Someday
by mykkila09
Summary: first in the Ninjetti series; what if tommy never went skiing with kat? what if kim had gone to see tommy a few days after the letter arrived?
1. Hello

**A/N: **hey guys. this is a repost. someone mentioned about how Tommy could know that Kat was going to set him up when she did that on the ski trip. so i checked and realized that couldn't happen....so this is it....again (lol)

**Settings: **during ZEO, minor TURBO, WILD FORCE (Forever Red), and the end of DINO THUNDER.

**Pairings: **Tommy/Kim, Rocky/ Aisha, Adam/Tanya, Jason/Trini, Billy/Hayley, Connor/Kira.

**Disclaimer: **as usual, I own nothing just the plot…well except for any and all unfamiliar characters.

**Summary: **kim goes to see tommy. after talking about the letter and themselves, they decide to be friends and promise that someday, when they are both free, they will get back together. this is their story.

**Sub-setting: **Takes place three days after Tommy get's the letter; he did not go skiing with Kat and Billy

* * *

Tommy lay on his bed, one arm behind his head, the other holding a letter. His eyes scanned the words over and over again, as though they would change each time. But he knew that they wouldn't. The words were there and wouldn't change no matter how much he wished it. As he looked at it again, he couldn't believe what he was reading;

…_I've met someone else…in some ways you're like a brother…_

Kim had broken up with him. She had gone and fell in love with someone else, someone that wasn't him. He got the letter three days ago, and even now, he still couldn't understand. He had been hurt and confused, and though he was still in the confuse stage a bit, he was now firmly planted in the anger stage and he welcomed it. Anger was better than sadness. His anger seemed to be focused on Kim, the others and Coach Schmidt. He was angry at Kim for leaving, and for breaking up with him; he was angry at the others for the looks of pity that they gave him, for the way they had acted around him ever since he got the blasted letter. Out of the team though, he was most angry at Kat. He knew what her idea was when she suggested that they go skiing, _'Seriously, my girl just broke up with me, the last thing I want is to be surrounded by couples. What the hell was she thinking?' _he sighed as he placed the letter on his chest. He might be forgetful and sometimes dense, but he wasn't so bad that he couldn't figure out that the Australian blonde had feelings for him. From the moment she joined the team, Kat was always trying to be where he was. She would always touch him or would prefer to sit next to him rather than any other team member. At first he had thought that she was nervous about being around everyone and had clung to him because they were both used by Rita, but now he knew better. Even though it was harsh and mean, it was also the truth, he knew that Kat thought that she could take Kim's place on the team and from the way he knew she felt about him, she was trying to replace her in his life as well.

'_I really hope she gets over this crush soon, because she's not my type. She's too in your face, and a bit too clingy for me.' _Forcing his thoughts from Kat, he focused on the last person he was angry at. Coach Schmidt.

'_I regret the day that man showed up in town," _he sighed angrily, _'He's the reason Kim broke up with me. If he hadn't come here, then Kim never would've have left and I wouldn't have lost her.'_

From the moment he saw the man looking at Kim that day in the youth center, when recognition had seeped in about who he was, he knew what was about to happen. He knew what the man was there for and in that moment he had felt fear. He had wanted to shove him out of the center and then pretend that he was never there. When Kim had gotten the offer, even though he knew that it was her dream and was happy for her, he couldn't help but wish she didn't have to go. And now he hated Schmidt even more. Letting out another angry sigh, he let his eyes roam the letter once more, before getting up and dropping it on the bed. He went and stood in front of the window, bracing his hands on the glass. He saw that it was raining and was inwardly pleased that weather matched his mood. His eyes followed the drops as they splattered on the glass before sliding down. After a while, he became aware of someone standing behind him, and immediately he knew who it was. The person didn't make any noise, but by the way his heart beat faster, his palms grew slightly damp and the scent of a strawberry shampoo that teased his senses, they didn't have to. There was only one person that had that scent and could cause such a reaction in him. He closed his eyes and refused to turn around, knowing that they would speak anyways. He didn't have to wait long. His thoughts on who it was were confirmed when he heard his name,

"Hello Tommy."

…

The young woman paced her room almost reverently. She would stop for a few seconds, before resuming her actions. Her thoughts were going over the last few days and the decision that she had made. Kimberly Hart, seventeen years old, former power ranger and now Olympic Trainee, was agitated. She had broken up with her boyfriend of almost three years, Tommy Oliver, and she regretted it ever since. She had told him that she had met someone else, which was the furthest thing from the truth. She never met anyone else; the whole letter was a lie. The only problem is, Tommy didn't know that.

'_Of course he doesn't know that. God Kim, you told him you met someone else. You demeaned your relationship by saying he was like your brother. Your brother!' _she sighed. _'What am I going to do?' _Her gaze fell on the bracelet lying on her bedside table; only it wasn't a bracelet but rather, the communicator that Billy had made for her. _'There's only one thing left to do.' _She walked over to it and picked it up. Her fingers played as she thought on what she was about to do, _'Come on Kim, you can do this. Besides, you owe him an explanation.' _With that thought, she pressed one of the buttons on the side. "Zordon do you read me?"

"Yes Kimberly, I do," she heard, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath, "I assume you know about the letter?"

"Yes I do," he replied.

"Well I was wondering if you could teleport me to Tommy's. I need to talk to him, to explain some things."

"As you wish my young crane."

"Thank you Zordon."

"No problem," he said, "Prepare for teleportation."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, did she feel the familiar sensation of the teleportation beam. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in Tommy's room. She looked around until she spotted him standing in front of the window. She knew that he knew that she was standing behind him, though he made no attempt to move. She stared at him for a few more minutes before speaking, "Hello Tommy."

* * *

A/N: so how did you like that? I hoped you enjoyed it. should have the next chapter up by thursday, friday at the latest. anyways, you know what to do; so push that little button and read and review.


	2. Explanations and Understanding

**A/N: **thanks to everyone for the reviews. i'm glad you like it.

**A/N 2: **here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. 

**Summary: **Kim and Tommy sort out their relationship and figure out the next step

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….as usual.

* * *

Kim looked at Tommy, really looked at him. Her gaze took in his appearance and saw that he was wearing a white wife-beater and black and white slacks. She always loved seeing him in white, and though she knew that he was the red ranger now, she knew she would never get used to him in that color and would always prefer him in white. Deciding that he had ignored her enough, she sat on his bed before turning to him, "So are you going to stand there and ignore me or are you going to turn around?"

For a second, the angry part of him wanted to continue to ignore her, but the more curious part of him, the part that would always love her, wanted to know exactly why she was there. Taking a deep breath, he turned away from the window to face her. The breath that he let out, was quickly caught again as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a white buttoned up top and pink shorts, reminding him of times when she was still a ranger. As much as he adored her in pink, he absolutely loved her in white…his color. It always made him feel possessive, like she was announcing to the whole world that she was his and his alone. Seeing her in white never failed to generate a reaction out of him, and it didn't fail now. Looking up at the smile on her face, he knew that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Scowling, he leaned against his dresser, crossed his arms and across his chest and asked, "Why are you doing here Kim?"

"To talk," she said simply.

"I think you've said all that you need to," he said as he gestured towards the letter lying on the bed. Her eyes drifted towards it for a few seconds, before closing. She took a breath and let it out slowly. She opened her eyes and looked right at him.

"Look Tommy, I know you're angry—

"Oh really? Of course I'm angry Kimberly!" he yelled. He was thankful that his parents had gone to that conference earlier tonight and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. "How would you feel if the person you loved more than anything broke up with you in a letter?"

"I admit, the letter wasn't the brightest idea," she started as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; a sign that he knew meant she was nervous. _'Good,' _he thought, _'she should be nervous.' _

"You don't say," he replied sarcastically. She shot him a look of irritation.

"Look Tommy, I came here to talk," she said as she folded her arms. "But you don't have to be so freaking—

"So freaking what, Kimberly?" he asked, "Upset? Irritated? Confused? Of course I have right. Exactly how do you want me to act?"

"I know I hurt you, but you could at least be civilized enough to hear the reason behind the letter," she said.

"I know the reason," he replied, "You went and fell in love with someone else." She ducked her head. Taking a breath, she thought on not his words, but his actions. Looking up at him, she replied, "And here I thought you knew me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

"It means exactly what I said," Kim said as she stood up and walked over to him. "You're supposed to be my _best _friend, the one that knows me better than anyone else. So it goes to show just how much you _loved _me and how well you _know_ me, when you didn't even question a letter that was supposedly from me."

"Supposedly?" he asked, "Does that mean you didn't write the letter?"

"I did write the letter Tommy," she replied as she got nearer, "But I guess it was the right thing to do, if only for the fact that I found out exactly what you think of me."

"And what do I think of you?" he asked as frustration raced through him.

"That I'm cold hearted person that doesn't care about the people around her," she said, pain and anger coloring her tone. "That I would willingly and deliberately hurt the one person that meant more to me than anything like that."

"What was I supposed to think when I got that letter?" he asked, angry at her words, but wincing inside at the pain in her voice.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW ME!" she yelled. Stepping away from him, Kim took a calming breath, or at least she tried to. It hurt a lot to know that Tommy didn't know her as well as she thought he did. It hurt that he could believe the letter without calling her to see if it was true or not. _'How could he think that I would throw away the best thing that happened to me like that? At least without a valid reason."_

"What?"

"You're supposed to know me Tommy," she said as she turned her back on him. "Do you know how much it hurt to know that the one person you expected to know you beyond reasoning gave up on you so easily? You didn't even fight for me. Why?"

Tommy felt most of his anger draining away. He let out a frustrated sigh as his mind went over their conversation. _'I'm so confused. Did she lie in the letter? How could she think that I gave up on her? But shouldn't I have? __**She**__ broke up with __**me**__….and in a letter no less.'_

"Did you even love me?" she asked softly. "You were so quick to believe the letter that I have to wonder if it was so easy to fall out of love with me, or if you ever loved me at all."

"What?" he asked, his anger returning. _'How dare she imply that I didn't love her?' _"Of course I love you Kim. I can't believe that you would ask that. Do you think that if I hadn't fallen in love with you, I would have gone through hell just to be with you?"

"Then why didn't you fight for me?" she whirled around to face him. "You fought Zedd for me, so why didn't you fight now?"

"You had a boyfriend, you went and fell in love with someone else and now you're asking how could I fall out of love with you so easy?" he remarked. "Honestly, Kimberly, what did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to call me," she said. "The letter was a lie Tommy, there was no one else. And if you had called me, then you would've known that. But I guess you didn't care, did you? You never did."

"What?"

Sighing, she turned to the door. "This was a mistake. I should never have come here. What was I thinking?"

At her words, Tommy stood still. This was his one chance to get everything straight, to find out what went wrong between them. He paused for a fraction when her words hit him;

…_.the letter was a lie Tommy; there was no one else… _

'_A lie? The letter was a lie?' _He came out of his thoughts when he heard his door open. In his panic, he never realized that he had moved. He was startled to realize that his hand was around her arm. "Wait," he said softly. "Don't go."

"Why not Tommy?" she asked, her heart pounding when she felt the familiar pull that she always did when they touched. "It seems to me that you would prefer to be angry and not hear what I have to say."

"Kim, you have to understand how I feel," he said as he pulled her back to his bed. He sat them down before he continued. "You were not only my girlfriend, but you were my best friend. When I got that letter, I felt as if my whole world had just come crashing down on me. Everyone was looking at me in pity or disbelief. I felt so lost, so alone. It hurt so much Kim, so when I saw you, I let the anger get the better of me." During his talk, he had started to run his hand up her arm. Kim felt herself relaxing at the touch, as she realized that he wasn't even aware he was doing it. That told her that he at least still cared about her. When he finished, she let out a sad sigh. She understood him better than anyone and she did know how he felt.

"How do you think I felt Tommy?" she asked softly, her hair falling to cover her face as she ducked her head. "You were my everything; my best friend, my boyfriend, the one person I knew I could count on. Do you think it was easy to write that letter? I was not only breaking your heart Tommy, I was breaking mine."

"Then why the letter Kim?" he asked in confusion. "If you didn't want to break up with me, then why did you?"

"Because I had to," she said.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"When was the last time we talked?" she asked as she finally raised her eyes to look at him. "I mean really talked." He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it after a few minutes as he racked his brain, desperately trying to remember. Seeing it, Kim let out a sad smile. "That's what I thought."

"Kim…."

"We haven't talked in forever Tommy," she said, "Every time I call, you're either just getting home from a fight or you're on your way to one. If not that, then you have something to do either at school or at the youth center. And with my gymnastics, I'm so busy. So much so that I barely have time for me….that sometimes I'd forget to call you." She paused. "Do you know the first time that happened, I freaked out? I couldn't believe it. You were the most important thing to me and I had forgotten to call you."

"You were probably tired from your gymnastics Kim," he said as he grabbed her hand. "I know that I get really knackered out from all the fighting and with school, so I know how it feels."

"But I shouldn't forget to call you or be too tired to even want to talk to you," she vehemently replied. "And that's what scares me. You are _the _most important thing in my life, but lately it feels as if we're drifting apart. I know I freaked the first time I forgot to call you, but after a while when it happened again, I wasn't even worried about it. It didn't register in my mind at all and when I didn't hear from you either, it didn't bother as much as it should have, and that's what freaked me out." She paused before she looked over at him. She lifted her free hand and rubbed his cheek. "We're drifting apart Tommy, I can feel it. And I know you can too. That's why I wrote the letter. I didn't want us to drift so apart that we ended up cheating on each other. I love you Tommy, and I always will, but I do stand by what I wrote in the letter."

"Kim, what are you saying?" he asked. Twin emotions of elation and fear pounded through his veins. Elation because he now knew the reason behind the letter, even if he didn't fully understand yet, and that she had said that she still loved him and fear because of what she was implying.

She took a breath as she knew that her next words would set him off. "I think….I think that we should break up."

"WHAT?!" he yelled as he stood up.

"Tommy—

"No Kim," he cut her off. "You want to break up with me? Why?"

"I told you Tommy," she stood up as well. "We're drifting apart. It's better to do this now rather than later."

"And how is breaking up supposed to help us?" he asked, anger still coloring his voice.

"Tommy if you would just listen and try to understand then you would see what I'm saying makes sense."

"How? How does it make sense?" he asked.

"Think about it Tommy, think and you'll see I'm right," she said she sat on the bed again. "We are drifting apart Tommy, and if you would stop, you would see it."

"Kim…."

"Tommy," she pleaded softly. "Do you think that I would put us through this if I didn't think it was the right thing to do? I do love you Tommy, but this has to happen. Stop fighting, stop feeling angry and just think."

He looked at her. He was angry at her for saying what she did. He didn't want to hear that she wanted to break up with him. They were in love with each other. Anybody could see that. From the moment he saw her, he knew that she was something special, and when they had met, officially, he knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They were only 17, and some people would say that they were too young to know what love was, but that didn't change how they felt about each other. _'I always thought that we wanted the same thing, I guess I was wrong.' _He sighed as he thought on her words. As he looked back at his actions and feelings for the past few weeks, he realized that she was right. They were drifting apart. _'Damn, how did this happen to us?' _

"Tommy?" she tentatively reached out to grab his hand. When she saw that he allowed the touch, she let out a breath. "What are you thinking?"

"That you're right," he responded as he sat next to her on the bed. "You're absolutely right Kim. Now that I think about it, I can see what you mean. We are drifting apart, I don't want that to happen, but I don't know how to stop it either."

"I know, that's why I got scared," she admitted softly. "I know the letter was a bad move, but at the time, it was the only thing I could think of. I know that you don't want to break up, but it is the only way. Because of my gymnastics, my life is pulling me in a different direction. And it's the same with you because of the rangers. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not mad that you're a ranger as that would be hypocritical as I was one, but it is what you are Tommy and as much as you don't like it, I don't think that it will let you go yet."

"I hate that you're right," he let out a wry chuckle.

"We've been through a lot Tommy, more than any couple have been or should have to go through. But all that just made us stronger as people and as a couple. But sometimes…..sometimes it felt like…."

"It felt like it was too much. We tried so hard and we fought everyone and every thing for what we have and it seems as if life doesn't want that to happen."

"Exactly," she said. "All of our dates interrupted by either a monster or something else….lying to our parents, to our teachers. It was hard. But even through all that, I still loved being a ranger. I loved helping people. But we're only teenagers and because of all that, I believe our journey is now pulling us in two different directions. I don't want you to give up your life for me Tommy."

"And I don't want you to give up yours for me either," he said softly. "So where do we go from here?"

"We break up," she replied. "I don't want to, I really don't want to, but we have to. It's not the end of us. It's more like a separation for a while. We go our separate ways, find our separate identities and then someday, when our place is secured, when there is nothing else that will pull us from each other, we try again. That is if we're still single and I believe that we will be. I love you Tommy and I always will and no matter if we're breaking up, my heart will always be yours."

He was quiet as he thought on everything she just said. It all made sense to him and in his heart; he knew that she was right. They were drifting apart and their lives were going in different directions. He didn't want to lose her or give her up, but he still understood what she was saying. It was better to part now on good terms rather than to drift further apart and end up hating each other. With a sigh, he turned to her. "Will we cut all ties with each other?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easy Tommy Oliver," she smiled. "Just because we're breaking up doesn't mean I still don't want you in my life, or that I don't want to be in yours." She paused. "We were friends before we started dating, we were friends throughout the entire relationship and we can and will be friends after. That is, if you want to."

"Of course I want to Kim," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. He sighed as he continued. "I don't want to break up, but I really do understand what you're saying. I love you too, you know. I always will. I believe that we're meant to be together and that we will find our way back to each other. My heart belongs to you and only you Kim. I don't know what's going to happen in either of our lives, but I do know that I want you in mine. Doesn't matter if we're just friends or we're trying to be _'us'_ again, but I want you there."

"And I will be," she said. "Whatever capacity I can be there, I will be."

"Good," he replied, seconds before he kissed her. She was surprised for a few seconds, but responded immediately. The kiss became even more passionate, but Kim broke it.

"Tommy," she whispered against his lips.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have. We just broke up." She closed her eyes at his words. She knew that he was right, but despite that, she had always wanted him to be her first and the more selfish part of her wanted to have him before someone else did. The question was how to tell Tommy what she wanted?

"Kim, are you ok?" he kissed her lips once more. "What are you thinking about?"

Taking a breath, she opened her eyes to look directly into his. "I've always thought that you would be my first."

Her words warmed his heart and made a smile, albeit a sad one, appear on his face. "So did I, but I don't think that is possible anymore."

"To those that possess the great power, anything is possible," she said with a smile. "Isn't that what Dulcea said?"

He laughed. "But what does that have to do with right now?"

"Because I want it to be true," she said softly.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I want you to be my first Tommy," she said. "I know that our relationship is over, but from the moment we met, I wanted you to be my first, and I still want that. And as selfish as it sounds, I want to be yours as well."

"Are you sure about this Kim?" he asked, searching her eyes to see if she had doubts, but all he saw was love and assurance.

"I am Tommy," she shook her head. "I don't want it to be anyone else but you." She stopped as she looked at him, something close to fear appearing in her eyes. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do," he hastened to reassure her. "But I just want to make sure that this is what you want."

"It is Tommy," she sighed in relief. "I want it more than anything. I love you and I trust you."

"I love you too," he said softly. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah," he said. "My parents always told me that I should wait until I find that someone special or until I was sure that this was something that I wanted. You happen to be both. And doing this will only strengthen what we already have and it will allow us to look back and remember and also give hope that we will find our way back to each other; we will have our someday."

"I love you so much," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"I know," and with that, he kissed her. He poured all his love into it and was rewarded with a slight gasp from her. That gave him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. They battled for a few minutes, before he broke the kiss to trail his lips down her neck. Her soft moan only served to encourage him. Her hands traveled over his body before ghosting down to his waist, where she pulled his wife beater off. With the shirt off, her hands returned down his body before slipping into his pants. Her hands ghost his erection and he stopped his assault on her neck to let out a moan. "Kim…"

"Pants off," she panted. He complied and stood in his boxers, his erection making a huge tent. He bent down to his knees and pulled her flip-flops off. His hands traveled up her thighs until he reached her shorts. Unbuttoning them, he leaned up and kissed her as he pulled them off. With those out of the way, he turned his attention to her top. Slowly, he unbuttoned each one, opening her to his gaze. Kim pulled from the kiss to look down at his hands. Her breath became quicker and shorter as she watched him watch her.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly. He reached out a hand and cupped her. Her head fell back with his name on a moan. "Tommy." Taking that as his initiative, he bent forward and captured her nipple in his mouth.

"Oh God Tommy," she panted. "Please….I need you." Pulling away from her, he looked up into her eyes and saw the pure, raw desire. It was enough to push him over the edge. Standing up, he pulled her with him, and fused his mouth to hers. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and climbed up over her. As they kissed, his hands trailed down her body and removed his boxers. Seconds later, her panties followed removing the last barrier between. Reaching over in his drawer for a condom, he donned it and then looked at her.

"It's ok, I want this….I want you," she breathed. Nodding, he shifted his body until he was in position. Capturing her gaze once more, he eased himself inside her. When he came to her barrier, he paused. Seeing her nod and take a breath, he swiftly pushed his way in. Kim let out a painful gasp and clutched his shoulder. He stopped to allow her time to adjust to him, though it was hard when every nerve in his body screamed for him to move. After she gave him the ok, he moved slowly as not to hurt her. She whimpered as she felt pleasure replace the pain. Her arms moved from his shoulder down his arms and over his chest. He bent down to kiss her as he increased his pace.

"Tommy…Oh God….don't stop."

"Never," he replied. It was their first time, so he knew they, especially him, wouldn't last. He could already feel the beginning of his orgasm. "God Kim…I love you so much." All she could do was moan. She moved her hand to his neck and pulled him down for a feverish kiss. As they kissed, she raised her legs to wrap them around his waist, resting them on his lower back. The new position caused him to go deeper, which brought groan from both of them. Shifting his hand to her waist, he pulled his lips from hers to rest their foreheads together. As they looked into each other eyes, he increased his pace. Kim's head fell back and she clutched him tighter. The coil inside her was getting tighter and she knew it would only be a matter of minutes before she came. Tommy felt his orgasm coming closer. His breathing quickened, as did his pace, as did Kim's. "Tommy….I'm so close." Leaning down to kiss her, he increased his pace even more. Hearing her cries get louder, he knew that she was very close, as was he. Reaching down between them, his hands found her clit and he rubbed it a few times. Kim screamed as her orgasm washed over her. Feeling her clenched tight around him triggered his own orgasm and with a shout of her name, he came. After, they lay together under the covers. Tommy lay on his back with Kim resting her head on his chest. Placing a kiss on her head, he asked softly, "Are you ok?"

"I'm good Tommy," she smiled as she raised her head for a kiss. Complying, he bent his head to meet her. "I love you." She said as he pulled away.

"I love you too Beautiful," he replied as he settled back on the pillow. Closing his eyes, he pulled her closer as he pulled the covers to fully cover them. Within minutes, both were asleep.

…

A few hours later, Tommy turned in his sleep and woke up after reaching for Kim and realizing that she wasn't there. Opening his eyes, he saw her sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied. He looked at her and realized that she was already dressed. "You're leaving?"

She ducked her head for a few seconds before looking back at him. "Yeah, can't stay any longer. People might start noticing and that's the last thing either one of us needs."

"OH, ok," he moved from his spot to sit next to her. "You having second thoughts?"

"A lot," she smiled a watery smile. "But that's to be expected, right?"

"Hey don't cry," he said as he gathered her in his arms. "We talked about this, remember? It's not forever Kim."

"I know," she wiped her tears and snuggled further into his embrace. "I mean, I was the one that came up with it, but…."

"But what?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's just second thoughts," she sighed.

"I don't want us to break up Kim, but I do understand what you were saying earlier," he said as he kissed softly. "I love you Kim, and it's because I love you why I'm willing to do this. You were right earlier about everything. Don't worry about it Kim. I have faith in us and I have faith that we're going to make it."

"When did you become the smart one?" she smiled.

"When I got some," he replied cheekily. In response she laughed and slapped him on his arm. She stood up and stepped into her shoes. She turned back to him and pressed her lips to him in a short passionate kiss.

"Someday?" she asked with a smile. He pulled her back for another kiss.

"Count on it," he smiled as he let her go. "I love you Beautiful. Never forget that."

"I won't," she responded as she stepped back. "I love you too Tommy, always and forever."

"Same here Kim," he responded. "I'll be seeing you Beautiful."

"We will have our someday Tommy," she smiled. "I promise you that."

"I'll hold you to it," he stood up and walked over to her. He gave her one last kiss and stepped back. "Someday." She smiled at him and raised her wrist to her lips. "Zordon?"

"I read you."

"I'm ready."

"Teleporting now," he told her.

Seconds before the teleportation beam came over her, she looked up at Tommy. "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied and watched as she disappeared in a pink ray of light. He sighed as he moved back to his bed. He settled back under the covers with his hand behind his head. A smile played across his lips as he went over what happened earlier. _'It was everything I thought it would be.'_ Letting out a sigh, his gaze fell on the clock next to his bed. The display clock read eight o'clock. '_Three hours since she showed up. Three hours since we got everything sorted out.' _He sighed but smiled as he thought on what happened two hours ago. _'I still can't believe we did that. It was amazing.' _He chuckled. _'It's a good thing my parents won't be home until tomorrow.' _He rolled over on his side as sleep was coming over him. Letting out a yawn, his gaze caught the picture hanging on his wall. It was a picture of the two of them on a date about week after they had defeated Ivan Ooze. It was almost poster sized. He was standing behind Kim, his hands on her waist, looking down at her with a smile on his face. Her body was twisted so that she was looking up at him and she was smiling as well. Snuggling further into the bed, he let out one last smile and thought, _'we're gonna be ok…..everything's gonna be ok.' _Tommy closed his eyes and finally let sleep claim him.

* * *

A/N: the sex scene: i know that some people might be confused on why they decided to have sex when they just ended things between them, but i did it because i wanted it to be almost as a signal to the end of the relationship. that's the one thing that they never did, and now that it's past, they can concentrate on being friends. i didn't focus too much on it because i thought that it would have cheapened it somehow. hope it was ok. anyways, read and review.


	3. King for a Day part 1

**A/N: **here you go….the next chapter. Now bear in mind that I never saw any ZEO episodes so I'm not too sure how the machine empire turned Tommy evil or what really happened, so this chapter might different. With that said….enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Matt and his girlfriend.

* * *

It's been a few months since Kim and Tommy had ended things between them, choosing to remain friends. It had been hard at first, especially the two weeks that followed, but they had gotten through it. It seemed as if the break up was the best thing that happened to them as they found themselves even closer than they were before. Sitting at a table in the youth center, Tommy looked over at his friends before he let out a sigh. He thought on his ex-girlfriend and his friends. Even after all this time, whenever he thought about the letter and what happened, he was still a little angry at his friends and their reactions. Tanya he could forgive easily as she had never met Kim and was really only following what Kat did. _'Man, I never realized that Kat could be such a bitch,' _he thought to himself. Rocky, Adam and Billy, he was surprised at them. They knew Kim longer than Kat and Tanya and the were they reacted made him angry at them. _'The only person that should be angry is me; after all, I was the one that was dating her. Billy….Billy of all shouldn't be angry with her, even if it is on my behalf. He knew her longer than I did and should be on her side.' _Tommy let out another sigh and took a sip of the pop in front of him. Jason hadn't said anything, but he didn't defend Kim when they were talking about her either. Tommy was disappointed in Jason, because as long as Billy knew Kim, Jason was practically her big brother. He was the only person other than Tommy that knew Kim better than anyone. He was supposed to be the one person that should defend her, other than Billy. As Tommy thought more on his friends, he found himself getting even angrier. Pushing away from the table, he got up and made his way over to the punching bag. He ignored Kat's questions about where he was going. He pulled his hair into a loose ponytail and started on the punching bag. It wasn't long before he was engrossed in letting out his anger. After awhile, he heard Kat's voice,

"It's obvious he's still angry over what happened," she said. "Look at the way he's attacking the bag. He's still angry at her, as he should be." Gritting his teeth, Tommy punched the bag even harder.

"I agree with you Kat," Billy said. "What Kimberly did, even after all this time, was despicable. I thought I knew her."

"Guys," Jason said. "Just let it go. Maybe we should stop talking about Kimberly."

"You can say that Jason," Adam said. "But you weren't here when the letter came. It might've been two months ago, but I can still remember every word. Billy's right, what she did was despicable."

"What exactly did the letter say?" Jason asked. "All I know is that she broke up with him by letter. I never asked until now, so I'm asking."

"Basically it said that she thought of him as a brother and that she met the person that she believed was the one for her," Rocky said. "Adam was the one that read it."

"Kim really wrote that?" Jason asked.

"Yes, she did," Kat said.

"A brother? She thought of Tommy like a brother?" Jason shook his head. He now understood why they were so angry with Kim. "After everything that Tommy has been through, how could she hurt him like that?" Tommy, who was still at the punching bag, when he heard their conversation, he let his anger overwhelm him until he broke the bag off the beam. Jason and the others looked over at him in shock, as did most of the occupants in the gym. The gang moved towards him.

"Tommy…" Kat called.

"I've got to go," Tommy said. He grabbed his duffle bag and without sparing them a look, he brushed past them. Apologizing to Ernie about the punching bag, he walked out of the youth center.

"What the hell was that?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know," Jason frowned.

…

'_How dare they? How could Jason say such a thing? Everyone is thinking about poor Tommy, but did one of them even call Kim and find out what happened? No, they didn't and they think they know what happened.' _Shaking out of his thoughts, Tommy was surprised to find himself standing in front of his house. He sighed and walked in. He called out to his parents to see if they were home. When he didn't get an answer, he walked into the kitchen. Dropping his bag by the door, he walked over to the fridge. As he was opening the door to get something to drink, he saw the note for him. He pulled it off and read what his parents said;

_Tommy,_

_Dad and I had to go out of town for a few days. I'm sorry; we were hoping that you would be home before we left. However, there's food in the microwave, all you have to do is heat it up. We'll be back on Monday. In the meantime, take care of yourself, and NO parties. Just Kidding, we know you wouldn't. If you want to invite the gang over to have a sleep over, we have no problems. See you when we get back._

_Love Mom and Dad._

Tommy let out a sigh as he walked over to the microwave. He opened it and pulled out the plate. When he removed the wrapper from it, he let out a silent thank you to his mom. It was mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, turkey wings and rice…his favorite. As he re-heated the food, his cell phone rang. Grabbing his bag, he went though it trying to find it. At the last second, he saw it at the bottom of the bag. Grabbing it, he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Hey Tommy."_

"Kim, hey what's up?" he asked as he leaned against the counter.

"_Nothing much," she replied. "I just finished up at the gym and I thought I'd call you."_

"Well, I'm glad you deemed me important enough," he teased her.

"_Tommy," she laughed. "Who said you were? I was bored so I called you."_

"Oh I see," he laughed. "Anyway, how did your practice go?"

"_It was good," she said. "I was practicing some flips on the beam and I got those down. But now I really have to work on the uneven bars. I really hate those, but if I'm going to perform at the Olympics, then I need to get it down."_

"Don't worry Kim," Tommy replied as he turned to the microwave. "You're a very good gymnast and despite every bad word I may have said against Schmidt, he is a really good coach. But even then, you were a great gymnast before you met him and with his help, I bet you became even better."

"_Thanks Tommy," she said. "That means a lot, though you might be a little biased."_

"So what if I am?" he asked just as the microwave beeped. "Hey hold on."

"_What are you doing?"_

"Getting something to eat," he said. "My parents are out of town until Monday and my mom left a dinner plate for me."

"_Oh? What did she cook?"_

"Oh nothing," he replied nonchalantly. "Just some mashed potatoes, some corn, a little bit of rice, some turkey wing. You know, nothing much."

"_Hmmm," she moaned. "I hate you. That sounds really good."_

"You don't hate me and it tastes just as good as it sounds," he laughed. "Too bad you can't get any."

"_I know," she said. "I really miss your mom's cooking." _

"Hey how are things with you down there?" he asked. "Apart from the training?"

"_Well, you know that guy Matt I was telling you about?"_

"Yeah?" he asked, silently wondering where she was going with it.

"_He kinda asked me out," she said. _

Tommy slowly placed his spoon on the plate. "What do you 'kinda'? Either he did or he didn't."

"_He did," she answered._

"And what did you tell him?"

"_Honestly?" she said. "I told him about you."_

"Huh?" he asked confusion in his voice.

"_I told him all about you and us and why we broke up in the first place," she said as she relaxed further on her couch._

"And what did he say to that?" he asked as he continued eating.

"_Now this is where it got interesting," she said. "He told me he understood and that he almost went through the same thing with his girlfriend. Unlike us, they don't have 3000 miles separating them so they didn't decide to break up. What they did decide to do was date other people as long as the relationship wasn't physical; meaning they couldn't do anything sex related. Kissing was ok, but anything beyond that was a no-go."_

"Wow," Tommy said as he placed his empty plate in the dishwasher.

"_I know right?" she said. "He told her about me, how I was a good person and that I had a boyfriend but he really liked me. When I told him about you, and our decision to break up, he told her and she said she wanted to talk to me."_

"Did you talk to her?" he asked as he went up the stairs to his room.

"_Yes I did," she replied. "She called me two days ago and we spent most of the afternoon and night on the phone. She's a really good person, someone I could see myself being friends with. Matt understands that I'm not interested in any of the guys at the gym or any other guy for that matter and he's constantly being hit on by some of the girls. So we decided that since I was still in love with you and he actually had a girlfriend, then it would benefit us if…._

"If you pretend to date to get everyone else off your backs," he finished for her.

"_Exactly." She said."So what do you think?"_

"Since I'm not your boyfriend anymore," he started, "I see no problem. I may be a little jealous but I know that your heart belongs to me and that's all I care about. So with that said, I have no problem."

"_I'm glad you're ok with this Tommy," she said, "But hey what about you?"_

"Kat's still keeps asking me out," he let out a frustrated sigh. "You'd think the girl would get the hint that I see her as nothing more than a friend or rather nothing more than a teammate. I don't even think I see her as a friend anymore."

"_Wow, I'm sorry," she said. "But, what do you mean you don't see her as a friend anymore? What changed?"_

"Today changed that," he answered. "I was at the youth center with the others and I was working out some frustration on the punching bag when I heard her talking to the guys. What they were saying had me so angry I broke the bag off the chain. I just can't believe them. They were your friends too and they just discarded you like that just because we broke up."

"_Yeah, but you're their leader Tommy," she said. "And they're more concerned about you. Did it hurt to have everyone cut me from their lives? Yes, it did. Because none of them even bothered to call and ask for an explanation. And when I called, I either got hung up on or cussed at._

"You never told me they cussed you out Kim," he said. "Some friends they turn out to be. I mean, even Jason is like that now. I am so pissed at all of them for the way that they are treating you. People break up all the time and in worst ways than a letter. Wait, what about Zack and Trini? You never told me if they contacted you or not."

"_They did, and they were pissed," she said. "Especially Zack. Called me a few names."_

"Are all of our friends so shallow?"

"_Not all of them."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Aisha called me this morning," she said. "She heard about the break up from Rocky. She told me that she travels a lot, so letters take a while to get to her. But about a week or two ago she got a letter from Rocky telling her I broke up with you. When she called, I was scared because I thought that she would attack me like everyone else. But she didn't. You know what the first thing she said was?"_

"What?"

"_She asked me how I was holding up," she replied. "She told me that she knew how much I loved you and that it couldn't have been easy breaking up with you. Then she turned around and asked me the real reason I broke up with you….she said she didn't buy that whole meeting another guy. When I started crying, she asked what was wrong and I told her how everyone else reacted. She was pissed."_

"She really reacted like that?" he was shocked. He hadn't really given any thought to Aisha but a part of him did wonder if she was going to treat Km the same as everyone else.

"_Yeah, I was shocked myself," she said. "I ended up telling her everything; about you, me and Matt. I told her what our decision was when it came to breaking up and she said that she understood and that she supported us in any way that we need. Tommy, you have no idea how good it felt to know that at least one of my so-called friends didn't ditch me."_

"I can imagine Kim," he said. "And I'm so sorry that you have to bear the brunt of everything."

"_It's ok," she said. "So what are you going to do about Katherine?"_

"I don't want to date her Kim," he said. "I don't really like the girl. She's a good ranger, though not better than you, but that's all she is to me."

"_Maybe you should date her."_

"WHAT?!"

"_Hear me out," she pleaded. "One thing about her is that she's persistent. You don't have to actually date her, just let her know that you have no intention of falling in love with her and that the relationship will not be physical. Maybe hand holding, but that's it."_

"Kim…"

"_I know you don't want to do it Tommy, hell I don't want you to do it," she said. "But they will get more on your case if you don't start dating again. It's been two months and remember that they think that I have a boyfriend already so they wouldn't see it as being too soon. And she's a ranger so you wouldn't have to keep ditching her to fight monsters."_

"But I might want to ditch her just for the hell of it," he grumbled. "I don't know Kim. I really don't like her."

"_But she doesn't know that, does she?" she asked. "Just keep up the pretense and you'll be fine. So….what do you think?"_

"I think I'm crazy for even thinking about doing this," he sighed. "But you did have some valid points. Alright fine, I'll go on a date with the girl. I swear I'd rather face Goldar powerless than to date her."

"_You're too bad Tommy," she laughed. "Hey I've got to go. My roommate is insisting on using the phone, so I'll talk to you later?"_

"Alright," he said. "We'll talk later. Bye Kim."

"_Bye Tommy," she said before she hung up._

Tommy sighed as he hung up his phone. He couldn't believe what Kim told him to do. _'Man, the things I do for that girl. She's lucky I love her so much.' _He relaxed on his bed as he thought over their conversation. He had to admit that what she said about Matt and Kat made sense and he was happy that Aisha was there for Kim when no one else was. Getting off the bed, he made his way to the bathroom. He didn't get far as noises behind him made him turn around. When he did, he was shocked to see cogs in his room.

"Man, what are these freaks doing here?" he started fighting. After a few minutes, he raised his wrist to his mouth to call for help. It never went through. He was caught off guard by a blow to the back of his head. Falling to the his knees, the last thing he saw was one of the generals for Gasket.

"The Machine Empire requests your presence," the general said with a laugh. Tommy lost consciousness soon after. They grabbed him and in seconds, his bedroom was empty.

_(The Machine Empire)_

"I have him my Prince," the general said.

"Good, bring him here," Gasket commanded. He laughed as he looked down at the unconscious form of the red ranger. "Zordon and those pesky rangers will never know what hit them. Let's see how they like it when they have to deal with an evil ranger." They took Tommy and placed him in one of their empty cells. After twenty minutes, he awoke to the sensation of someone watching him.

"Oh man, my head," he moaned. "What happened?" he looked around the cell. "And where am I?"

"You're our guest red ranger," the general from before said. "And don't bother trying to fight your way out or even call for help…they're both useless. You'll never get out of here until we let you go. And that will be….never." he laughed as he walked away. Not even bothering to test the bars, Tommy sat back against the wall. Looking down at his wrist, he saw that his communicator was smashed and his morpher was missing. _'Oh man I'm in trouble now.'_

_(The Command Chamber)_

"Zordon, I'm picking up disturbances from Tommy's communicator," Alpha said.

"Try contacting him Alpha," Zordon replied.

"Tommy, this is Alpha, can you read me?" Alpha said. All that could be heard was static.

"Alpha, run a scan on Tommy's home" Zordon said. "I fear that he may be in danger."

"Right Zordon," Alpha said as he moved to do what he said. He reconfigured the viewing globe as he tapped into the satellite to get the pictures. What he saw he showed Zordon. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi Zordon, it looks like Tommy has been kidnapped."

"It was as I feared Alpha," Zordon said. "Contact the other rangers."

"Rangers, this is Alpha," he said. "Can you read me?"

"_We read you Alpha," Jason said. "What's up?"_

"We need you at the CC right away."

"_Tommy's not here Alpha," Kat said._

"It's about Tommy," Alpha said. "Hurry rangers."

"_We're on our way," Jason said._

No sooner had the words left his mouth before they teleported in. "What's going on Zordon?"

"I'm afraid that Tommy has been kidnapped," Zordon said. "Behold the viewing globe." They looked at it and saw Tommy fighting against cogs in his room. They watched as Shego, a general for the Machine Empire, knocked him over the head before grabbing him and disappeared.

"Oh no, Tommy," Kat said as she watched the man she loved get kidnapped.

"What are they going to do to him Zordon?" Rocky asked.

"There's only two reasons why they would kidnap a ranger," Zordon said. "To either kill them or turn them evil."

"If they turn Tommy evil," Jason said as his mind flashback on the green ranger. "We have our work cut for us."

_(Machine Empire)_

Prince Gasket laughed as Tommy's screams died off. They waited for a few minutes before approaching. Tommy looked up as they approached and they wore evil smiles when they saw his eyes flash green. He stood up and said, "How may I serve my emperor?"

"It worked," Shego said.

"You doubted me?" Gasket said. He moved to Tommy. "Oh we are not your emperor. You are King here."

"I am King?" Tommy asked.

"Yes my lord," Gasket grinned. "And these are your enemies." He brought up a picture of the power rangers. "They have been trying to destroy your empire."

"Well, they made a mistake, didn't they?" Tommy asked. "I think it's time we teach those meddlesome rangers a lesson. Create a monster and send it to them and make it the strongest one we have."

"My Lord, if I may?" Shego said. "Instead of sending a monster, why don't you attack them personally? They would never expect the King to come after them himself."

"That is an excellent idea," Tommy chuckled. "Those rangers will never know what hit them." And with that, all except Gasket disappeared. As he sat on his throne, Gasket smiled to himself.

"Those rangers will soon be destroyed and it will be by none other than one of their own."

_(Florida)_

Kim opened her door with a sigh. After she had hung up from Tommy, her roommate Renee had been on the phone for about thirty minutes. Then she had dragged Kim out the room and they had gone back to the gym to get some practice in. Or so Kim thought. Renee had spent the time checking out the guys. The only highlight was that she had gotten to talk to Matt and told him what Tommy said. He was happy when she agreed to 'date' him and they had talked about it. Now she just wanted to curl up on her bed and sleep. She walked to her bedroom and had just sat on the bed when a strange feeling came over her. _'That was weird. It felt like someone was calling out to me.' _Shrugging the feeling off, Kim toed off her shoes and moved further up on her bed. A few minutes later, the same feeling came back this time only stronger and with it was the call of a very familiar bird. _'BRENNAN! What the hell is going on? Why am I hearing Tommy's falcon?' _As she listened to the call once more, she heard the distress in its tone. She focused on her love for Tommy and what she felt made her gasp out loud. It was evil, pure evil. _'Oh no….Tommy's evil again.' _She moved to her phone, but before she could reach it, she heard Brennan calling out again. Closing her eyes, Kim saw the white bird circling above and she whistled to get its attention. It flew straight at her, only to land on her outstretched arm. Looking directly into his eyes, she was unaware that hers flew open and they were glowing white.

"Tommy…"

_(Angel Grove: the Command Chamber)_

The others looked at the viewing globe. What the saw had them shaking their heads. Tommy, along with an army was destroying the town.

"We have to go down there," Jason said. "Tommy needs us."

"OK," Kat said. "But how do we break him out of the spell?"

"I don't know," Jason said. "But for now, we have to stop him."

"Let's morph first," Rocky said.

"Alright," Jason said. Taking a stance, he yelled, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"ZEO RANGER 1: YELLOW!" Tanya yelled.

"ZEO RANGER 2: PINK!" Kat shouted.

"ZEO RANGER 3: BLUE!" Rocky yelled.

"ZEO RANGER 4: GREEN!" Adam yelled.

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Jason shouted. The rangers teleported out to meet Tommy. As they touched down, they saw him standing on the opposite side.

"Tommy this is not you," Jason called out to him.

"Let us help you," Kat pleaded as she took a step towards him. She had gotten half way when he blasted her back. She landed hard on her side.

"Kat!" Tanya called as she ran to her friend. "Are you ok?"

"Ugh," Kat moaned. "That hurt."

"Keep away from me pink ranger," Tommy chuckled. "Come near me again and it will be worse." He turned to Shego. "Do it."

"As you wish." The rangers watched as Shego held up a device. He pressed some numbers on it and laughed when a glow came over it before it disappeared. He turned back to Tommy. "It is done."

"What is done?" Adam asked. "What did you just do Tommy?"

"I don't want the interfering fool Zordon to disrupt my plans," Tommy replied. "That device ensured that no one can leave and no one can get in. In other words, you're trapped here."

"Why are you doing this Tommy?" Tanya asked. "You're one of us."

"I am not one of you and I never will be," he replied darkly. "I am King and the only thing I will do is destroy you."

"We won't fight you Tommy," Jason said.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. "It just makes it easier for me to destroy you once and for all. Prepare to die rangers." He morphed, and because of the evil that they had placed on the morpher to further turn him, the evil in him was strengthened. Over in Florida, Kim gasped as she felt the surge of evil. _'Tommy….not again. It's going to be hell to get you back.' _She shook her head and focused on him once more. _'I'm not letting you go Tommy, even if I have to fight you to get you back….I will.'_

The rangers stood watching Tommy warily. They tensed in anticipation but still weren't prepared for the blasts from his gun. They cried out as they fell to the ground. Struggling to get up, they saw Tommy coming towards them, sword in hand….

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I'm mean aren't I? I hope this was good for you guys. A lot of people were wondering if I was going to put Tommy and Kat together….I didn't want to, but I felt I had to. Sorry if I disappointed anyone…..though hopefully the way Kim explained things should appease you.

**A/N 2: **next chapter will be split from Kim's view to the rangers and Tommy. One thing that will not happen…in canon, Kat broke Tommy out of the spell by hugging him. That WILL NOT happen, so don't look for it. Until then….read and review

Kila (aka Kim/Tommy fan)


	4. King for a Day part 2

**A/N: **so here's the next chapter. Now, before you read let me make something clear: I did NOT watch the ZEO season at all or rather any season after Amy Jo Johnson left the show…so if things happen in my story that do not correspond, that is why.

**A/N 2: **if anyone likes Kat, then fair warning, this chapter is not for you as Tommy is a bit harsh with her.

**A/N 3: **thanks to everyone that has reviewed and to those that have both me and my story on alert. Thanks guys. Now…on with the story (took 17 pages...whew)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…..if I did, I wouldn't be posting on the net and I'd have money. Sorry.

_

* * *

_

_Last time on Someday:_

_The rangers stood watching Tommy warily. They tensed in anticipation but still weren't prepared for the blasts from his gun. They cried out as they fell to the ground. Struggling to get up, they saw Tommy coming towards them, sword in hand…._

…

Jason rolled out of the way just as Tommy brought his sword down on him. Rolling to his feet, he turned to swipe at him but found that he was swiping at air. Looking up, he saw Tommy standing a few feet in front of him.

"Too slow gold ranger," Tommy taunted. "You're going to have to better than that. But…while you're at it, let me show how much better you're going to have to be." That was the only warning he got before he found himself fighting to block the blows Tommy was sending. He tried to defend himself but ended up on the ground again. In that instant, Tommy turned from him and attacked the rest of the team. Rocky and the others didn't even get a chance to defend themselves before they ended back on the ground as well. Executing a back-flip, Tommy landed on his feet several feet away.

"These are the rangers that are supposed to stop me?" he laughed. "Pathetic."

"He's right guys," Adam groaned as he tried to get up. "How are we going to stop him?"

"I don't know," Jason shook his head. _'He's even more powerful than when he was the green ranger. And we barely survived that.' _

"You guys, we can't give up," Kat said as she moved to her knees.

"There has to be something we can do to help break this spell on him," Tanya said.

"Last time," Jason said, "It was the breaking of his sword that broke him out of the spell."

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy," Rocky muttered as he moved unsteadily to his feet.

"And staying here isn't going to help break him out of the spell either," Kat said. With that, she stood up. She took a step towards and almost lost her balance but righted herself almost immediately.

"Does the pink ranger think she can take me?" Tommy asked. "They must be desperate if they sent you after me. You're a pathetic excuse for a ranger, can't even stand on your own…always calling for help." The words cut through her, but Kat paid them no mind. Instead, she took a few more steps in his direction. The others shouted after her, but she ignored them. She was determined to help Tommy anyway she could. When they saw that, the rest of the team got to their feet and went after her.

"I'm not stupid enough to believe I can take you Tommy," She called when she close to him. "But I can try." She pulled out her blaster and shot at him. He ducked out of the way. "I don't want to hurt you Tommy."

"Well that's too bad because I _plan _on hurting you," he said before he charged at her. Kat barely had time to defend herself when she got the first hit from his sword. As she tried to prevent herself from falling, she felt a blast from him which took her off the ground and she landed a few feet away. Tommy smiled behind his helmet as she landed with a thud. He knew the rangers were his enemy but when he looked at the pink ranger he felt an extra surge of anger towards, not only her but the others as well. He felt the need to extract vengeance on them. And the first on his list was the pink ranger. Laughing, he made his way towards her. He saw the others coming and fired off a couple of blasts which connected with them sending them back a few feet. He reached Kat and stood in front of her. He bent down and grabbed her arm to pull her up.

"You're hurting me," Kat said through gritted teeth.

"I haven't begun to hurt you," he whispered. "You don't know the meaning of pain pink ranger, but you will find out." That was all the warning she got before she felt a blow to her stomach and was thrown backwards. She hit the ground again with a thud but this time, she de-morphed.

"Kat!" Tanya cried as she ran to her friend. The others caught up with her.

"How is she?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Tanya said. "Kat, can you hear me?" A moan was her response.

Tommy looked at the group and let out a chilling laugh. "Well, the pink bitch is out. Kitty-cat should have never stuck her nose where it didn't belong. Curiosity after all killed the 'cat'."

_(Florida)_

Kim sat on her bed, completely unaware of her surroundings. Her body was unmoving, almost frozen as she was in a trance-like state. Through her connection to Brennan and Tommy, she saw and heard everything he did and said. _'Oh my God, this is worse than the green ranger.' _Kim knew from his words to Kat and the feelings running through him that he was going to hurt them a lot more than normal. _'With all the anger that he has towards them with the way they were treating you, the rangers are not going to survive this without hurt. Tommy is the best and most dangerous one of you to ever turn evil. They won't be able to handle him.' _Brennan told Kim. _'That's why I have to help, isn't it? I have to stop him before he hurts them even more.'_

'_Yes Kimberly,' _he said. _'That's why __only__**you** can help him….no one else.' _

'_What do I have to do?'_

_(Angel Grove)_

"Damnit Tommy," Jason shouted. "Look at what you did."

"I see it," he chuckled. "She really should've stayed away from me." he cocked his helmet in their direction. "Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough."

"We're your friends Tommy," Rocky yelled at him. "Why can't you remember that?"

At his words, Tommy stiffened in a surge of anger. His voice, when he spoke, was low and tinged with barely contained fury. "Friends?! You call yourselves my friends? I am King and I am no friends to you pathetic rangers." He took one step forward and then stopped. "Tell me, why would I be friends with you weaklings when you don't know how to be friends to your own friends?"

The others looked at each other in confusion.

"We've always been good to our friends," Adam said.

"If the way you act is the way you're good to your friends then it's a good thing for me that I am not one of your _**friends**_," He said and he fired a couple shots at them. Tanya used her body to cover Kat while the rest moved out of the way. He took the opportunity of them not paying attention to attack them. Within seconds, they were de-morphed on the ground. Tommy stood and laughed at them. His laugh, more chilling than before, sent shivers down their spines.

"Look at you," he taunted. "All washed up. You call yourselves rangers, I call you weak. You tell me about friendships, when you know nothing of it."

"That's the second time you've said something like that," Jason called out as he struggled to get up. "What do you mean by it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tommy answered. "You people don't deserve to be rangers just for the way that you treat so-called friends."

"We treat our friends well," Tanya said. "But you don't seem to remember that. I mean, look at the way you treated Kat."

"She deserved it," Tommy said. "You say you're good friends. After all, you're here to claim that I am your friend, but I would never be friends with you people."

"But you are," Rocky said. "Why do you insist on trying to prove that we're bad friends?"

"Oh but I can prove it blue ranger," he said.

"How?" Kat asked.

"So the kitty-cat is alright," he said. "Next time I'll hurt you even more; you and the blue wolf."

"Blue wolf; what blue wolf?" Tanya asked.

"Billy," Rocky and Adam muttered. "He's talking about Billy," Rocky continued.

"Tell us how we're bad friends," Jason said, confused about the Billy part but desperate to know what Tommy was thinking.

"According to you, you're very good people and even better friends," Tommy said. "You treat each other and your other friends with respect and you are there for them no matter what. Is that what you really are?"

"Yes that's what we are," Kat said. "We here for you because we're your friends even if you can't remember that."

"Then tell me about your friendship with the pink ranger," Tommy said.

"Kat?" Jason asked in confusion. "She's our friend Tommy."

"Not that pink ranger you idiot," Tommy said. "I don't even know why she's a ranger when she can't even be a friend. No, I'm talking about _**the **_pink ranger…the better one…the first one."

"Kimberly," the name, though whispered by Kat, was clearly heard by Tommy.

"And give the kitty a prize," he clapped. "So there is a brain in there somewhere. Yes, I'm talking about Kimberly. What is your friendship with _**that**_ pink ranger?" The rangers looked at each other. They had no idea why Tommy asked them that.

"She was our friend," Rocky said.

"Was? And why isn't she your friend anymore?" Tommy asked as he started walking around.

"Because of what she did to you Tommy," Kat said. "She hurt you."

"Oh really?" he asked. "And how did she hurt me?"

"She broke up with you in a letter," Jason said. "She cheated on you."

"How are you so sure that that's what happened?" Tommy stopped and turned in his direction.

"He may not be, but we are," Adam said. "I was the one that read the letter. She said she had met someone else. She did cheat on you Tommy."

"So because she cheated on me, all of you decided to stop being her friend?" Tommy asked. "Wasn't she your friend as well? Didn't you just say that you stick by your friends no matter what?"

The rangers couldn't answer, and Tommy didn't give them a chance to. "Tell me, if _I _was the one she cheated on, then why did all of you sever your ties with her?"

Again they couldn't answer. "And you call yourself friends, you disgust me."

"We had a right to," Kat yelled out. "She treated you like shit Tommy. She claimed to love you and the first chance she got, she cheated on you. We were right to cut ties with her. She doesn't deserve you."

Tommy felt uncontrolled fury coursing through his body. "She doesn't deserve me? Why you little…..and what do you think that _**you**_ deserve me? You must be dreaming kitty-cat. I would never lower myself to be with the likes of you." Kat let out a gasp at his words. She couldn't deny that they tore through her. Her heart felt as if it was breaking. She felt Tanya's hand on her shoulders.

"It's just the spell talking Kat," she whispered. "He has no idea what he's saying."

"Why are you doing this Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Because you all deserve it," he said. "It's time to destroy you rangers once and for all." He took a step forward, but before he could go anymore, he collapsed to his knees letting out a scream of agony as a surge of power coursed through his body.

_(Minutes earlier—dreamscape…or Tommy's mind)_

_Kim opened her eyes to see herself in a vast and empty landscape. She looked around in confusion, wondering how she got where she was and where 'there' was. __**'What's going on? Where am I?' **__she started walking, hoping that she would eventually figure out where she was. She also wondered where Brennan flew off to. She walked for what felt like hours until she came upon what looked like a rock and a lake. __**'This reminds me of the lake in Angel Grove. Is that where I am?' **_

'_**No my dear,' **__a voice said. __**'You're in Tommy's mind.' **__She looked up to see Brennan flying towards her. _

'_**Brennan, what's going on?' **__she asked. __**'I thought I was supposed to be helping Tommy?'**_

'_**That's why you're here Kimberly,' **__he said as he settled on the rock. __**'This is the only way to help Tommy. Here is where you will be able to turn him back to our side.'**_

'_**What do I do?' **__Kim asked. Before he could answer, she heard a noise coming from the lake. Looking over, she saw Tommy being suspended in mid-air by ropes. _

'_**TOMMY!' **__she moved to go to him, but was stopped by Brennan. __**'Bren, let me go…I have to help him.'**_

'_**I know,' **__he said. __**'To help him, you will need to search your heart. Use his other half for that will be the only way you will be able to get through to him. They have his mind heavily clouded and the evil is most in his wrist. Although, if you free his mind, then it will be easier to release the evil power in his wrist. But, are you strong enough to do this Kimberly? You could get hurt.'**_

'_**I don't care about that Brennan,' **__she said. __**'Tommy needs me and I will help him. I may not be strong enough, but I will never know unless I try. I love him…but then again, you already knew that.' **__He nodded before he flew off the rock and circled above her. _

'_**Save him Kimberly,' **__he said. __**'For all our sakes.' **__And with that, he let out a cry before he disappeared. Kim turned back towards the lake…to Tommy. She wondered what Brennan had said about using his other half. She thought for a few minutes before it hit her. __**'Of course, Shalimar.' **__Focusing on where her ninjetti powers were and how she felt about Tommy, Kim concentrated. She stood there for a few seconds until she felt the power and she heard the screech of the crane. __**'YES! I did it!' **__Calming herself down, she called out to the bird as it flew into view. __**'Shalimar?'**_

'_**Kimberly, my human,' **__the bird replied as it descended towards her. __**'I have missed you so.'**_

'_**I'd like to chat Shal, but I need your help…Tommy needs our help actually.'**_

'_**What is the matter with our falcon?'**_

'_**He was turned evil by the machine empire,' **__Kim replied. __**'I need your help to break the spell from over him.'**_

'_**And you shall have it.'**_

'_**Ok,' **__Kim sighed before she turned back to the lake where Tommy was hovering. Dropping into the very familiar and well missed stance, she brought her hands up as she called forth her powers. __**'I am the pink crane, agile and graceful. I call upon the power of the ancient ninjetti. Come forth to help bring the white falcon, winged lord of the skies back to the side of good.' **__As she said the last word, she felt a surge of power go through her body. She focused on Tommy and concentrated on bringing his body towards her. She felt a pull and when she opened her eyes; his body was lying at her feet. Kneeling down over him, she placed her hand on his head and the other over his heart. __**'I am the pink ninjetti, the holder of the crane powers; the winged lady of the skies. I call to my heart, my other half, my mate, the white ninjetti, holder of the falcon powers and the winged lord of the skies. Come to me, I summon thee.' **__she felt a surge of power, even stronger than before go through her and enter Tommy's body. She watched as his body glowed pink before it glowed white. She felt his body surge as it accepted the powers before he disappeared. The moment he did, she felt the instant connection to his mind and heard a scream of agony. She knew in that instant that he was fighting the evil in his mind. Focusing on him, she disappeared to where he was._

_(Physical World)_

The others looked on in shock, horror and surprise as Tommy fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know," Jason said, "But it almost looks like he's fighting through the spell."

"What is going on?" Shego asked. "My King, are you alright?" he took a step towards Tommy but was blown back by a blast. Tommy, still on his knees, held his head in one hand, while the other was outstretched.

"What's happening to me?" Tommy asked. He screamed again as he felt another surge.

_(Tommy's Mind)_

_When Kim landed, she saw a black cloud hovering some feet in front of her. As she looked at it, she thought that it looked like it was covering something. When she looked closer, she realized that it was Tommy. Immediately, she knew that it was trying to regain control over him. She wouldn't let that happen. Moving towards him, she called out. __**'Damnit Tommy, fight it. You're stronger than this. Don't let it control you.' **__She raised a hand towards him and yelled, __**'CRANE POWER, WIND BLAST!' **__A strong wind came from her hand and went straight to Tommy. It blew the cloud from around him, giving her a chance to go to him. __**'Tommy, are you alright?'**_

'_**Kim? What are you doing here? How did you get here?' **__he asked._

'_**You needed me,' **__she smiled. __**'Besides, after all the times you've saved me, I definitely owe you. Come on Tommy, you can do this. You're strong enough to fight this. Fight it Tommy, do it for me.'**_

_(Physical World)_

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as he struggled to his feet. "It feels like something's tearing away in my head." Kat looked over at Tommy. She could see, as well as the others, that Tommy was indeed somehow fighting the spell. Forgetting the words that were spoken before, she took a step forward.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Look at him Jason," she said. "Somehow he's fighting the spell. Maybe if we encourage him, it will help him even more. What have we got to lose?"

"She's right Jase," Rocky said. "It can't hurt to try."

"Alright," Jason said, "But no one gets too close. We don't want him to lash out at us again." With that, they walked over to Tommy.

"You can do this Tommy," Kat said. "We right here with you."

"Come on bro," Jason said. "You're strong enough to break free."

"We need our fearless leader back," Rocky said.

"We can't be a team without you Tommy," Adam said.

"So come back to us," Tanya added.

_(Tommy's Mind)_

_Kim could see Tommy struggling with the hold the cloud had over him. She bit her lip as she thought of what to do. Getting an idea, she stepped forward. Seeing her coming closer, Tommy looked at her in panic. __**'NO! Kim, stay back. Please Beautiful; I don't want you to get hurt.'**_

'_**You would never hurt me Tommy,' **__she said. __**'You didn't when you were the green ranger and you wouldn't now. It's not in you to hurt me.' **__she took a breath and let it out slowly. She looked directly into his eyes and spoke from her heart. __**'I love you Thomas James Oliver; always and forever and nothing is going to change that. So fight this and come back to me.' **_

_(Physical World)_

They took steps toward him but stopped when he backed away and said. "No. Stay away from me." They stood there and watched as his ranger suit disappeared and re-appeared.

"It's working," Kat said. The others silently agreed with her. Kat, seeing Tommy still struggling, wondered about how else to help him. As she looked at him, she could see why she had fallen for him. Getting an idea, she walked towards Tommy.

"What are you doing Kat?" Tanya asked.

"I have an idea," she answered. When she was in front of Tommy, she focused on all her love for him and pulled him into a hug. Tommy froze for a split second before he thrust her away from him. Stunned, Kat fell to the ground. The others rushed up to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a scream of pure agony from Tommy. When they looked over, they saw him glowing pure white. They watched as he let out a white beam towards Shego and the other general and watched as it connected dead on. The dome faded as did the white glow surrounding Tommy. They saw that he was wearing the same clothes from earlier. Tired, Tommy couldn't stop himself from falling to his knees. Getting over their shock, they ran towards him.

_(Tommy's Mind—a few minutes earlier)_

_As he looked into her eyes, Tommy felt an answering emotion in him. He focused on it and let it build and consume him. Kim took a step forward and hugged him, paying no attention to the black cloud around him. She reached up to kiss him when she felt another presence. She recognized the presence to be Kat's and felt the love coming from the blonde. Pain, jealousy and hurt flashed through Kim and she took a step back from Tommy. Sensing what was wrong; Tommy felt annoyance and anger towards the blonde. The cloud of evil, feeling the anger, used it to gain hold of him again. Kim shook her head and stood looking at him. She felt Kat's presence leave and she looked at him. Fighting the hold over him, Tommy looked into her eyes. __**'I love you Kim….only you…no one else. Always and forever remember?' **__When he saw her nod, he let out a sigh of relief. Deciding enough was enough; he focused on his love for her and again let it build and consume him. He was satisfied when he saw and felt the cloud release its hold on his mind. Kim, filled with joy, ran towards him. __**'You did it Tommy.' **__laughing, she threw her arms around his neck. Burying his face in her neck, her strawberry scent filled his senses. __**'I couldn't do it without your help Kim.' **__Looking over his shoulder, she saw the cloud still hovering. __**'We still have one thing left to do.' **__He released her and turned around. Looking at the cloud then back at Kim, he saw her nod. __**'You have to call your powers first. The ninjetti ones.'**_

'_**Alright.' **__Closing his eyes, Tommy focused on where his ninjetti powers used to be. After a few minutes, he felt the familiar and opened his eyes to the screech of the falcon. __**'Brennan.'**_

'_**Tommy, it's good to be with you again.' **_

'_**Same here,' **__Tommy said. __**'Are you ready for this?'**_

'_**Yes,' **__he answered. __**'Let's do it,'**__ he said. __**'I am the white falcon, just and able. I call upon the powers of the ancient ninjetti.'**__ Tommy felt the power come over him like a warm blanket. And instinctively knew what to do. He looked again at Kim and said. __**'Ready Kim?'**_

'_**Let's do this.'**_

_Taking their positions, they brought their hands up and called on their powers._

'_**NINJETTI THE CRANE!'**_

'_**NINJETTI THE FALCON!' **__Within minutes, the two stood there, garbed in their ninjetti uniform, except this time, Tommy's falcon on his chest plate was intertwined with a pink crane and he had pink lines outlining the edge of the uniform. For Kim, where Tommy had his falcon and her crane was her pink crane intertwined with a white falcon and she had white lines outlining the edge of her uniform. Turning to the cloud, they raised their hands. __**'WE COMBINE THE POWERS OF THE WHITE FALCON AND THE PINK CRANE, THE LORD AND LADY OF THE SKIES, TO BANISH THIS EVIL ONCE AND FOR ALL. WHITE CRANE BLAST!' **__the cloud disappeared with a loud shriek and they watched as the scenery changed from the black, empty place to the rock by the lake. Turning to Tommy, Kim looked up at him. __**'It's gone. You're you again.' **_

'_**Thanks for the help.'**_

'_**Anytime,' **__she smiled. She looked around before looking back at him once more. __**'It's time for you to go back.' **__Stepping forward, she reach up and pulled his head towards her. she placed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled away. __**'I love you.'**_

'_**I love you too.'**_

'_**When you get home,' **__she said as she stepped away. __**'Call me.'**_

'_**Alright.' **__As they both faded away, he whispered, __**'See you soon Beautiful.' **__The last thing he saw before he disappeared was her answering grin. _

_(Physical World)_

"Are you ok?" Jason asked as he reached out a hand to help him. He was shocked when Tommy pushed him away and even more shock by his following words. "Don't touch me."

"Tommy?" Kat called.

"Is he still under the spell?" Tanya asked.

"No I'm not," Tommy answered her. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard their communicators beep.

"Go ahead Zordon," Jason said when he realized that Tommy wasn't going to answer.

"Teleport to the Command Chamber immediately."

"We're on our way," Jason said. They teleported out and within seconds, they landed at the Chamber. Billy looked up from where he was working on the viewing globe and moved towards them. "Guys, you're back." He turned his attention to Tommy and moved towards him, but was shocked when Tommy stepped away. "Tommy, you ok?"

Tommy said nothing as he walked away from the group and over to the console.

"What just happened?" Billy asked.

"We have no idea," Rocky said.

"What happened down there?" Billy asked. "Moments after you guys got there, we lost visual."

"The general Shego had placed a barrier around us," Adam said. "No one could get in or out. So I'm guessing that included visuals as well."

"How did you guys break Tommy out of the spell?"

"We didn't," Tanya said. "He broke out of it by himself."

"How bad was it?" Billy asked, fearing the answer.

"It was bad," Rocky said. "Tommy was really cruel and he was strong as hell."

"I couldn't believe the way he treated Kat," Adam said. "It was like he really had it out for her."

Billy sighed. Everything they said was reminiscent of the evil green ranger. "You guys have never encountered evil Tommy before, but it sounds exactly like when he first became a power ranger and was turned by Rita."

Kat and Jason were the only ones who weren't participating in the discussion. Kat, because she was worried about Tommy and Jason because his mind was going over everything that was spoken before. He shook out of his thoughts to see Kat walking over to Tommy. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, he watched as Tommy violently shook her hand off.

"Tommy, talk to us," she pleaded. "What's wrong? Do you think that we're going to blame you for what happened? Because we aren't." Tommy ignored her and kept his head bowed. Zordon looked down at his rangers in sadness. He could only guess at what had happened, but he was sure that it was bad and a lot of things were said in the process. The problem with being evil was that you usually spoke the truth and you didn't care who it hurt. And with everything that had happened with Kimberly, he was sure that words were exchanged.

"I have nothing more to say to either one of you," Tommy said. His voice soft yet loud enough to be heard by the others. "And frankly, I don't care whether you blame me or not because I'm not sorry for anything I said." That caused a reaction from everyone.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"Are you saying that you meant every word you said down there?" Jason asked

"Exactly," he said. "It might've been harsh but most of it was the truth."

"Which part was the lie?" Rocky asked, remembering when he called them pathetic.

"When I said the rangers were weak and pathetic," he replied. "That part was a lie. Everything else though was true."

"Even what you said to me?" Kat asked her voice tinged with pleading note, almost as if she's begging him to deny it.

"Even that," he told her, his back still turned. "I meant what I said to you Katherine."

"But why Tommy?" she asked. "I thought we were friends…I thought you were my friend."

At that, he let out a laugh and turned to face the group. "Friends? Friends? Do you guys even know what the word mean?"

"Of course we do," Rocky said. "We're your friends Tommy."

"My friends," he said, "Just like you were Kimberly's friends?" he didn't give them a chance to answer. "I asked once before and I'll ask it again, if I was the one that Kim cheated on, why did all of you cut all ties to her?" Like before, they couldn't answer. Billy frowned as he looked at Tommy. He looked at him and said, "You needed us Tommy. She hurt you and you needed us. You were our friend and you were the one most in need."

"She was your friend first Billy," Tommy said. "You knew Kim longer than I did and you turned your back on her. Do you remember seventh grade Billy?"

"Yes," Billy answered, silently wondering where Tommy was going with it.

"Kim told me how some girls on the dance team treated you," Tommy said. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes," he answered a sinking feeling in his heart.

"And do you remember what it was that Kim did?" Tommy asked. "She quit the team for you, didn't she? She quit the team because you were her friend and she wasn't going to let anyone walk over you and treat you like that. She also promised you that she would always be there for you. And she was. Yet the one time that she needed you, you turned on her without a second thought." Billy bowed his head feeling ashamed.

Tommy turned to Adam and Rocky. "The two of you became friends with me the same time that you became friends with Kim, yet you turned on her for me. Why? Did you guys forget who it was that helped you understand about being rangers and being the new kids in school? Did you forget who it was that went out of her way to make you feel welcome and make you feel like you were a part of the group?" the two couldn't answer as they too bowed their heads in shame.

He turned next to Kat. "You, more than those two (pointing at Rocky and Adam), shouldn't have been so against Kim. Apparently you forgot how it is that you became a ranger in the first place. You almost killed Kim and she turned around and forgave you for it. If it wasn't for her, you never would've been a ranger. The truth is Kat, the only reason I forgave for putting her in the hospital was because of her. She asked me to. You owe her a lot Kat, and how do you repay her? You bad mouth her the second she makes a mistake. The mistake that you made was bigger than hers. Yours almost cost her life, and her mistake was finding someone else. You had no right Kat and the only reason you did was because you somehow thought and hoped that you and I would end up together. Well I'm telling you now; it's not going to happen. I couldn't be with someone that would turn on her friends as quickly as you did." Kat felt tears run down her cheeks as each word was spoken. Hearing everything out loud like that and Tommy's rejection was like a knife to her heart. She couldn't speak except for the few sobs that tried to escape her tightly closed throat.

"Tanya," he started. "You're probably the only one that had any right to think of Kim the way you did because you've never met her. You don't have the first hand experience of knowing Kim, all you had to go on was what we said about her. Considering the fact that Kat is your best friend and your lifeline…after all, she's the only other female in the group and you live with her…your actions would be based on _her _actions. And for that I can't blame you. Am I a little mad that you judged Kim and you've never met her, yes, I am; but I understand." Tanya gave him a nod and a small smile to show that there was no hard feelings to what he said.

Taking a breath, Tommy turned to the final person in the group. The one he was most disappointed in. "When I first became a ranger, I hated you. Not because you were the leader but because of the closeness between you and Kim. I liked her and I was jealous of what the two of you had. When you guys broke the spell on me and asked me to join the team, I couldn't believe it. After I started spending time with the group, you guys became my best friends. Well, you and Kim more than the others. I admired you Jason, because you were the leader and you were the first to hold out your hand as friendship to me after the spell was broken. When we became friends, you became my best male friend; the one who was my equal in everything. As I got to know you, I got to understand the relationship between you and Kim. You were her big brother. She looked up to you and respected your decisions and approval a lot. That's why I was so terrified to ask her out. I was asking out your little sister, who I really liked and I knew that your approval of our relationship had meant a lot to her. She told me that for as long as she could remember, you were her rock; the one constant thing in her life that she knew she could depend on. You were someone that was always there for her. she also told me about the promise you made her when you were five years old." When he said that, Jason's eyes went wide in recognition. Seeing it, Tommy continued, "You know what it is and I'm not going to repeat it. But because of that, because of how much I know you meant to her, I'm most disappointed in you Jase. You were the one person who she thought would always be there for her. The one who protected her for as long as she could remember, the one she trusted the most. But you destroyed that trust when you abandoned her. She needed someone in her corner and no one was there. You did the one thing you promised her you wouldn't and now she's left picking up the pieces. I'm disappointed and angry at you more than the others because I thought that if anyone would defend her, it would be you. I guess I was wrong."

"Tommy, I…." Jason started. But Tommy shook his head and took a step back.

"Before, I thought of you guys as my teammates and my friends, but now I can't. True friends don't do to each other what you did to Kim. I'm not going to abandon this team, that would be selfish and besides, even if I don't trust you as friends, I do trust you when we're in battle. But I'm not the one who's friendship and trust you have to worry about." Taking a breath, he stepped back a few more steps and looked at the group. He gave a sad shake of his head. "The funny thing is, if any of you had even bothered to call Kim, you would've known that the letter was a lie."

"What?" they asked as one.

"Kim never fell in love with anyone else," he told them. "She was lying when she said that. The only part of the letter that was true was when she said that Coach Schmidt was getting her ready for the competitions…everything else were a lie."

"How do you know?" Tanya asked.

"Because she came to see me a few days after I got the letter," he answered her. "At first we kind of yelled at each other, but then we ended up talking about it and what it meant."

"Does that mean you guys are still together?" Rocky asked.

"No," he said to their shock. "We decided that with my being a ranger and her needing to focus on her gymnastics, that it was best if we broke things off and be friends. Oh, we still love each other but we're not together. And I think it was the best thing to happen to us."

"How so?" Adam asked.

"She and I are closer than before," he said. "As much as we love each other, now that we don't have the pressures of being boyfriend/girlfriend while dealing with our vigorous extra activities, we can actually focus on building our friendship and that's what we're doing. And we decided that someday when our lives are settled and we don't have anything in our way, we'd give it another go. But until then, we're friends."

"Tommy, I don't know what to say," Jason said. "I mean—

"Jase, don't," he cut him off. "I'm still angry at you guys and I can't be here anymore. You guys have a lot to think about and if I stay around you, then I'm just going to keep thinking on everything and I'm going to be even more pissed that I am. So I think it's best if anything you guys have to say, you keep it to yourselves for now. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel." He sighed and ran a hand through his head. "I have to go." He raised his wrist to teleport but was stopped by Zordon.

"Tommy I have one question."

"What is it Zordon?"

"How was it that you were able to break the hold that the machine empire had on you?"

"Kimberly," he said and shrugged at their shocked faces.

"How so?" Zordon asked.

"I don't know really," he answered. "but she was with me and we used our ninjetti powers to break the hold."

"But those powers were destroyed," Billy said.

Tommy shrugged again. "Well, I'd say ask Kim, as she was the one who told me how to do it, but I won't." At the questioning looks, he said, "The games are coming up and I refuse to allow her to go through what she did before she left for Florida. And besides, none of you are talking to her remember? And even if you do decide to talk to her now, I know it's going to take awhile for _her _to talk with you. I got to go. See you Zordon." And with that, he teleported out in a flash of red. The gang stood there looking at the spot for a few shocked seconds. They slowly came back to awareness, though they were still thinking on what he said earlier. Turning to the group, Jason said, "We should probably go."

"I agree," Zordon said. "Rangers, you have a lot to think about on what was revealed. I must say that I agree with everything Tommy said and I find myself disappointed at your actions."

"But Zordon," Kat said, "How were we supposed to react?"

"Better than that young Katherine," Zordon said. "Gasket received a blow today with the destruction of one of his most prized generals. I advise that you take this opportunity to think on what Tommy has spoken onto you. You are dismissed." At his words, the rangers' teleported back home. Zordon let out a sigh. He couldn't believe how far this had gotten.

"Zordon, what do you think will happen?" Alpha asked.

"They will make it through this Alpha," he replied. "I have faith in them."

…

Tommy landed in his bedroom. He shook his hair out of its ponytail and went straight into the shower. Twenty minutes later, he came out wearing boxers and a t-shirt. He crawled under the covers and grabbed his cell phone. Flipping it open, he found Kim's number and pressed the call button. Three rings later, she picked up.

"_Hi."_

"Hey Kim," he said as he settled on the bed. "How are you? No after effects of the powers returning?"

"_No, none whatsoever," she replied. "How do you think we got them back?"_

"I don't know," he said. "I'm just glad we did."

"_So how did it go back at the Chamber?"_

"I told them," he replied. "I told them about you, me, the letter and our decision."

"_You did?" she asked. "Why?"_

"They thought I was feeling regretful for what I said under the spell and I wasn't," he said, frustration creeping up in his tone. "I just couldn't take it anymore Kim. I couldn't take how they were treating you. So I told them what I really thought."

"_I bet they were shocked."_

"They were, but I didn't care," he sighed, "I just wanted them to understand and to know what they were doing and why they shouldn't feel the way that they do. I told them that they should think on it before ever approaching you."

"_Thanks for defending me."_

"You never have to thank me for that Kim," he replied. "Hey, no one saw you, did they?"

"_No," she answered. "My door was closed tight when I came to and when I checked the dorm, my roommate was already sleeping. So I'm safe." She let out a yawn. "I'm sorry."_

He chuckled. "It's ok, I'm pretty tired myself. The day flew by really fast and with everything that happened, I'm pretty sure that the moment I hang up, I'm going to be dead to the world."

_She laughed. "Same here. I'm too tired to think about anything, so we'll have to have the talk about our returning ninjetti powers some other time."_

"Sounds good," he said. "Goodnight Kim, I'll talk to you later."

"_Talk to you later too," she said. "Oh and Tommy? everything's going to work itself out. You'll see."_

"I believe you," he smiled. "Goodnight."

"_Goodnight," she said before she hung up._

True to his word, Tommy fell asleep the moment he relaxed his head on his pillow. Miles across the state, down in Florida, the same thing happened to Kim. Both had smiles on their faces and both knew that despite everything that had happened, they still had their someday to look forward to.

**

* * *

****A/N 4: **hope you guys liked it. For those that wanted Kim to come in….she couldn't remember. Tommy had Shego put a barrier around them so that no one could get in or out. I do hope everyone likes how Kim helped Tommy. I don't think I've ever read that happening before but if it has…then it was a good idea.

**A/N 5:** I hope Tommy's view on everyone was good. I like how it turned out and I hope you guys do too. R & R and let me know what you think. next chapter will jump ahead to TURBO (murianthesis episode only)


	5. Interlude: Reflections

**A/N: **here it is; the new chapter (which is like 24 pages long…the longest chapter of this story so far). I hope you guys like. This chapter is done in part thanks to prophet144, who basically gave me the idea to put this as a separate chapter and my friend Llee, who allowed me to bounce my ideas off of her. I hope you guys and everyone else likes it.

**A/N 2: **the chapter is done in third person POV and will be everyone by themselves.

**Summary:** Aftermath of King for a Day; the rangers reflect on everything that happened with them, Kim and Tommy .

**Disclaimer: **if you still haven't gotten it yet, you're never going to.

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Someday:_

"_Talk to you later too," she said. "Oh and Tommy? Everything's going to work itself out. You'll see."_

"_I believe you," he smiled. "Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight," she said before she hung up._

_True to his word, Tommy fell asleep the moment he relaxed his head on his pillow. Miles across the state, down in Florida, the same thing happened to Kim. Both had smiles on their faces and both knew that despite everything that had happened, they still had their someday to look forward to._

_(Now)_

_(Tanya w/a bit of Kat)_

She sighed as she teleported into her room. Her mind was still caught up in what happened earlier at the Chamber. _'I can't believe Tommy felt that way about everything.' _She toed off her shoes as she thought on what he had said. _'I never knew that Kim did all of that for them, no wonder Tommy was pissed. I don't blame him at all.' _Shaking her head, she stripped out of her clothes and went to the shower. Twenty minutes later, she walked out in her towel, brushing her wet hair. She grabbed a small towel and wrapped it around her head as she got her pajamas and put them on. When she was done, she sat on the edge of the bed and dried her hair before she resumed brushing it. Her thoughts drifted once again, but this time they turned to Kimberly. _'Poor Kim; She counted on all her friends to be there for her and they weren't. I can't believe they did that. I can't believe __**I **__did that.'_ She stood up and started pacing. _'Tommy said not to feel guilty, but I can't help it. So what if I had never met Kim. I should've picked up on the way everyone talked about her to know that she would never send a letter like that to Tommy and definitely not to such a public place. I'm so mad at myself. I've never judged someone without getting to know them, so why did I judge Kimberly like that? I have to make this right. _She stopped pacing and turned to stand in front of her window. _'There has to be someway to make this right.' _She sighed once more and turned from the window and walked to her bed. _'I'll think of something in the morning. Hopefully it's not too late to fix this.' _And with that, she turned off the light and got under the covers. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow, her final thoughts on how she would be able to, or if she would be able to repair the damage that they did and not on how her roommate and best friend was feeling.

…

The next day, she woke up at nine. She lay in bed for a few minutes before she got up and went to the bathroom. As she was cleaning up, she started thinking on everything once more and what she could do when an idea came to her. _'Hey, I can do that. But will I get the chance though?' _she came out of the bathroom and went to her bed. She sat on it and grabbed her phone. _'Should I do this?' _she shook her head. _'It's worth a try…I have to do this.' _She picked up her phone and dialed the number. "Hi, don't hang up please," when she realized that they wouldn't, she continued. "I know that a lot of things were said…a lot of hurtful things, but can we talk?" she paused. "I wanted to talk to you about….."

About thirty minutes later, she hung up the phone feeling better than before. _'I'm so glad I did that. I was really scared and I wasn't sure how everything would go, but it went fine.' _She smiled as she moved out of her room to go downstairs. _'I'm so happy and I'm really glad that we got a chance to talk.' _As she went into the kitchen, she saw Kat sitting at the table. Looking at her friend, she saw the anguish in her eyes. She let out a sigh and couldn't help but feel bad for her. Ever since she moved here and met Kat, all she heard from the blonde was how good of a person Tommy was and how much she was in love with him. But she was also a bit angry at her as well. She never knew exactly what it was that caused Kat to become a ranger and she didn't know that everyone had been through so much with Kim. After her phone call this morning and thinking on things last night, she really couldn't blame Tommy for going off on them. With a sigh, she pushed those thoughts from her mind and walked over to Kat. Taking a seat, she said. "Hey Kat."

"Hey T," Kat replied. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I should be asking you that," she replied. "I know what Tommy said hurt you, so how are you _really _doing?"

"I don't know," Kat replied. "I feel hurt and angry. I just…I can't believe that he would say things like that. I thought he cared about me." Tanya couldn't help but roll her eyes, though Kat didn't see it. She couldn't believe that Kat couldn't see exactly why he was angry at them, especially after what he said in the Command Chamber.

"Can you really blame him?" she answered. "You're my best friend Kat, and I hate to say this, but Tommy was right. The way we acted towards Kimberly wasn't right. So what if she hurt Tommy? It wasn't our place. It was between Kim and Tommy and that's how it should've stayed. We never should've chose sides."

"How can you say that Tanya?" Kat asked, looking in shock at her best friend. "Kim hurt Tommy."

"It was a lie Kat," she retorted. "And you know it." Pausing, she thought on her next question. Looking directly into Kat's eyes, she decided to ask. "Why are you really so against Kimberly? Why do you hate her so much?"

Taken aback, Kat looked at Tanya before she turned her head. "I don't hate her."

"You could've fooled me," she answered. Kat said nothing as she kept her gaze firmly fixed away from Tanya.

"I love him Tanya," Kat said after a while. "From the moment I saw him, I fell completely in love with him."

"And you hated Kim because she had him," she stated. "From what I've heard and from seeing how Tommy reacted while he was evil and back in the Command Chamber, you never stood a chance Kat. Kimberly has Tommy's heart. She always has and I believe that she always will. You need to get over this Kat; Tommy will never be with you. He said so himself and you need to accept it and move on."

"Why would you say that Tanya?" Kat asked, her eyes filling with tears. "She doesn't deserve him. She left when he needed her and I was the one that was here. I thought you were my best friend and that you would on my side."

'_Is she for real? She knows better than me why Kim left the team and everything that both she and Tommy have been through and she still believe that they don't belong together? Did she not listen to Tommy yesterday?' _Shaking her head, she let out a sigh. She reached out and grabbed Kat's hand between her own. "I am your best friend Kat," she said. "That is exactly why I'm telling you this. How can you say Kim doesn't deserve him? Everything I've heard about the two of them since I became a ranger shows that they _do _belong together. And Kim never left him. From what I understood, they practically had to convince her to go to Florida because she wanted to stay. Listen to me Kat, please. You have to let this go. Your friendship with Tommy is already on the rocks, the one with Kim is practically over. Understand that Tommy will never see you as a girlfriend; right now he doesn't even see us as friends. If you keep this up, you will lose him completely. And I know you don't want that. His friendship is all you will get from him Kat." Seeing her avert her face, she sighed before she continued. "I know that you don't want to hear this, but you have to. Let go of this fantasy of being Tommy's girlfriend and try to rebuild what little trust he does have left for you. If you keep trying to pursue this, you will regret it." When Kat didn't say anything, she let go of her hand walked out of the kitchen. She paused as she reached the doorway. "Think about what I said Kat. I'd hate to see you lose another friend, and you know you will if you keep thinking the way you are." And with that, she walked out of the kitchen leaving Kat alone with her thoughts.

_(Adam)_

When they green beam from the teleportation landed, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he had touched down in his back yard rather than in his house. Seeing that it was rather nice out, he decided to sit outside for awhile. He moved to the back porch and sat on the swing. As he slowly started the swing, he went over the entire day. From the discussion at the youth center, to Tommy rushing, finding out he was kidnapped, fighting against an evil Tommy and finally getting scolded by not only him, but by their mentor also. The disappointment that was clearly present in Zordon's tone as well as him admitting it left Adam with waves of guilt. Add to that, the words that Tommy had spoken to him…to the entire group about their dealings with Kimberly, had him feeling disgusted. _'How did everything come to this? Why did we….why did I go against Kim when everything in me was screaming not to? When I read that letter, I knew in my heart that there was no way that Kim could've written it…that there was no way she'd hurt Tommy like that. So then, why did I turn against one of my best friends?' _he groaned as he got up and started pacing. _'Kim has been nothing but nice to me from the day we met. She's always been there for me and the one time she needed me, I failed her.' _He sighed as his mind flashed back to the first day he met Kimberly…

_Flashback_

_He pushed his rollerblades as fast as they could. In front of him, he could see his two best friends skating as fast as they could go as well. All three of them were hurrying to catch a stroller that had gotten away from a father a few minutes ago. As the stroller turned onto the grass, so did they. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw three people rushing after the stroller as well; a girl in pink, a guy in white and another guy in blue. Shaking his head, he refocused on the stroller only to look on in horror as he saw that it was heading straight for the edge of the cliff. A flash of pink caught his eye and for a second he looked over and he watched the girl in pink push off the ground and flip through the air. Turning to his friend Rocky, the two locked arms as they allowed their other friend Aisha to use it as leverage to jump through the air. He turned back to watch as the other girl flipped until she landed directly in front of the stroller, stopping it as Aisha landed behind it…..After they handed they baby over, he and his friends turned to the other three teenagers._

"_Hi, I'm Kimberly," the girl in pink said. She turned and pointed to the guys on each side of her. "The guy in white here is Tommy and the guy in blue is Billy."_

"_I'm Aisha," his friend started. "The guy in red is Rocky and the guy in black is Adam."_

"_Nice to meet you guys," Kim, Tommy and Billy all said._

"_Same here," they replied. _

_(Moving forward…a few days after the power transfer—their first day at AGHS)_

_He, Rocky and Aisha were walking through the halls of AGHS. It was their first day as new students and a few days since they became rangers. As he was thinking over everything that happened, he didn't pay attention to where he was walking, counting on his friends to guide him. He was jerked out of his thoughts by the yelling of his name._

"_HEY ADAM, AISHA, ROCKY…OVER HERE!" looking up, he saw Kim standing over by a locker with Tommy and Billy, waving her hands to get their attention. He looked at the others and shrugged as they made their way over to them. As they got near, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the one on Kim's face._

"_Hey guys," Aisha said. _

"_So, how are you guys enjoying your stay in Angel Grove so far?" Kim asked._

"_It's cool," Rocky said. "Especially the youth center."_

"_You're only saying that because of the food," he turned to Rocky and smiled. _

"_Shut up Adam," Rocky blushed._

"_Yeah we know," Tommy said. "Ernie makes the best burgers in town." _

"_So," Kim started as she tucked a strand of hair behind her hair. "Do you guys want to hang out with us after school? We usually go to the youth center."_

_They looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, we'd love too."_

"_Great!" Kim said as she bounced on her feet, the excitement coming off her in waves. Tommy laughed as he looked at his girlfriend. "Don't mind her; she had a bit too much sugar."_

"_Hey!" Kim smacked him on his arm. _

"_Ouch!" he exaggerated. "See, she's dangerous too." He laughed as she smacked him again._

"_Don't mind my boyfriend," Kim smiled as everyone laughed. "He forgot his mind today. Anyways, I think it'd be good. We can hang out and talk about everything and anything." She leaned in so that no one could hear them. "I mean, I'm sure that you guys have questions about you new 'job', right? And we can get to know each other better." _

"_Yeah that'd be great," Aisha said._

"_Cool," Kim smiled. It seemed to him she was always smiling. Her good mood was really infectious and the others couldn't help but smile too. "Well, come one. Let's get to class before the bell rings." As soon as the words left her mouth, the first bell sounded. They looked at her, then at each other before they started laughing._

"_You called it," he said. _

_Kim shrugged as she grabbed her bag off the floor. "It's been known to happen." They all laughed as they headed to home room._

_End flashback_

He stopped pacing and leaned against the railing. _'Tommy had every right to go off on us. We never should've treated Kimberly like that. And now, because of it, I lost her trust and her friendship. I was so stupid. Why didn't I call her? Even as I read that letter I knew that it didn't sound like Kim.' _He sighed. _'Why did I decide that being a ranger was more important than being a friend? Just because Tommy was our leader and we needed him to lead the team, that didn't give me the right to treat Kim like that. And to let it go on for so long…I doubt Kim will ever forgive us for the way we treated her. I can only hope.' _He looked up at the sky, letting out a sad smile when he saw the stars twinkling brightly. He frowned as he thought on Tommy said that Kim helped him. _'He said that she used her ninjetti powers, but how? We lost them and she gave hers up to Kat. So how did she get them back? Does that mean we got ours back as well?' _he shook his head. _'While it would be nice to find out, I'm not going to risk it until I'm absolutely sure what happened.' _He sighed again. _'I can only hope I get a chance to apologize to Kim. I hope she forgives me.' _

_(Rocky)_

He landed in his room with a sigh. Stripping off his clothes, he took a quick shower before heading down to the kitchen. As he prepared a sandwich, Tommy's words came back to him;

…_if I was the one she cheated on, then why did all of you sever your ties with her..._

…_._ _who it was that helped you understand about being rangers and being the new kids in school…_

…_.yet you turned on her for me…._

…_.she was your friend first…._

He sighed as he sat the counter. _'I can't believe it. After everything we've been through; Phaedos…Kim losing her powers….becoming rangers and friends….saying goodbye at the airport…after all that, I turned on her. She became one of my best friends and I treated her like crap. She didn't deserve that….she didn't deserve what we did to her.' _He ran his hand through his hair. _'Tommy's right. It was between he and Kim and that's where it should've stayed. Just because they broke up, it wasn't fair to cut all ties with Kim or treat her like that. We didn't even try to find out. Kim being Kim, called us thinking that we would be there. But we….I didn't. Instead of talking to her, I yelled at her.' _He let out a sad sigh as he thought back to the day that Kim had called, just a few weeks after the letter.

_Flashback_

_The phone ringing jerked him from his sleep. Groggily, he reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"_

"_Hi Rocky," a soft voice on the other end replied. It was a voice he knew well and the sound of it was enough to remove all sleepiness from him._

"_Kim?" he asked, shock coloring his voice._

"_Yeah, it's me," she said. "Can we talk?"_

_Remembering how she treated Tommy, he felt anger running through him. "About what Kimberly? What the hell do you have to say that I would want to hear?"_

"_Rocky, please…"_

"_NO!" he yelled. "Do you know what you did? You cheated on Tommy. You broke his heart Kim. I never thought that you would be capable of something like that."_

"_Just let me explain," she pleaded._

"_There's nothing to explain," he said acidly. "You've said all you needed to say and that letter was explanation enough. I can't believe you hurt Tommy like that and I can't believe I was ever friends with a backstabbing cheater like you." He heard a pain filled gasp from, but chose to ignore it. "Don't ever call back here again; I never want to talk to you again. Tommy deserves better than you." And with that he hung up. He never heard her tearful whisper saying everything was a lie and that she was sorry._

_End flashback_

He always heard that hindsight was 20/20 and it was true. Looking back, he wished he had listened to her. Even now, he still couldn't believe he said those words to her. _'She is…was my little sister and I fed her to the wolves. I abandoned her. The one time she needed me to listen and I didn't. She was always there for me and she always listened to what I had to say. She was the first one, other than Adam and Aisha, to see past my clown attitude. And I let her down.' _He put his head in his hands and moaned. _'Why? Why did I treat her like that? How could I throw away a friendship like that? Tommy was right. Friends don't do to each other what we did to Kim. I don't even know how to make this right…or if I __**can**__ make this right. If Kim never talks to me again, I wouldn't blame her. Dear God, please give me a second chance…give me chance to correct this mistake and fix my friendship with Kim…please, before it's too late'._

_(Billy)_

The faded blue light of the teleportation beam disappeared. When he looked around, he was thankful that his father rarely, if ever, came out to the garage. His mind too jumbled to go to sleep, he decided to stay there and tinker around. He tried to focus on what he was doing but he couldn't. His mind kept going over what Tommy had told him;

…_she quit the team because you were her friend and she wasn't going to let anyone walk over you and treat you like that. She also promised you that she would always be there for you. And she was. Yet the one time that she needed you, you turned on her without a second thought…._

He felt shame go through him. Tommy's words repeating over and over. _'I turned on her. She was my best friend and I turned on her.' _She was always there for him, even when they were kids. She was always the one that could get him to play with the others; she never would let him refuse. Always saying that his brain needed a break and he needed to have fun and be a kid to relax it. _'Even if she could never understand me, she was one of my best friends and she always made sure I was included in anything that the others did. From the moment we met, she was always defending me, along with Trini and the others, but more often than not, it was her that did the defending. She's stood by me and the one time I'm supposed to stand by her, I don't.' _In frustration, he threw the wrench in his hand on the garagefloor. He stood and started pacing. As he paced, he remembered what he had told Jason; he had told him how what she did was despicable and that he never knew her. He took Kat's side over his best friend and it turns out they were wrong. _'How could I do that to Kim? Why did I agree with Kat? I'm supposed to be a genius and I couldn't see that the letter was a lie. The clues were all there; major one being the way Tommy reacted. He'd get so angry whenever we spoke about Kim and he refused to talk to any of us about it. That should've tipped me off that something was wrong or that he knew more about what was going on.' _He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _'Instead, I listened to Kat and everyone else. And when Kim called, I didn't listen to her either. I yelled at her.' _He remembered Tommy's words describing just one the times that Kim had chosen to stand by him. He let out a sad smile as he remembered when she had quit the dance team.

_Flashback_

_The twelve year old sat on the bench in the gym. He was waiting on one of his best friends, who had dance practice but wasn't there yet. In the meantime, he had decided to finish up the little homework that was assigned. As he sat there, he felt a shadow come over him. Looking up, he saw a group of girls that were on the dance team with Kim. Stacy, the leader, looked at him with a sneer. _

"_Well, if it isn't the geek-boy," she sneered as the others laughed. He dropped his eyes back to his book, refusing to let them see the hurt in them. But Stacy didn't like that. Frowning, she reached forward and shoved none too gently on his shoulder. "Hey, geek, I'm talking to you."_

_Ignoring her, he concentrated once more on his work, though inside he was desperately hoping that someone would help or she would leave him alone. His prayers were answered when he heard a voice behind Stacy._

"_What is going on here?" Looking up, he breathed a breath of relief as he saw that it was Kim. _

"_Nothing Kimmy," Laura, another girl on the team said. "We're just having fun."_

"_My name is not Kimmy Laura," Kim said. "And your fun better not include Billy."_

"_And what if it did?" Stacy asked. She never really liked Kimberly but only put up with her because Kim was an amazing dance, even better than her. "I don't know why you're friends with the geek Kimberly."_

"_His name is Billy Stacy," Kim huffed, her hands going to her hips. "And he is not a geek; he's my friend. And I don't like you calling him that."_

"_Kimberly," Lynnette, Stacy's best friend, spoke. "Our dance team is the best which makes us the most popular group in school. It's not good for us or you to hang around with him."_

"_Excuse me?" Kim said. "I told you before, Billy is my friend and I'm not going to stop being friends with him just because the dance team is popular and you don't like him."_

"_Well, you need to make a choice," Stacy said. "We can't have our star dancer be seen with such lowly people. You have to cut you friendship with him."_

"_And if I don't?" Kim asked._

"_Then we're kicking you off the dance team," Stacy said smugly. She smirked because she knew that Kim loved being on the team. He wasn't really paying attention to them, but did now. Like Stacy, he knew that Kim loved being on the team and didn't want her to lose her position because of him. So he spoke up to tell her that. "Kimberly, it is admirable of the lengths you are willing to undertake to prove our friendship and I cannot express enough gratitude. However, I refuse to allow you to terminate such an honorable position and understand that you would keep it—_

"_Billy, if you think I'm going to chose dancing over you, then you're wrong," Kim said. She turned to the girls, who were shocked. "I told you that Billy is my friend and just because I love dancing doesn't mean I'm going to sacrifice my friendship for it. Dance is important to me, but not that important. I'm not going to abandon my friend."_

"_I can't believe you would choose that…that thing over dance. Look at him Kimberly," Stacy said. "He wears glasses and his nose is always in a book or he's always doing some freaky experiment. He's a freaking weirdo Kim. He doesn't even dress properly but I guess for a geek it's alright. Kim—_

_Whatever else she was going to say was cut when Kim punched her. "I told you not to call him that and I don't care how he's dressed. He's not my friend because of that. You don't have to worry about kicking me off the team Stacy… I quit!" she turned to him. "Let's go Billy." Shocked, he could do nothing but follow. When they were walking down the halls he turned to her. "Kim, why did you do that?"_

"_Like I said, you're my friend and I'm not going to abandon you for anyone," she replied. "I'll always be there for you Billy; nothing and no one is going to change that."_

_End flashback_

'_Yeah, no one except me.' _He thought to himself. Not feeling like doing anything else, he left the garage. He came to the kitchen and thought about making a light snack, but decided against it and proceeded straight to his bedroom. He fell to his bed on his back and laid there. The picture on his bedside dresser caught his attention and he looked over at it. He picked it up and saw that it was a picture of the five of them (him, Jason, Zack, Kim and Trini). He realized that it was taken almost a week before they became rangers. They had been at the youth center fooling around and when they had sat at 'their' table, Ernie had snapped it. Each of them has a copy, including Ernie. His gaze dropped to rest on Kim and he felt tears build in his eyes as he thought on the way he treated her. _'Oh God Kim. I am so sorry. Why did I do that? Tommy was right. You were my friend first and I abandoned you. You've always been there for me. You there when my mom died and you quit your dance team for me and the one time you needed me to be there for you, I wasn't. I'm sorry I let you down Kim. Will you ever forgive me? I'm not even sure if I deserve it.' _Tears were rolling down his cheeks but he didn't care. He placed the picture back on the dresser and looked up to the ceiling. _'Mom, if you can hear me….please let me have a chance to make things right with Kim. I know it was stupid of me to end our friendship just because she broke up with Tommy, which I now know was a lie. I destroyed my friendship and lost one of my best friends. I broke her trust in me and I'm not sure how to get it back or even if I can get it back. Forgive me Kim….forgive me for being so stupid.' _Feeling drained all of a sudden, he closed his eyes and within minutes, he was asleep. His sleep however was restless as he couldn't help but dream about Kim and the way she was treated. Even worse, he dreamed that he never got another chance to be her friend.

_(Kat w/a bit of Tanya)_

She went back to the youth center, knowing that it would be empty. Tears were still falling down her cheeks as she remembered everything that Tommy had said to her;

…_.I would never lower myself to be with the likes of you…._

…_.couldn't be with someone that would turn on her friends as quickly as you did…._

…_..a pathetic excuse for a range; can't even stand on your own….._

The words hurt more than she thought they would. She couldn't believe he was so cruel when all she was doing was being a friend to him. So she loved him, was it so wrong to want to be with the one you love? Shaking her head, she moved to gather her stuff. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason walking out. A part of her wanted to call out to him, but she refrained. Right now all she wanted to do was be alone. Grabbing her stuff, she walked out of the youth center. As she walked, she saw Jason turn to the park. She wondered briefly why he wasn't going home. _'He probably needs the walk to clear his head.' _Shaking hers, she kept walking. As she walked, she remembered when she first saw Tommy;

_Flashback_

_She had just arrived in Angel Grove with her parents. She was upset over the move because she had left behind her friends and a boy she really liked. Not wanting to stay in the house, she had decided to take a walk around the town. She ended up at the park and had to admit that the town was beautiful, especially the park. She was jerked out of her musings by the sound of a girl's laughter. Turning, she saw a short girl about her age running from someone. She stopped and watch as a young guy in white ran after her. He caught her around her waist and the girl laughed. "Tommy! Stop, don't you dare tickle me."_

"_And why not?" Tommy asked. Tommy, Kat could see, was very gorgeous._

"_Come on Kim," he laughed. __**'So that's her name. I wonder if she's his girlfriend. I hope not.' **_

"_I have such a mean boyfriend," Kim laughed. __**'There goes my hopes.'**_

"_You still love me though," Tommy laughed. Kim laughed as she wrapped her arm around his waist. _

"_I do." She watched as the two shared a kiss before walking away. She stood in that spot and watched them go. There and then, she decided to get to know them, well, to get to know him. She could care less about the girl. A few days later, she had enrolled at AGHS. She was talking in the hallway with a boy from her class when she saw them again. Feigning ignorance, she turned to the boy. "Who are they?"_

"_That's Tommy and Kimberly, AG's Royal Couple."_

"_Have they been together long?" she asked as she watched them._

"_Yeah," the boy replied. "Technically, they've been together since freshman year, but they made it official almost a year ago."_

"_Wow, that long."_

"_Yep," the boy said. "A lot of girls have tried to get with him, but they're wasting their time."_

"_Why do you say that?" she asked, curiosity coloring her tone. _

"_Because Tommy only has eyes for Kimberly," the boy replied. "It's been that way from the moment they met. You could walk by naked and I doubt he'd give you first glance never mind a second."_

"_Wow, sounds like the perfect boyfriend," she remarked._

"_Perfect he's not," the boy laughed. "Tommy has his faults just like anyone else, but Kim doesn't mind. She loves him anyways. Now Kim, there's someone who might be perfect. Every guy in school wanted to date her, but Tommy was the one that got her. Apparently, the fact that he was a little shy in asking her out made her like him even more. They met the first day of school and have practically been a couple since then."_

_She remained quiet as she thought on what he said. Looking at them, she could see why they were called the Royal Couple. Tommy's gaze didn't stray from Kim, not once. He was looking at her with such love and devotion, that she felt jealousy rise in her. __**'I wish it was me.'**__ but unfortunately for her, she would join the long list of girls that wished for that and didn't get it._

_End flashback_

She sighed as she shifted her bag on her shoulder. Her mind was jumbled because of everything that happened today. Being attacked by Tommy, then being rejected and told off. And to cap it all off, Zordon's disappointment with them. That hurt just as much as Tommy's words did. She couldn't believe that everything had gone so wrong. She thought that if she was there for Tommy, then he would have feelings for her; he would see that she would appreciate him and would let nothing keep them apart. She's been waiting for a chance to be with him since the day she saw him. _'And I thought I would finally have my chance.' _When that letter came, she saw her chance to finally be with Tommy. With Kim gone, she could slowly but surely let Tommy know her feelings. When he got kidnapped, she thought that she could break him out of the spell. _'But he didn't need my help; he got Kim's.' _She had truly thought that they would get together; after all, Kim had cheated on him. _'Only she never did, did she? I can't believe the letter was a lie. Kim never cheated on Tommy.' _she let out a sigh and with a start she realized that she was in front of her house. _'I guess I was too into my thoughts to notice.' _She unlocked the door and went in, thankful that her parents sleep early. She bypassed the living room and straight up the stairs to her room. As she passed Tanya's room, she wondered briefly if she should go in and talk to her. _'No, I can do that tomorrow.' _She went it and closed the door softly behind her. Placing her bag by her bed, she quickly stripped and took a shower. Fifteen minutes later, she came in her pajamas, her hair slightly wet. She dried it quickly and got into bed. As she lay there, she thought on what Tommy had revealed and how he had felt towards them. _'Were we really so wrong in the way we treated Kimberly? I mean, if I was Tommy and that had happened to me, I'd want my friends to defend me. But still, Tommy's right, if it wasn't for Kim, I never would've been a ranger. Then again, according to Tommy, I don't deserve it.' _Tears filled her eyes once more and she wiped them away angrily. _'Damnit Kat, stop crying. But I can't because I love him. It's not fair. Kim had her chance with him, why can't I have my chance? As hard as it is to say, I know that we shouldn't have treated her that way, but I was happy that I might finally be getting my chance. But of course, I can't now because the letter was a lie and Tommy still loves Kimberly.' _She turned onto her side. She was jealous of Kimberly. She got everything; a great boyfriend, good friends and popularity in school, though she never acted like it. To her, Kim was living the life she wanted. She wanted everyone to like her and she wanted Tommy. But now, she doesn't even have him as a friend. _'I made a mistake and now I'm losing him. How could he say he can't trust us as friends? We made a mistake, everyone makes mistake.' _Forcing thoughts of Tommy and Kimberly from her head, she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

…

The next day, she woke to the sunlight on her face. Her cheeks and eyes hurt from all the crying she did and she was starting to feel the pain from yesterday's battle. She groaned as she got up. _'Wow, Tommy really did a number on us.' _Going to the bathroom, she searched for some Tylenol. After she found it, she brushed her teeth before making her way downstairs. She had just sat down when Tanya walked in.

"Hey Kat."

"Hey T," she replied. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I should be asking you that," Tanya replied. "I know what Tommy said hurt you, so how are you _really _doing?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I feel hurt and angry. I just…I can't believe that he would say things like that. I thought he cared about me."

"Can you really blame him?" Tanya answered. "You're my best friend Kat, and I hate to say this, but Tommy was right. The way we acted towards Kimberly wasn't right. So what if she hurt Tommy? It wasn't our place. It was between Kim and Tommy and that's how it should've stayed. We never should've chose sides."

"How can you say that Tanya?" she asked, looking in shock at her best friend. "Kim hurt Tommy."

"It was a lie Kat," Tanya retorted. "And you know it." She watched as Tanya paused, almost as if she was thinking on what question to ask her. When she looked into her eyes, she knew that she had found it. "Why are you really so against Kimberly? Why do you hate her so much?"

Taken aback, she looked at Tanya before she turned her head. "I don't hate her."

"You could've fooled me," Tanya answered. She said nothing as she kept her gaze firmly fixed away from Tanya. _'I can't believe she thought I hate Kim. I don't…I just hate that she's Tommy's girlfriend. I want it to be me.' _

"I love him Tanya," She said after a while. "From the moment I saw him, I fell completely in love with him."

"And you hated Kim because she had him," Tanya stated. "From what I've heard and from seeing how Tommy reacted while he was evil and back in the Command Chamber, you never stood a chance Kat. Kimberly has Tommy's heart. She always has and I believe that she always will. You need to get over this Kat; Tommy will never be with you. He said so himself and you need to accept it and move on."

"Why would you say that Tanya?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. "She doesn't deserve him. She left when he needed her and I was the one that was here. I thought you were my best friend and that you would on my side."

Tanya shook her head and as she let out a sigh, she reached out and grabbed her hand between her own. "I am your best friend Kat," Tanya said. "That is exactly why I'm telling you this. How can you say Kim doesn't deserve him? Everything I've heard about the two of them since I became a ranger shows that they _do _belong together. And Kim never left him. From what I understood, they practically had to convince her to go to Florida because she wanted to stay. Listen to me Kat, please. You have to let this go. Your friendship with Tommy is already on the rocks, the one with Kim is practically over. Understand that Tommy will never see you as a girlfriend; right now he doesn't even see us as friends. If you keep this up, you will lose him completely. And I know you don't want that. His friendship is all you will get from him Kat." When she averted her face, she heard Tanya sigh before she continued. "I know that you don't want to hear this, but you have to. Let go of this fantasy of being Tommy's girlfriend and try to rebuild what little trust he does have left for you. If you keep trying to pursue this, you will regret it." When she didn't say anything, Tanya let go of her hand walked out of the kitchen. She paused as she reached the doorway. "Think about what I said Kat. I'd hate to see you lose another friend, and you know you will if you keep thinking the way you are." And with that, Tanya walked out of the kitchen leaving Kat alone with her thoughts. _'How can she ask me to give up hope? I shouldn't….should I? Tommy's made it perfectly clear exactly how he felt about me. I need to understand that he's never going to be mine. He's Kimberly's. Always have been.' _She let out a sigh. _'But I've been in love with him for so long, that I don't know how not to. But is pursuing this really worth destroying what little friendship I have with him….what little trust he has in me?' _She got up and made a cup of coffee. As the pot was going, she thought over everything; from the day the letter arrived to yesterday. She knew that because of her actions and the hurtful words she said against Kimberly, Tommy would be angry and her…well at them for a while. Was she really prepared to lose him completely? As she thought on that, she absentmindly fixed her coffee to how she liked it when it was done brewing. It already hurt having him so angry at her and she knew it would be a while before he could hand out with them again. As she took a sip and thought on everything some more, the realization hit her. _'I'd rather he be in my life as a friend than not in my life at all.' _She sipped at her coffee some more. _'But how do I fix this? What can I do to save my friendship with him and with Kim for that matter?' _With a sigh, she got up and placed the empty cup in the sink. She knew that it would be awhile before Kim would want to have anything to do with her. She couldn't work on that yet, but she could try to fix the one with Tommy first. The question was; would he let her?

_(Jason w/a bit of Trini and Alicia Scott)_

When the gold beam cleared, he looked around the youth center and was glad that Ernie had already left. He walked over to the table and grabbed his bag. On his way out, he saw Kat teleport in. he stood and watched her for a minute and felt sad at the tears streaming down her face. Not wanting to deal with her or even know how to help her, he shook his head and walked out of the youth center. As he walked home, the cool night breeze fluttered across his skin. He thought on everything that had happened today. _'Tommy being evil…I thought that was something I'd never have to go through again.' _He sighed. His thoughts then shifted to everything that Tommy had said, evil and good. _'I can't believe he felt that way about everything. But honestly….can I blame him? I can't believe I treated Kim that way…that we all did. No wonder he was so pissed at us. Everything that I've been through, I've always had Kim there with me. even when I went to the peace conference. I must have ran up her phone bill with how many times I called her and the length of each call; especially after I realized how I felt about Trini. And she was always there and the one time she needed me, I wasn't there.' _he shook his and was surprised to see that he had ended up at the park. He walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Tommy's words came back to him

…_.you were the one person who she thought would always be there for her. The one who protected her for as long as she could remember, the one she trusted the most…._y_ou did the one thing you promised her you wouldn't and now she's left picking up the pieces…._

He stood and paced as the words flashed through his head and he felt shame flash through him. _'How could I do that to her? how could I treat her like that? She was my little sister and I left her. I promised her I wouldn't and I did.' _With that, his mind drifted to the promise he made to her when they were six years old.

_Flashback_

_The six year old stood in front of his gate as he waited for his best friend and little sister. He was happy that she was coming over as were the others. He loved his friends and was glad for them, but he knew Kim the longest and saw her as his little sister. He jumped up when he saw her coming down the road. His mom had made him promise not to leave the yard and he wouldn't. But when he looked at Kim, even from this distance, he could see the tears on her face. Forgetting the promise to his mom, he ran from the gate straight to her. When he reached her, he stopped in front of her. _

"_Kim what's wrong?" he asked as she looked at him and he could see the tears more clearly._

"_Why (sniffles) why do they fight (sniffles) all the time Jaylee?" she cried. He let out a sigh. He wasn't surprised. Kim's parents were always fighting and she was always crying because of it. Kim only called him 'Jaylee' when she was really sad. He was called that way ever since she was two because she couldn't pronounce his full name, Jason Lee, right and it stuck to him, though she was the only one he allowed to call him that. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. _

"_I don't know sis," he said. "But don't worry about it."_

"_How can I not?" she asked. "They are parents."_

"_But their fighting is hurting you Kim," he said. "And I said don't worry because I'm here for you and I always will be. No matter how many times they fight, you can always come to me."_

"_Do you mean that?" she asked, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. At six, Kim was still the smallest one out of the five of them._

_Looking into her eyes, he said, "I promise that I will always be there for you no matter what. You will always be my baby sister and I will always protect you."_

"_Even if I do something really bad or I mess up really, really bad?" she asked._

"_Even then," he said. "No matter what Kim, I will always be there. I will never let you go through anything alone and I will never abandon you. I promise."_

"_Ok," she smiled. She wiped her tears and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks big brother."_

"_No problem," he smiled, happy to see a smile on her face. "Come on, Trini and the others should be here soon."_

"_You put Trini's name first," she said. "That means you like her."_

"_I do not!" he blushed._

"_Then how come you didn't say Billy's or Zack's name first?" she teased. "And how come your face is so red?" When he stammered, she skipped off, all the while singing, 'Jason likes Trini; Jason likes Trini.'_

"_I do not!" he yelled after her. _

"_Yes you do!" she yelled back. "And I'm gonna tell her as soon as she gets here."_

"_Kimberly, get back here!" he ran after her. She let out a squeal of laughter and ran into the yard…._

_End flashback_

'_I promised her I'd always be there and I broke it. What kind of a big brother am I?' _He grabbed his bag and walked home, his actions towards Kimberly weighing heavily on his mind. When he was almost there, he realized that Tommy had never said anything about Trini and Zack. He wondered why and decided to call them the moment he got in. Because of the time difference, he knew that while it was night here, it would be morning there. Pulling his key out of his pocket, he opened the door and walked in. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was just nine o' clock, which meant that it would be about eight o'clock Trini's time. He heard the TV in the front room on and walked towards it. Looking in, he saw his parents watching a movie.

"Hey mom, hey dad," he called out.

"Hey Jase," his mom, Alicia called back as she turned to look at him. "Late night at Ernie's?"

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry."

"It's ok," his dad, Preston replied. "I imagine you got that workout you wanted?"

Thinking about the battle, he said, "Yeah, I did."

"I bet Tommy gave you a workout," Alicia teased.

'_You have no idea.' _Out loud he said, "Doesn't he always." Giving them a smile, he continued. "Well, I'm gonna call Tri and Zack before I go to sleep."

"Alright honey," Alicia replied. "Give them my love."

"Will do mom," he answered. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight son," they answered. With a weary sigh, he trudged up the stairs to his room. He opened the door, threw his bag near his closet and fell on his bed. Rolling over, he grabbed his phone and dialed his girlfriend's number. After three rings, she picked up.

"_Hey babe," Trini answered._

Despite everything, a smile came on his face when he heard her voice. She could always put him in a good mood. "Hey, what's up?"

"_I should ask you that since you're the one who called but I'll answer anyways," she replied. "I'm good. Today's Saturday and lucky me have no where to go. No events, no meetings, nothing. So what about you?"_

And with that, his good mood vanished. He silently wondered exactly where he was supposed to start. "We had a fight today."

"_What type of monster did you guys have to fight now?"_

"Tommy," he simply said.

"_What?!" she asked, shocked. "What do you mean 'Tommy'?"_

"He was captured and turned evil by the Machine Empire."

"_Oh my God," she whispered. "He's ok, right? I mean, you guys got him back?"_

"Yeah, we did."

"_And no one was hurt?"_

He paused as he thought on her question. He wasn't sure how to answer it, but knew he had to say something. "Well…physically, not much…."

"_What aren't you saying Jase?" she asked. "You said 'physically'. What does that mean?"_

Remembering what Tommy had said about how they had treated Kim and his own musings on why Tommy had said nothing about her or Zack, he ignored her question and asked one of his own. "Did Kim ever call you after the letter?"

"_Yes, why?" she asked puzzled, wondering where he was going with it and why he didn't answer her._

"And how did you react when she called you?" _'Please say you didn't go off on her.'_

"_Jase, what does that have to do with Tommy hurting you guys?"_

"Tri, just answer the question…please," he asked. "Did you or Zack go off on Kim?"

"_We both did," she answered. Jason closed his eyes. "After what she did to Tommy, she deserved it." _

"Trini, exactly what did you say to her?"

"_Zack told her that he couldn't believe she did that to Tommy after claiming to love him as much as she did and he called her a two bit whore," she said. "And I told her that I was angry at her and I didn't want to talk to her if she could callously throw away her relationship like that. I told her she was just like her dad."_

"Oh God, Tri," he pleaded. "Tell me you didn't."

"_I'm not sorry Jase," she said. "She cheated on Tommy and then she told him in a letter. After everything that he has been through…for her to hurt him like that..."_

"No wonder he never said anything," he said, though it was mostly to himself. "No wonder he treated us like that. Look at the way we treated her."

"_Jase?" she called. "What's wrong?"_

"Everything," he replied. "The letter was a lie Trini, Kim lied about cheating on Tommy."

"_What?" for a second time she was shocked. _

"It's true," he said. "Tommy told us himself. When he was evil, he started talking about her. Asking what out friendship with her was like. He said some really hurtful things. After the spell was broken, when we were all in the Command Chamber, he told us everything."

"_What did he say?" _

Jason sighed as he re-counted everything that Tommy had told them; from the letter, to Kim's visit, even when he went off on all of them. When he was done, he could hear silence on the other end. "Trini?"

"_Oh my God," she said softly. "What have I done?"_

"Trini, why did you and Zack really go off on Kim?"

"_Do you remember Jessica?"_

"The girl that Zack was dating?"

"_Yeah, well he found out that she was cheating on him," she said. "She didn't even tell him. He found out from her roommate. When he confronted her, she couldn't deny it. She admitted that it started when he had went to London for those couple of days and she had stayed back. He was really hurt and I was angry at her. When we found out about the letter, the situations were too similar. So when Kim called—_

"Your pain and anger got transferred to her," he finished.

"_Exactly," she said. "When I got the call from Billy and was told about the letter, I was confused because I knew Kim was in love with Tommy. But when Billy explained everything, my confusion turned to anger and coupled with how I felt about what happened to Zack, I took it out on Kim…we both did."_

"We messed up Tri," he said. "Tommy said he doesn't see us as friends anymore…not after the way we treated Kim and I don't blame him. How could we do that to her? How could _**I **_do that to her? She's my little sister and I promised her I'd always be there. And I abandoned her; I left her without even hearing her side of the story."

"_I did too," she replied, tears in her eyes now that she knew the entire story. She went off on her best friend because she thought that Kim had done the same thing that had happened to Zack to Tommy. But it was a lie, and now she didn't know what to do. "How are we going to fix this Jase?"_

"I don't know," he said. "I'm not even sure if we can or if we will get the chance to. Tommy told us that he doesn't want anyone calling her to burden her with any of it because of the upcoming Olympics. He doesn't want her distracted during practice. But even still, he said he wasn't sure if she would even want to talk to us and he doesn't blame her if she never do." He paused. "God Tri… we may have lost our best friend, both of them and I don't know how to fix it."

"_I wish I'd listen to her Jase," she cried, her tears finally getting the better of her. "I wish I could go back and change things. But I can't, and if what you said is true…then we might never get the chance to make things right."_

"She trusted us Tri," he replied, tears running down his cheeks. "She trusted us and we turned on her. We destroyed her trust in us and I'm not sure if we'll ever get it back." He was going to say something else, but was cut off by the sound of his mom's voice.

"Jason?" Alicia called. She had followed him because she had gotten the feeling that something wasn't right. And she was right. She hadn't heard the entire conversation but what she did get was that somehow he was scared because he might lose his friendship with Kim and she wanted to know why. "What's going on? What happened to destroy Kim's trust in you?"

He paused as he wondered if he should say anything, but then decided to. "A few months ago, Kim wrote a letter to Tommy breaking up with him. She said she met someone else."

"Well that's preposterous," Alicia said. "When would Kim have had the time to meet someone else? From what I understood, her gym is mainly women and the coach wants them really focused, so any fraternizing is very limited. Besides, Kim loves Tommy too much." Unknown to her, her words caused the pain and shame in the two teens to increase. To see that she wouldn't believe it and they had when they were supposed to be closer to Kim. "Jason," she started when he was quiet. "Tell me you didn't believe her."

"We did mom," he said. "And we never asked her what really happened, we took Tommy's side… though he didn't want or need it."

"Jason Lee how could you?" Alicia asked. "Kim's been your little sister from the moment you guys were old enough to understand what it means. You were always there for her, so why did you abandon her when she needed you?"

"I don't know mom, even now I still can't understand why I did that," he said. "And it wasn't just us. Everyone turned on her, except for Tommy."

"Well I'd imagine," she replied. "That boy loves her just as much as she loved him. So what happened?"

"He got tired and angry of the way everyone had treated her and he went off on us," he told his mom. "He told us the truth, that Kim lied in the letter and she never met anyone else. He said that he's not sure he could trust us anymore as friends. And Kim…mom, I don't even know if she's going to want to talk to us."

"And why should she?" Alicia asked. "She trusted you….she trusted all of you and this is how you repay her? Jason, you were there for her with the hell she went through with her parents, especially her father. You know that she doesn't trust people easily and when she does, she trusts them with her entire being. For you to break that trust…Jason…I'm not sure you'd be able to get it back." Seeing the pain in his eyes, Alicia could feel her heart break. She didn't want to tell him this, but she needed him to understand exactly what it is that they did, and the consequences of it. Grabbing his free hand, she rubbed his cheek and continued. "Let's say that she does forgive you guys…all of you and you rebuild your friendship with both her and Tommy. It won't be the same. The complete trust that she had in all of you is destroyed because you abandoned her. You chose not to listen to her or be there for her. Kim might start trusting you again, but it will come with a price. She will always wonder if you guys are going to abandon her again or if something happens if you're going to jump to conclusions without talking to her first. I'm afraid that because of the way you guys reacted, you're relationship with Kim is changed and will never be the same again." By the time she was done, Jason was crying silently; on the phone, so was Trini. The phone fell from his hand as he moved into his mother's arms.

"What am I going to do mom?" he cried. "I can't lose her. She's my little sister. I messed up mom….we really messed up."

"Yes you did," she wasn't going to sugarcoat it. "Like I said, Kim may or may not forgive you and if she does, she's never going to trust you completely. Right now, the ball is in neither court. Kim is too hurt from your actions to want anything to do with you guys right now and you can't do anything until she does."

"_Lish," Trini called. _

She moved from her son's arms and picked up the phone. "Hello darling, how are you holding up?"

"_Not good," she replied. "I treated Kim so bad and now that I know the truth, I'm ashamed of how I reacted. Everything you said hits home and I really don't know if I'm going to get the chance to fix it. She's my best friend and because of what happened with Zack, I lashed out without listening to her. I've always listened to her in the past and whenever I needed someone to listen to me, she was there. I'm terrified that I pushed away my best friend and I'm never going to get her back."_

"I wish I could tell you that you will," Alicia said. "But I can't. I can't imagine having been through everything that Kim has and then for this to happen (she sighs) one thing I can tell you is that you guys will have your work cut out for you." She paused as she looked at her son's tear streaked face. "You guys have to be strong. Kim was deeply hurt and it will take her awhile to get over it. You already disappointed her once, don't do it again. Don't give up hope. You guys have a bond between all of you. One that is strained but not severed; and given time, it will repair itself. It might not be as strong as before, but it will be there."

"Thanks mom," he said.

"_Thanks Mama Scott," Trini said._

"You guys are welcome," she replied. "Now, it's late here and I'm sure that Trini has things she needs to do. So say your goodbyes."

"Alright," he nodded. She said bye and handed the phone back to him. "Tri?"

"_Yeah?"_

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"_I don't know Jase," she replied. "Your mom's right though, it will take sometime for everything to resolve itself and for Kim to come back to us."_

"It's just….how could we do this to her?" he asked. "Looking back at everything, I see all the signs that showed everything wasn't as it seemed. And I can't understand why we turned on her like that."

"_I don't know either Jase," she said. "But I'm hoping that we'll have a chance to fix it. I don't think I can handle losing her as a friend, though I think I already did." She paused. "Do you think that we would've found out the truth had Tommy not been kidnapped and gone off on everyone? Or would we have continued to cut Kim out of our lives and find out about it too late?"_

"I'd like to say that we would've found the truth out eventually, but I'm not sure."

"_Me too," she replied. "I've got to go. I'm meeting Zack in a bit."_

"Ok," he said. "What are you gonna do?"

"_Tell him everything," she said. "He needs to know everything and needs to know that she didn't deserve the way we treated her. He'll want to apologize."_

"He can't Tri," he said. "Remember Tommy doesn't want us to harass her, especially with Olympics coming up. Kim's going to have to be the one to make the first step and it's not going to happen right now. We really did mess up Trini."

"_I know," she sighed. "I'm still going to tell Zack and I'll let him know that he has to wait…we all have to wait, before anything can happen. I'll talk to you later baby, I love you. Bye."_

"I love you," he said. "Bye." He hung up. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He really hoped that everything would work itself out. He sighed as he looked at the pictures on his bedside. One was of the five of them as kids, another of him and Kim on her thirteenth birthday and the last was of the six of them after Tommy came back as the white ranger. Picking up the one of him and Kim, he traced her face and sighed. "I'm so sorry sis. I'm so sorry I broke my promise." Re-placing it, he fell backwards on his bed. His last thought before sleep claimed him was wondering what the next day would bring and what he had to do to fix his friendship with Kim and Tommy.

**

* * *

**

**A/N 3: **originally, I had Jason's part done with Trini and Zack, but at the last minute I decided to change it to his mom, so I hope you guys like it. Reason why Aisha is not there is because hers will be in the next chapter as well as Kim. So yes, Kim's confrontation with them is coming up. A hint, it'll be like Tommy's. And as for Tommy, i didn't put him because i wanted to be about what the others were thinking.

**A/N 4: **if Kat seems a little delusional, bare in mind that she has loved Tommy for a while so even though he tells her nothing will happen, it takes a while for her to accept it. hope you guys liked it.

**A/N 5: **to my reviewers: i have not abandon any of my stories. my life has been a little hectic for a while, but i will complete them. now that i've done this chapter, i can have the next chapter for HBC out by the weekend and the one for Sc out by next week. thanks for all of your reviews. keep reading and reviewing

p.s.; sabina21, i hope this chapter answers your question


	6. Murianthesis, Tournament and Reunions

**AN:** finally…the long awaited chapter is here. It took me like almost 40 pages and almost a week and a half to write it (I re-wrote it several times) so I hope you guys like it.

**AN 2: **oh and I have **NEVER** watched PR: TURBO and the only part of the movie I saw was when Kim and Jason were evil and attacked the rangers. Thanks in part to my friend falcon4crane who allowed me to use her as a bouncing board for my ideas.

**Settings: **spring break senior year.

**Disclaimer: **if you don't know by now that I own nothing….

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Someday;_

…_picking up the one of him and Kim, he traced her face and sighed. "I'm so sorry sis. I'm so sorry I broke my promise." Re-placing it, he fell backwards on his bed. His last thought before sleep claimed him was wondering what the next day would bring and what he had to do to fix his friendship with Kim and Tommy._

_(Now—Part 1: Accidents, Kidnappings and Island Adventures)_

It was now mid March and the gang was in their senior year. It's been months since the confrontation in the CC and true to his word, Tommy's friendship with the others had suffered. The thing of it was everyone had noticed it; their parents, their classmates and other friends, even the teachers. Though the gang still hung out, it wasn't as often and it was almost always tense. Angel Grove High was about to let out for spring break. On the last day, most, if not all of the teachers were being very lenient. Sitting in his last class, Tommy let out a sigh as he looked out the window. As he saw the shining sun and the clear blue skies, a soft smile came over his face. His thoughts drifted to Kim. _'I can't believe almost a year ago, Kim sent the letter and she and I decided to remain friends.' _His attention then shifted to where the others were. As it went across the group, they rested on Trini and Zack. The first two weeks in August was the Olympics. Ernie had turned the youth center into a cheering zone for Kimberly and when she had won, he had a party that lasted two days. Then a week and a half later and almost two weeks before school had started, both Trini and Zack had showed up at the youth center with their bags. Everyone had been surprised by their appearance, even him. Trini and Zack had tried to talk to him, but he still remembered how they had treated Kim and had kept a distance from them. Shaking out of his thoughts, he kept watching them. This time, his eyes rested on Jason and he remembered when Jason had lost the gold ranger powers. It had almost killed him. He saw that Jason had his arm around Trini shoulders and was talking to the others. He saw him smile and the others laughed, and though they looked happy, he could see the slight tension in their eyes and posture. Looking at them, Tommy could see that there was something missing from the group and he knew what it was; Kimberly. Ever since that day, the group of friends has been carrying around this immense guilt inside of them. _'As they should,' _Tommy thought. _'They had no right to treat Kim the way that they did. As bad as it is to say, they should feel guilty. Because of their actions, they lost a really good friend and her trust and after speaking with Kim and my parents, I'm not too sure if they will ever fully get it back.' _He sighed as he thought on his parents. His parents had been concerned when he had stopped spending time with his friends. After explaining what had happened, they had understood his position and had even called Kim to apologize for not calling to talk to her in the first place. Kim had been understanding and now spoke to his parents as often as she did him. The ringing of the bell jerked him out of his thoughts and he gathered his bag and made his way out of the class. Jason and the others stood up and by the time he got to the door, they were there.

"Hey man," Jason said.

"Hey guys," Tommy replied. "What's up?"

"We're heading over to the youth center," Zack said. "You wanna join us?"

Tommy paused as he thought about his answer. He chuckled silently to himself as he reflected that a year ago, he never would've paused. He turned to Zack, "Sure, why not?" With that, the group turned and talked out. They went to their lockers and put their stuff away before heading out to the parking lot. It would be the last time they were in the school for two weeks. For the last day of school, the gang had decided to walk to school. As they walked to the youth center, they talked about what they were going to do for the next two weeks. Tommy was thinking about Kimberly, as usual, and wondered what she was planning to do and made a note to call her when he got home. As they neared the youth center, they were stopped by someone calling out to them.

"ROCKY! HEY ROCKY!" Turning around, they saw a young boy in blue running towards them. Looking closer, they realized that it was Justin Stewart. They waited for him and when he got close, Rocky pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Hey Justin, what's up?"

"Hey guys," Justin said. "Did you see the flyer?"

"What flyer?" Adam asked.

"There's going to be a martial arts competition," Justin said. "The winner gets $10,000. It's going to be Angel Grove against Surfside. If Angel Grove wins, the money is going to go to help out the Safe Haven Orphanage."

"That's good," Trini said.

"Yeah," he sighed, "It would be."

"What's wrong Justin?" Tanya asked.

"See, it's a three-way competition," Justin said. "And while it would be good if Angel Grove won, the guys that were supposed to compete can't. So now, AG doesn't have anyone to compete and Safe Haven really needs the money or it might close." The group sighed as they looked at the young kid. Justin spent a lot of time at the orphanage after his mom had died when he was seven. His dad was alive, but he spent so much time traveling for his job that he was never there at all. One day Justin had been in to the Orphanage and had been staying there ever since. His excuse was that it was better than staying in a house waiting for a dad that was never home; at least at Havens, he was actually cared for by someone. He had met the group, more specifically Rocky, last Christmas when they had helped out with the gift giving. He and Rocky had come together and had quickly formed a bond and saw each other as brothers. They guys looked at each other before looking back at the kid. Tommy felt sorry for him and for the kids at the orphanage. He was glad that he had never spent time in one and was extremely happy that his parents had adopted him when he was a baby. He thought on it and remembered the last Christmas when Kim was home and how they had helped out the Orphanage back then. Getting an idea, he turned to Justin.

"Hey," Tommy said. "What if you got three other people to compete in the tournament?"

"Like who Tommy?" Justin asked.

"Well….me. I'd compete," Tommy said. He turned to Jason and Rocky. "The three of us could compete and if we won, then Haven won't have to close. What do you guys think?"

"I think it's a great idea," Jason said. "Rocky? What do you think?"

"Count me in," Rocky said. "It'd be nice to help the kids out and it means a lot to Justin. So…yeah, let's do it."

"You guys mean that?" Justin asked, excitement creeping up in his voice. "You really mean that? You're going to compete?"

"Yes, we're going to compete," Tommy said. "Where do we sign up? And is it too late?"

"No," Justin said. "They deadline is actually today. You can sign up in the youth center."

"Well let's go," Kat said. The gang laughed as they hurried to the youth center. They went in and went straight to the counter where Ernie was.

"Hey guys," Ernie said. "Where's the fire?"

"Hey Ernie," They said. "We're here to inquire about the martial arts tournament." Billy continued.

"And to sign up for it," Adam said.

"Well actually," Zack said. "Tommy, Jase and Rocky are signing up."

"That's great guys," Ernie said. "You know it's funny."

"What do you mean Ernie?" Trini asked.

"Well I was wondering why you guys never signed up when I know how good you are," He said. "And here you guys are offering to do it."

"We just found out about it actually," Rocky said. "And we wanted to help."

"That's good," Ernie said. "Well, I'll see you guys later. There's some work in the back that I have to do. Oh and guys? I know you're going to win." After Ernie left, the guys decided to work out while the girls and Billy sat at 'their' table. Justin had left as well, after he saw some of his friends. He had promised Rocky that he would stay out of trouble and that he would see him later. Tanya's phone rang a few minutes after they sat down. She grabbed it and smiled when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Hey there," she said when she answered.

"_Hey T," the person said. "What's up?"_

"Nothing much," Tanya replied. "Just hanging out with the others. What are you up to?"

"_Just getting ready for spring break," the person replied. "No school for two weeks…I can't wait."_

"I know," Tanya said. "Me either. So what are you doing for spring break?"

"_Relax in the sun and hang out with my friends," the person replied. "And you?"_

"Same here," Tanya said. She was about to say something else when her communicator went off. "Hey, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"_It's fine," the person said. "I'll talk to you later though. I'm going down to the beach with some friends."_

"Alright," Tanya said. "I'll talk to you later as well. Have fun with your friends."

"_I will," the person said. "Bye Tanya."_

"Bye," she said. She turned back to her friends and saw the questioning look on their faces.

"Who was that Tanya?" Kat asked. Before Tanya could answer though, their communicators went off again. The guys came over and they all moved to the empty hallway.

"We read you Zordon," Tommy said.

"_Rangers," Zordon said. "Teleport to the CC immediately."_

"We're on our way," Tommy said. Seconds later, they all teleported out. They landed in the CC and walked over to Zordon's tube. "What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers," Zordon started. "Alpha has picked up a signal that I hoped we would never have to come across."

"What is it Zordon?" Zack asked.

"Look to the viewing screen," he said. When they did, they saw a picture of a woman. She was wearing a kind of gold armor that looked like a corset, with the pleated gold skirt and a cape. Half her face was covered by some type of mask indicating that she may have had an accident.

"Who is that?" Adam asked.

"That is Divatox," Alpha said. "She is worse than Rita is."

"Someone worse than Rita?" Jason asked.

"Did you forget that we had Zedd?" Trini asked her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah," Jason said. "So what's going on?"

"It appears that Divatox is headed for Earth," Zordon said. "And like every other villain you have faced, she wants to capture and rule it."

"Well we can't let that happen," Kat said.

"I agree," Zordon said. "However, the ZEO rangers are no match for her….but the TURBO rangers are."

"TURBO rangers?" Tommy asked. "Who are they?"

"And what do you mean the ZEO rangers are no match for her?" Rocky asked.

"The ZEO powers are too weak for Divatox," Zordon said. "So the ZEO rangers will have to go on a quest to retrieve the TURBO powers and use them to fight her."

"Another power quest?" Tanya asked. She looked at the others and shrugged. "As long as these powers can defeat her, I don't mind."

"When do we leave Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"You leave now," he said. "Good luck rangers." With that, the five ZEO rangers were teleported to the spot for their TURBO powers. The others in the CC, helped Alpha keep track of Divatox as well as keep an eye on their friends. A while later, the five teleported back, armed with the new powers.

"So?" Billy asked. "How was it?"

"It was as Zordon said," Rocky replied.

"The moment we touched them," Adam said. "I could feel the strength in the powers."

"Yeah," Kat added. "They're definitely stronger than the ZEO ones."

"Tommy, as leader and the red ranger, you will command the Red Lightning turbo powers and zord; Katherine, as the pink ranger, you will command the Wind Chaser turbo powers and zord; Tanya, as the yellow ranger, you will command the Dune Star turbo powers and zord; Adam, as the green ranger, you will command the Desert Thunder turbo powers and zord; and Rocky, as the blue ranger, you will command the Mountain Storm Blaster turbo powers and zord." He waited while the turbo keys appeared on their wrists as he announced their zords. "The turbo keys are to be used to help you morph. To activate the powers, all you have to do is insert the key into the morpher and say; SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"Awesome!" Rocky said. "New powers are always amazing." The other laughed. Tommy however had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is that all Zordon?" he asked. The others looked at him with resignation. Zordon merely smiled. "Yes Tommy, that is all."

"Alright," Tommy said. "I'm going to go. I'll see you later." Zordon simply nodded his head and watched as the new TURBO leader teleport out. The others looked at each other.

"Do you think he's still angry at us?" Kat asked.

"It's pretty obvious that he is," Zack said. "We apologized and tried to make up for it, but he wouldn't let us."

"He's not angry," Tanya said. "He's disappointed. And do you really blame him for not being comfortable around us?"

"It's been months T," Kat said. "He can't still be feeling that way."

"And why not?" Tanya asked. "After everything that happened, you have to expect that Tommy wouldn't be over it so quickly."

"But what else can we do?" Trini asked.

"Short of speaking with Kimberly," Tanya said. "There's nothing else we can do. I think that Tommy won't truly be friends with us again until Kimberly accepts us as her friends…which will not be easy. We betrayed her, no ifs, ands or buts about it. Tommy is completely in love with Kim and anything that happens to her, he takes it as a personal strike against him. If you hurt her, you hurt him."

"I just wish she would talk to us," Rocky said. "But I don't blame her if she doesn't. I miss my little sister."

"Same here," Jason said. "I spent the last few months going over every memory that I have with her. I kept asking myself why I turned my back on her."

"I concur," Billy said. "I found myself wondering of what might have happened if I had listened to her when she called instead of yelling at her. I fear that our actions after the letter, has caused irreparable damage to our friendship with both Kim and Tommy."

"You guys," Tanya said. "Another reason why Tommy was short with us today and might be the next few days is because it was around this time last year when Kim sent the letter and when we decided to cut ties with her. So I suspect that the timing has brought everything forward in Tommy's mind making it as if it did happen this year instead of last year."

"You right Tanya," Adam said. "I didn't even realize that. It's going to be a year since the letter."

"We should go," Jason said. "We have to prepare for the tournament next weekend." After saying goodbye to Zordon, they teleported out.

…

A few days later, while they were practicing, the unexpected happen. Jason, Tommy and Rocky were using a ring, similar to what will be used in the tournament, to practice. In the middle of a move, Rocky lost his balance and fell out of the ring on his back, injuring it. He was rushed to the hospital where the doctors told him that he couldn't play in the upcoming tournament without permanently damaging his back. The gang gathered around his bed.

"I'm sorry guys," Rocky said. "Now we can't compete."

"It's not your fault bro," Adam said.

"Yeah," Jason added. "Accidents happen all the time. We'll just find someone else to compete with us." Rocky settled back against his bed as he listened to his friends. He relaxed when he realized that they were right. A few seconds later, he shot up.

"Oh man," he said. "What about my ranger duties? If my back is hurt, we don't have a TURBO ranger." Everyone looked at each other. They hadn't thought about that.

"Why don't we go and talk to Zordon," Tommy suggested. "He'll know what to do."

"We'll be back Rocky," Kat said. "Feel better." The group teleported out and landed in the CC within seconds. They stepped forward to talk about Rocky's power when Alpha turned to them.

"Rangers, thank God you're here," He said. "I was just about to contact you."

"What's going on Alpha?" Adam asked.

"Behold the viewing screen," Zordon said. "This is Lerigot. Divatox attacked his home world on her quest to Earth. Readings indicate that his ship landed somewhere in the mountains, but we cannot pinpoint his exact location. If Lerigot stays in our sun for too long, he will die. It is imperative that we find him."

"Rangers please," Alpha said. "He's my friend." For a being that didn't understand human emotions sometimes, the ones pouring from Alpha got to them.

"We'll do everything we can to save him Alpha," Tanya said. She turned to Zordon. "How do we find him?"

"Only two of you are required," Zordon said. "As the leader, I would like Tommy to go."

"Alright," Tommy said. "Who's going with me?"

"I'll go," Kat spoke. When Tommy looked at her, she almost took back her words. It was clear that he didn't want her to come with him. After a few seconds, he gave a reluctant nod of his head.

"Alright Zordon," Tommy said. "We'll get ready for the coordinates." He and Kat moved from the group and packed the turbo packs with the essentials. Ten minutes later, the two were done and moved to stand in front of Zordon.

"We're ready Zordon," Kat said.

"Good luck rangers," he said before Alpha teleported the two. Tommy and Kat landed in the zord bay. Without a word, they both headed towards their zords and headed out. After miles of driving, they arrived in the middle of a very pretty jungle. They exited the vehicles and made them invisible. Grabbing their backpacks, they stood in front of the zord.

"Alright," Tommy said as he pulled out the frequency tracker that Alpha gave him. "Signal seems to be this way. Let's go." Not even waiting for her, he started walking. Kat sighed as she followed him. _'This is going to be a long quest.' _They walked through the jungle, following the coordinates. More than once Kat tried to start a conversation, and more than once Tommy rebuffed her. They were walking along the cliffs, searching for anything that might lead them in a better direction to Lerigot, when Kat missed a step and fell into the river below.

"TOMMY!" she yelled. Tommy turned around at the yell and watched as she fell over. He sprinted after her. He got to the cliff and looked over; the current of the river was pulling her downstream and fast. He looked around before looking back at Kat. Taking a breath, he jumped; backpack and everything. As he landed, he righted himself before propelling after her. What seemed like hours, but was actually minutes, later, he caught up to her.

"HANG ON KAT!" He yelled over the rushing of the water. She grabbed on to him and held tight. They went down river for a few more minutes before he spotted a branch hanging overhead. He propelled them towards it and grabbed on. The branch wavered under their combined weight and for a second, Tommy was sure it would break, but it didn't. Gaining a better hold on Kat, he pulled them closer to the bank. They dragged themselves out of the water and crawled up the bank. They collapsed on their backs. Turning to Kat, Tommy asked;

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you for coming after me."

"Just because we have our differences," Tommy said. "Doesn't mean I was going to let you die." After saying that, he stood up. "Come on, let's go. I'm sure we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Alright," she said as she moved to her feet. She thought on what he just said. _'Well, that's something, I think. He doesn't hate me enough to let me die.' _She sighed. _'I wish we were friends again…I wish I had never done what I did.' _Shaking her head, she followed Tommy. After miles of walking, they had to rest. They had no idea which area Lerigot was in as they had lost the frequency tracker in the river. Tommy sat with his back against a rock, while Kat sat on a nearby rock. She twisted her neck, as well as rotated her shoulders, to work out the kinks. Tommy opened the backpack and pulled out a bottled water. He twisted the cap to open it and as he was raising it to his mouth, he paused. He slowly lowered the bottle.

"Kat," he said softly.

"What?"

"Move away very slowly," Tommy said. He reached down and searched around the ground for a stick. His hands closed over a good size one and he held it tight. Seeing him grab the stick, Kat did as he asked. Tommy moved closer and in the blink of an eye, he struck out. Kat had moved at the last second and had fallen on the ground when Tommy had struck. She turned around and saw what it was that Tommy was after. A snake lay motionless on the ground, its head removed from when Tommy had struck it.

"Oh my God," she said softly. She went to stand, but fell back with a painful cry. Looking down, she saw a cut on her leg, and inches from her feet lay a jagged rock. Hearing her cry, Tommy turned to her, "What is it?"

"I hurt my leg," Kat said.

"Hold on," Tommy said as he searched for his bottle water. He saw it and poured water on the cut to clean it. He then ripped his shirt and wrapped it tight around her leg. "Come on, we have to find Lerigot soon or he'll die. Can you walk?"

"Yes," she nodded. She stood up gingerly and placed an arm on his shoulder for balance. They walked on, stopping every few minutes to give Kat's leg some rest. After two hours of walking, Tommy heard something.

"Wait."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shhh," he said. "Do you hear that?" she opened her mouth to say no, but stopped as she heard what he had.

"It sounds like chanting or something," she replied. "Wait…do you think it's Lerigot?"

"There's only one way to find out," Tommy replied. They followed the chanting until they came upon a creature sitting under a tree. They saw that the creature had pointed ears, long bond hair, big round, blue eyes and was dressed in a long, purple dress. In short, the creature looked like an adult sized furby. They advanced slowly. Stopping a few feet away, Tommy called out. "Lerigot."

Lerigot's eyes snapped open and fear filled them. He raised his hand and light started surrounding it. Seeing it, Kat spoke. "No, we're not going to hurt you," she said. "We're friends of Alpha."

"Alpha?" Lerigot asked, his voice sounding almost melodic.

"Yes Alpha," Kat said. They both let out a breath when they saw him lower his hand.

"We've come to take you to Alpha," Tommy said. He stepped forward and slowly held out his hand. "Come on." Still a bit reluctant, Lerigot held onto to Tommy's hand. Being in the sun for so long, he almost fainted. Tommy held on to him and used his morpher to help find the quickest route back to their zords. Half an hour later, they found them. Loading Lerigot into his zord, Tommy turned to Kat.

"Will you be able to drive?"

She looked down at her leg, which had started bleeding again. "I don't have a choice." She was going to say something else, but stopped when she felt a tingle in her legs. Looking down, she saw a light surrounding the cut and when it disappeared, so did her cut. "Tommy look! The cut's gone."

"How did that happen?" they both turned to look at Lerigot. "I think he healed me," Kat said. Lerigot blinked at them and something similar to a smile made its way across his face.

"Alright, let's go," Tommy said. She nodded and they both entered their zords. Within seconds, the two zords were making their way out of the jungle and back to the CC. They arrived back at the CC with no time to spare as Lerigot was going unconscious. They contacted Alpha from the zord bay and had him teleport them back into the main chambers.

"You found him," Tanya said when she saw them.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "But he needs help. He was out in the sun too long and he's almost unconscious." Alpha, after letting out a string of ai-yi-yis, helped his friend onto the cot and started to run diagnostics on him. Tommy and Kat were unloading their packs and drying off their wet clothes, the screen came on. They saw Divatox there, surrounded by some of her generals.

"Hello Zordon," she said. "I see you're still alive."

"What is it that you want Divatox?" Zordon asked her.

"Simple," she said. "I plan on marrying Maligore so that we can rule the Earth together, but I need something for that to happen."

"And what is it you need?"

"I want Lerigot," she said.

"You're not getting him," Adam said.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," Divatox said. "If you don't give me Lerigot, then he will never see his family again." She moved away from the screen and they saw a female version to Lerigot holding a baby in her arms.

"Oh my God," Tanya said.

"Give me Lerigot," Divatox said. "Or his lovely wife and child dies." Back in the CC, Lerigot was thrashing on the cot, chanting in his native tongue.

"Alpha," Trini said. "What's he doing?"

"He's preparing to give himself up," it was Zordon that answered.

"No," Kat said. "He can't do that."

"He could," Tommy said. "If it meant saving the one he loved, he will." They looked at him and knew that if it was Kim, then he would do the same thing.

"Oh and I have a little incentive to make sure you do what I say faster," Divatox interrupted them.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"I have here what you call humans," She said. She moved from the screen to show them another. It was inside what looked like a tank. It was dark so they couldn't really see. When the light came clearer, they saw someone. The person turned around and the group felt the air knocked out of them.

"Oh no," Kat said. "Tommy look."

Hearing the tone in her voice, Tommy turned fully to the screen, what he saw made his heart stop. "K-Kimberly."

"So you know her?" She laughed.

Pain, fear and anger were coursing through Tommy's body. He looked at Divatox. "If you hurt her I will kill you." The tone in his voice sent shivers down everyone's spine and reminded them of evil Tommy.

"I've hit a nerve," she laughed again. "Bring me Lerigot or they all die, including her." And with that, the screen went blank. The group looked at Tommy and the emotions that they saw tugged at them. In the background, Lerigot was still chanting but was slightly calmer than before. Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to control the pure rage running through him. Kat reached out to touch him.

"Don't," he stopped her. He moved away from them and walked to the wall where he slid down to sit; his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes once more. As they looked at him, they knew that only two things could happen with all that emotion going through him; one, he would fight or two, he would crumble. They hoped it was the former. The others helped out Alpha and talked about what they were going to do. Occasionally, their gaze would go over to Tommy. Tommy, who was oblivious to them, focused on his connection with Kim.

_Kim._

_**Tommy. **_

_Are you ok? She didn't hurt you did she?_

_**No. she said that I was part of a bargaining chip. She needs me for something.**_

_I know. We had to rescue a creature called Lerigot and Divatox wants him. If we don't give him up, she will kill his wife and child….and you._

_**Oh my God. **_(sighs)_** did she say why she needed us?**_

_Apparently, she wants to marry this guy, Maligore, but before she can, she needs Lerigot to do it._

_**But then, why did she grab me? and who is Maligore?**_

_I don't know Beautiful. With everything that happened, we forgot to ask Zordon who Maligore is. We're going to get you out of there Kim._

_**I know. **_

_Do you know where you are?_

_**I'm in a ship of some kind and I think we're heading to an island. She called it Murianthesis.**_

_Ok. I'll talk to Zordon. _

_**Tommy, I can hear her. She's talking about a sacrifice. **_

_Just hang tight Kim; and stay strong….for me._

_**I will. I love you.**_

_I love you too. I will get you out of there._

_**I know. I'll be waiting. Hurry though.**_

As the connection closed, he opened his eyes. He refused to let Lerigot's family die and more importantly, he refused to let the woman he loved die as well. He stood up, a new and stronger determination coming over him. He walked back to the front of the chamber, coming to stop directly in front of Zordon.

"What is it Tommy?" Zordon asked.

"Who is Maligore?"

"Maligore is one of the most evil, vile creatures to ever be created," Zordon said. "The last time he was out, he destroyed two worlds and tried to enslave another. It took a lot of power to seal him up. And only a great, but pure power can release him."

Tommy was quiet as he thought on Zordon's words and what Kim had told him. His eyes widened as he made the connection. "What about a sacrifice? Would that be another way to release him?"

"Yes it would," Zordon said. "But Maligore is sealed on an island."

"Murianthesis?" Tommy asked, to the shock of Zordon and the confusion of the others.

"How do you know about Murianthesis?" Zordon asked.

"Kim told me," Tommy replied. Seeing the disbelieving look, he clarified. "I used our connection to talk to her. She said that Divatox is heading there and she plans on using a sacrifice to release Maligore. And I'm guessing that it will either be Kim or Lerigot."

"You are right Tommy," Zordon said. "And we mustn't let that happen."

"So we have to go to Murianthesis?" Tanya said.

"Yes," Zordon said. "And you will have to leave soon." With that, the rangers prepared for the departure. The issue of the blue turbo powers came up again and they decided that they would have to do it without them. They got ready and moved everything down to the dock bay. They loaded their zords onto the ship and got the coordinates from the Zordon. When they were setting up, they heard the doors open and looked back. A few seconds later, someone stepped into the light.

"Hey guys," the person said.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"This." and they twisted their wrist to show the blue turbo morpher. The others let out chuckles of surprise and disbelief.

"Let's go," Tommy said.

_(Earlier)_

As the others went down to the dock bay, Jason and the others stayed on the Chamber. They planned on staying there to keep an eye on them just in case they might need help. Billy was helping Alpha when he remembered Rocky.

"Hey guys," he called. "I'm going to go the hospital and let Rocky know what's going on."

"Alright Billy," Zack said. Billy nodded as he teleported out. He landed in Rocky's room, which was empty and saw him watching TV.

"Billy, hey," Rocky said when he saw him. "What's up?"

"Trouble," Billy said. "The rangers have to go this island to rescue Lerigot's family, as well as Kimberly."

"Kimberly? Lerigot?" Rocky said. "Wait, hold up. What's going on?" Billy sighed and told Rocky everything that happened. When he was done, Rocky was thinking quietly. After a while, he looked up at Billy. "You know they won't be able to do it without the blue ranger."

"Well they plan to," he said. Rocky looked thoughtful. He reached under his pillow and pulled put the blue turbo key and morpher. "What are you doing Rocky?" Billy asked.

"Here," Rocky said as he gave it to him. "They need the blue ranger. And I want you to have the morpher."

"But me?" Billy asked. "Why not Jason or Zack?"

"Because I want you to have it," Rocky said. "You are a blue ranger Billy, and the team will need you. You gave up a place on the ZEO team so that Tanya could become a ranger. You've helped us a lot during our Zeo run with our zords and our power. Even when you had almost died from that aging thing, you stayed here to continue to help us. You deserve this Billy. Besides, it's my morpher and I chose who I want to use it…and I want you to."

Billy looked down at the morpher in his hands, before looking back up at Rocky. "Thanks."

"No problem," Rocky said. "Now go help our friends and kick Divatox's butt." The two laughed and with a wave, Billy stood up and teleported out. A second later, the door opened to reveal Justin.

"Hey kiddo," Rocky said.

"Hey Rocky," Justin answered.

...

Billy landed in the CC with a smile on his face; which was noticed by the others.

"Billy what is it?" Trini asked.

"Yeah Billy-man," Zack said. "What's with the smile?" saying nothing, he opened his hand to reveal the blue turbo key and twisted his wrist to show the morpher.

"Are you serious?" Jason said as he stepped forward.

"Yep," Billy said. "I wish I could stay and talk, but I have to catch up to the others before they leave." Saying goodbye, he made his way to the ship. He opened the door and watched as the others turned to him. A smile on his face, he walked through the door.

"Hey guys," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"This." He said. He twisted his wrist to show the blue turbo morpher. The others let out chuckles of surprise and disbelief.

"Let's go," Tommy said.

_(Now)_

They gathered everything and boarded the ship. Seconds later, they were on their way to the island. The trip was silent as everyone was in their own world. They were worried about Lerigot's family and Kim. They were almost to the island, when they spotted something in the water. Looking closer, they saw that it was one of Divatox's henchmen and they were throwing something overboard, something in the shape of a body.

"Tell me I'm not seeing that," Tanya said. "Is that a body?"

"Do you think it's—

"It's not her," Tommy interrupted Kat. The tone in his voice had no room for arguments. "I would've felt the loss of our connection. They're trying to distract us."

"We could check and make sure," Adam said.

"And then we would be wasting time," Tommy said. "And who knows what could happen to Kim or Lerigot's family by then?" They had to concede that he had a point. So without stopping, the rangers continued on to the island. They stopped a few miles from shore and went down to their zords. They got and in and started them before heading to the island. Driving around, they stopped on a cliff and turned the zords invisible. As they were walking, they heard a noise and moved to the edge and looked over. Down below, they saw Divatox, her henchmen, and a figure in shackles. They realized it was Kimberly.

"Kim," Tommy said when he saw her.

"We're going to save her Tommy," Tanya said.

"Hey guys," Adam called. "Where's Lerigot?" they turned and around and saw that he was gone.

"You don't think…"

"He did," Tommy said. "He's going to sacrifice himself to save his family. Let's go."

"Let's morph," Kat said. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Alright," Tommy said. "Ready?"

"READY!" they answered.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" they all cried. Seconds later, they were gone; running across the ground with a speed worthy of a cheetah or even faster.

"Come on guys," Tommy said. "I can hear something coming from this way." They ran until they came to a cave entrance in the side of the volcano. Being cautious, they entered slowly. As they came into the open, what they saw made them stop. Divatox had Lerigot shackled and his wife and child in a cage. But that wasn't what made them stop; it was seeing Kimberly hanging over the lava pit.

"Kim," Tommy whispered. She must have heard him, for she looked up directly into his eyes.

"Tommy," Kim whispered. Determined to get her out of there, the rangers made their way forward. Their entrance however was noticed by one of Divatox's henchmen.

"Mistress look," he said. "Intruders." Divatox whirled around.

"Who the hell invited you?" she asked.

"I did," Kim shouted from her position. "Power Rangers meet Divatox, Divatox meet your worst nightmare." Despite the situation, Tommy couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. _'Only you Kim could make fun of a dangerous situation.' _He shook out of his thoughts to hear what Divatox was saying.

"You are too late," she said. "I have Lerigot and imagine my surprise when I realized I had a former ranger, a powerful one at that."

"Let her go," Tanya shouted.

"Alright," Divatox said. She turned to the henchmen holding the winch. "Drop her."

"NO!" Tommy shouted. Kim screamed as she felt herself being lowered. She looked back at Tommy.

"TOMMY!" she screamed. She struggled with her bonds. Tommy and the others made their way to her, only to be stopped by Divatox's goons.

"Stop them Piranhatrons'," She shouted. The rangers fought them trying to get to their friend.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kim cried.

"HANG ON KIM!" Tommy shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" Kim shouted. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Billy made his way to winch and threw the piranhatrons from there. He reversed it and started to pull Kim up. He didn't get far when he was knocked aside by three more. Tommy had just made it to the edge, when the rope holding Kim, dropped suddenly. "NO!" he shouted as he watched her fall into the lava. It created an explosion which knocked everyone backwards.

"Looks like you were too late," Divatox said. "As we speak, the flames of Maligore are corrupting her, turning her into his child of evil." Another explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared, they saw Kim standing on the edge, her back towards them. As the rangers rushed towards her, Tommy stood still. He was hearing the cry of the falcon._ 'Brennan.'_

'_It is too late Tommy,' Brennan said. 'Maligore has a hold on her. And his hold is as strong, if not stronger, than the one Gasket had on you.'_

'_I have to save her,' Tommy said. 'How do I do that?'_

'_The same way she saved you,' Brennan replied. _He let out one last cry before he disappeared. Seconds later, Tommy heard the distressed cry of the crane followed by the angry cry of another bird. As he focused, he recognized the bird; it was the firebird and it was pissed. In that instant, he knew that it would be hell to get Shalimar and Kim to regain control and send firebird back into her volcanic home. He looked up the moment Kim turned around.

"Kimberly," Adam said as he rushed forward. He, as well as the others, stopped when they saw her eyes flash red. She lifted her hands in front of her face and pulled on the shackles, breaking them. She flipped off the edge and landed in front of them.

"**Well, well, well," Firebird said. "If it isn't the troublesome rangers."**

"Kimberly," Billy said.

"**My name is firebird," she replied. **She raised her hand and fired a blast at him which sent him back. The others backed away, now understanding that they were dealing with a very evil Kim.

"**Why are you running?" she chuckled. "Don't tell me you're afraid of me?"**

"This is not you Kim," Kat said. "Snap out of it." _'First Tommy, now Kim. I hate to think about what she's going to do.'_

"**Oh but this is her," Firebird replied. "I'm just the part that she likes to keep buried; but no more. I'm free, and I plan on doing what I want; starting with you." **They had no warning as she attacked them. She fired a blast at Adam and dodged a kick from Tanya. She grabbed Kat's hand and twisted it behind her back. **"What's the matter Kitty Kat? You have nothing else to say?" **Firebird pushed her away before delivering a sharp kick to her back which sent Kat sprawling on the ground. She fought off the piranhatrons as she made her way over to Billy. **"The ape can't fight back?" **

"I'm not Rocky," Billy said when he realized that she thought he was the former blue ranger.

"**Billy?" Firebird said. "Even better." **She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. **"You have a lot to account for." **She threw him into the wall.

"Kimberly please," He said as he staggered to his feet

"**Please what?" Firebird said. "Please don't hurt you? Tough luck. When she asked you to please listen, you yelled at her; you made her cry; you hurt her in the worst way possible because she thought you were friends…I guess she was wrong." **She flipped over him before she kicked him away. She raised her hand and fired a blast at him. Hurt as he was, he still managed to dodge it. He made to move, but found himself surrounded by piranhatrons. She looked around and spotted Kat fighting off a piranhatrons. The moment Kat turned around, she found herself face to face with Kim. **"Hello Katherine. Missed me?" **Not giving her a chance to answer, she flung her into a nearby wall. Kat groaned as she landed.

"Kimberly, please," Kat pleaded. "We're your friends." That was the wrong thing to say, though Kat didn't know that.

"**My friends?!" Firebird said. "My friends wouldn't have abandoned me the way you all did. And you Katherine were never my friend. You pretended to be my friend because you wanted my boyfriend. It's because of you why I don't have any friends. You threw yourself onto Tommy like a little slut." **The words hurt Kat, though she knew that they shouldn't. She got to her feet and watched as Firebird walked over to her. **"You're nothing more than a backstabbing bitch that doesn't deserve the gift that she got. I gave you my trust and my friends and you betrayed me." **Kat doubled over as Firebird punched into her stomach. Bent over as she was, it was the perfect position as Firebird brought her knee into her helmet, cracking it. She grabbed Kat's arm and was about to break it, when someone grabbed her shoulders.

"Kimberly stop," Tanya pleaded. "Fight this, please." Firebird threw Kat away and turned to Tanya. Tanya took a step back when she saw Kim's eyes flash red. "Kimberly, I know you're in there somewhere. Fight this and come back to us. I know you're hurt but don't do this." She kept walking backwards as Kim walked after her. _'At least she isn't attacking.' _Tanya thought to herself.

"**Why shouldn't I hurt them?" Firebird said. "Why shouldn't I hurt you?"**

"If you wanted to hurt me," Tanya said. "You would've attacked me by now." Adam, who was helping Billy, looked up and saw Firebird going after Tanya. Thinking she was going to attack her, he went to them.

"Leave her alone," He yelled out as he fired a blast at Kim. Firebird turned her head at the last minute and was knocked away from the blast as it had caught her off guard.

"Tanya, are you ok?" Adam asked.

"Why did you do that Adam?" Tanya asked.

"I had to stop her," he replied. She was going to say something, but stopped when she saw Firebird behind him.

"**You really shouldn't have done that frog-boy," Firebird said. **She grabbed his arm and flipped him over. He landed on his back with a groan. She picked him up and punched him in his stomach before she kicked him away from her. The moment he stood back up, she fired a blast at him which sent him into the wall. She turned back around but froze as she felt someone trying to invade her. The power was warm and it was coaxing her back to the side of good. **"No." **Throwing off the feeling, she turned around and saw Lerigot with his hand raised towards her. **"Big mistake furby." **She raised an arm to fire a blast but found it changed direction when someone slammed into her, sending them both to the ground. Moving to her feet, she saw the red TURBO ranger. **"Tommy, get out of my way."**

"No," he said. It hurt him to see the woman he loved like this.

"**I will hurt you."**

"No you won't," He said. "I love you Kim, and I know you can fight this."

"**I don't want to fight this," Firebird replied. "I want to make them pay for what they did." **

"They already have Kim," Tommy said.

"**No they haven't," she replied. "And stop calling me that. My name is Firebird."**

Tommy let out a sigh of frustration. He had no idea how to save her, but he was determined to. Getting an idea, he powered down. "Ok then Firebird, why are you here?"

"**Simple," she said. "To make them pay. They betrayed me."**

"No," Tommy said. "They betrayed Kim. But that's why you're here, isn't it? Kim can't deal with it, so you are. You need to let go, let Kim come back to us." she was quiet as she looked at him. Tommy looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. He looked past the anger into the depths of her soul trying to find Kim. "I know you're in there Kim. I know you're hurt and angry. But I want you back…I want my crane back. You're stronger than firebird is because she can't exist without you." He took a step forward.

"**Stay away from me," Firebird said. **She took a step back as she felt the war going on inside her head.

_(Kim's Mind)_

_Deep inside, Kim sat in the midst of a black cloud. She looked out a volcano and watched as everything erupted. Firebird had escaped and she wasn't sure if she wanted to call her back. It had hurt too much to keep everything inside; all the pain and all the anger; she just couldn't keep it in anymore. She watched as Firebird attacked Kat and felt a sense of satisfaction for it. The same thing happened when she went after Billy and Adam. But when she got to Tanya, she couldn't bring herself to hurt her. When she had felt the warmth of someone trying to get close, at first she had thought it was Tommy, but then she realized it didn't feel familiar. Angry at whoever it was, she threw them out of her body. She was ready to attack until she had heard Tommy's voice. She slowly opened her eyes and positioned herself Indian style on the ground. 'Tommy?' she felt his presence near. She looked up as she heard the cry of Shalimar followed by the screech of Brennan. She stood up as they both came to her. Shalimar flew straight into her heart and Brennan circled above. Feeling the change, an angry Firebird made her over to them. Like Shalimar, she flew directly into Kim's heart._

_(Outside World)_

Tommy watched as Kim's eyes flashed from brown to red, showing that she was fighting the spell. He closed his eyes and focused on Brennan. When he realized that Brennan was with Kim, he concentrated on his love for her and poured it into him; he didn't realize that he was glowing white or that Kim was alternating between pink and red. All around them, fighting stopped as they watched the two. Divatox tried to get closer to stop them, but found herself thrown back. She could only stand and watch.

_(Kim's Mind)_

_Kim could feel the battle that was happening between Shalimar and Firebird. Brennan cried out again, this time it was more powerful and looking at him, she could feel the in flow of power and love. He flew until he was hovered in front of her and she saw, instead of the glowing white eyes, Tommy's chocolate brown eyes. She looked into them and heard his voice._

'_I love you Kim. I know you're angry and you want to punish them for what they did to you, but this is not the way. You have to stop burying the anger and deal with it. When I was captured and turned by Gasket, you came after me and you told me that I was stronger than he was and I should fight. Well, now I'm telling you the same thing. You're stronger than Firebird. I said it before, she can't exist without you. Stop fighting the anger, stop letting it control you and accept it. You're better than this. Let it go Kim, and please come back to me.'_

_Tears running down her cheeks, she raised her hand and rubbed Brennan's own cheek. 'I don't know how. It hurts too much Tommy. Why did they do that to me? What did I do to deserve their scorn and their anger? They were supposed to be my friends too.' _

'_They were,' he said. 'And they still might be. I'm not saying be best friends again, but don't deal with what happened this way. I almost did. Dragon attacked them too, remember? But you helped me. So now I'm helping you. __**I am the white falcon, calling on his powers to help his mate, the pink crane, overcome this evil.**__' Brennan opened his mouth, but instead of a screech, a beam of power mixed with love came out and went directly into Kim's heart. The black mist that was clinging to her disappeared as the pink glow of her power covered her body. With a cry, both Shalimar and Firebird came out of her. They circled around in front of her. She looked at the two birds and watched as Shalimar tried to reason with Firebird. The two le tout blasts against each other, though they ducked the other's blast, and continued around each other. Kim let her mind remember and focus on Tommy's voice and his love for her. She turned to Firebird. 'It's ok. He's right. We need to deal with this…I need to deal with this. I understand the pain and I need to stop burying how I feel.' Firebird let out a screech. 'I don't want to be under his control. We are not meant to be owned and especially not like this. Stop fighting Shalimar…please!' the Firebird screeched again as she flew around Kim's head. Seconds later, Shalimar let out a screech. Kim watched as Firebird let out a blast and saw the color of the bird change from the deep blood red, to its normal light blood red color. Looking at Brennan, then back at the two birds, she knew what she had to do._

'_**I call upon the powers of the pink ninjetti crane and the red firebird,' **__she spoke.__** 'What was once divided is now combined….now and forever.' **__With that, the two birds let out a cry as they flew toward each other, colliding and combining together to form one bird. The collision let off a bright light and when the light cleared, Kim saw Shalimar flying around. The once light pink bird was now a bright, though slightly deeper, pink. Shal flew to Brennan and the two circled each other before Shal flew back into Kim. She gasped as she felt the power and she looked at Brennan._

'_Thank you.'_

'_You never have to thank me Kimberly,' Brennan said. 'You are the mate of my human and the human of my mate. We can't really exist without each other.' And with that he cried out once more before flying off and disappearing in a flash of white.'_

_(Outside World)_

The glow around Tommy and Kim faded. When he felt Brennan's presence once more, Tommy opened his eyes. He looked at Kim and waited patiently for her to open her eyes, hoping to see the doe-brown color that he loved so much. With the evil out of her, Kim took a shaky breath and fell to her knees.

"Kim!" Tommy called out as he rushed to her. He fell to his knees next to her and he placed a hand on her arm. "Kimberly, look at me.' He held his breath as she slowly raised her head. He watched as she opened her eyes and released his breath on a sigh when the familiar doe-brown eyes looked back at him.

"Hi Handsome," she whispered.

"Welcome back Beautiful," he smiled as he helped her to her feet.

"It's good to be back," Kim said with a smile. Tommy pulled her into a hug, needing to reassure himself that it was actually her. They pulled away from each other with a jerk, when they heard Divatox cry out.

"NO!" She fired a blast at them, but it was deflected back by Kim. The others came over to them and to the shock of everyone, except Tommy, Tanya said, "Hey girl. Nice to have you back on our side."

"Thanks T," Kim said. "It's nice to be back as well." The two girls exchanged a quick hug, which only served to further shock the others. "Now, what do you say we show this space bitch just what the power rangers can do?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Tanya smiled behind her helmet.

"You ready Beautiful?" Tommy said.

"Always," Kim ready.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Tommy yelled.

"NINJETTI THE CRANE!" Kim yelled seconds after. Kim bounced on her feet as she felt the power coursed through her. It's been a long time since she was in a suit and she hadn't touched the power since she helped Tommy last May. The others gathered around her.

"Wow," Tanya said. "Nice suit."

"Thanks," Kim said.

"Girls," Tommy interrupted them. "How about we get rid of these guys first and then talk about the suit?"

"GET THEM!" Divatox shouted. The rangers soon found themselves in a huge battle. Divatox was pissed. She never expected the red ranger to break Kim out of the spell. She watched the two of them battle the piranhatrons and the island people together. _'Who knew that girl had so much power? Or that the two of them would be so powerful together? That meddlesome fool Zordon cost me a very powerful servant.' _She watched as the rangers fought with a renewed determination as they took out the piranhatrons. She fired a blast at Tommy and Kim.

Kim, who saw it coming, pulled Tommy down. "DUCK!" On her knees, Kim let out a pink blast back towards Divatox who dodged it at the last minute.

"So the pretty pink ranger knows how to use those powers of hers?" Divatox taunted.

"I wouldn't have them if I didn't know how to use them," Kim replied.

"And I here I thought they were too strong for you," Divatox said.

"Tommy," Kim said. "I'll be right back. I have a bone to pick with Diva-bitch. She called me weak." And with that, Kim left his side.

"Pinky thinks she can handle me?" Divatox asked as she saw Kim coming towards her.

"I don't think so," Kim said as she got close. "I know so." She caught Divatox off-guard when she fired a blast directly at her. As expected, Divatox dodged, but couldn't move away in time to dodge the kick from Kim.

"Hey Tommy," Tanya said she kicked a piranhatrons from her. "Where's Kim?"

"Handling Divatox," he answered as he pulled her out of the way of two piranhatrons.

"Why?" Tanya asked as she dodged one piranhatron and ducked behind Tommy to punch another.

"She called her weak," he replied.

"Ouch," Tanya said. "She should've known better." Kat and the others exchanged looks at the byplay between the two. Kim and Divatox went at it, almost oblivious to everyone else. She ducked from a blow and fired one of her own. When Divatox pulled out a sword, Kim flipped back. Raising her hands in front of her, she spoke. "Pink Crane Wind Daggers." Two daggers appeared in her hand and she threw them in the air to combine them into the Crane Wind Sword. She grabbed it just in time to block the blow from Divatox. Kim kicked her away as she took a swipe at her which caught Divatox across her chest. "What's the matter Diva-bitch? Can't handle me?" she dodged a blast from her. "I though I wasn't strong enough to handle these powers?"

"I will kill you pink brat," Divatox growled.

"That's what they all say," Kim replied as she executed a flip which caught Divatox on her chin. "But you're going to have to do better to get it done." Growling, Divatox became further incensed. Clashes of the swords could be heard as the two went after each other. _'I can't believe this girl is so powerful. Why did that pesky red ranger have to get to her?' _Divatox thought to her self. She continued fighting, but found herself unable to land any blows on Kim. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Divatox cry out. The rangers turned around in time to see Divatox fly across the room and hit the side of the open pit. Raising his hand, Tommy let loose a blast at the few piranhatrons in front of him. He then made his way to Kim.

"You ok?" he asked when he was close.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied. She watched as Divatox struggled to her feet. When she was standing, Divatox raised her sword to fire at Kim when she saw the blast coming towards her. Valuing her life, she jumped out of the way and watched as the blast connected with the side of the open pit before disappearing below. BY now, the other rangers made their way over to them, though they were limping a bit as their bodies were still in pain from the attack from Kim. They had just gotten there when the place started to shake.

"What's happening?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Tanya answered. She was close to Kim so the two girls grabbed each others hands, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Kat or Billy. They looked around for the source of the disruption when Adam spoke. "I think it's coming from over there!" he pointed to the open pit. Sure enough, seconds later, debris started falling into the pit. The rangers, now huddled together, tried to make their way to where Lerigot and his family were. They had just got there, when they heard the roaring. They looked back and watched as what seemed like a molten made monster climbed its way out of the lava.

"What the hell is that?" Billy asked.

"Not what," Tommy said.

"But who," Tanya continued.

"Maligore," Kim finished. They watched as Maligore made his out of the pit. When he was fully out, the top of the mountain came off as he was too tall.

"Holy shit!" Adam said. Before he could say anything else, the rest of the place came crashing down.

"We need to get out of here!" Kat said.

"Let's go," Tommy said. Billy and Adam led the way out, with Lerigot, his family and Kat behind them, followed by Kim and Tanya with Tommy at the back. When they were clear, Kim powered down.

"You guys need to get your zords and take care of him," she spoke to Tommy. "I'll stay here and keep a watch over Lerigot and his family."

"Are you sure Kim?" Tanya asked.

"Positive," Kim replied. "Besides, I'm not sure if my crane zord revived itself or not. And it'd be wasting too much time to find out. So you guys go and take care of him."

"Alright," Tommy said. "Let's do this. WE NEED TURBO ZORDS NOW!" Within minutes, the turbo zords appeared. The rangers jumped to their zords and instantly formed the Turbo Megazord. Satisfied that they could handle it, Kim led Lerigot and his family through the jungle, hoping to find a clearing. Awhile later, she came to one and after checking to make sure it was safe, she proceeded to relax on one of the rocks until the rangers got back. She didn't have to wait long until she saw a shadow fall over her. Looking up, she saw that it was the Turbo Megazord.

"Need a hand?" Tommy spoke as the zord extended one of its hands palm up. Smiling, Kim herded Lerigot and company into the palm. The hand curled protectively around them and they headed home.

_(Part 2: Clearing the Air…Finally)_

It's been two days since Murianthesis and the gang was at the youth center getting ready for the tournament. Adam became the third partner to Tommy and Jason as he had taken Rocky's place. Kim had spent the last two days staying at the Oliver's avoiding her former friends, though she insisted that she was gaining courage to talk to them. Now today, she was watching Tommy and the others warm up for their match. Ten minutes later the announcer called the competitors to the ring for the greeting and introductions. Looking around, Kim saw her former friends sitting close to the ring. She didn't want to sit with them, but she didn't want to sit by herself either. She glanced up and caught Tanya's eyes. She smiled as she made her way over to her.

"Hey T," Kim said when she got their.

"Hey girl," Tanya answered. "Sit with me?"

"Sure," Kim smiled, ignoring the others as they watched the two of them in confusion. She grabbed the empty seat next to Tanya, thankful that it was on the end and she wouldn't have to sit near the others. When she was seated, Tanya turned to Kim.

"I thought you were going to hang with friends?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Kim laughed at the look on Tanya's face.

"But you said that you were going to the beach with friends?" Tanya said as she recalled the phone call from Kim a few days ago.

"I was at the beach with friends," Kim said. "I was with Sarah and Dillon from AGH."

"So the whole time we were talking," Tanya said. "You were in Angel Grove?"

"Yep," Kim smiled.

"You sneaky little wench," Tanya laughed. "I can't believe you were here." Kim opened her mouth to say something, but the match had started. She watched as Tommy and the others fought the three rivals and cheered just as loud, if not louder, whenever he or one of the others scored.

"Whoo!" she cheered when she saw Tommy take down his opponent. "Go Tommy!" Tommy looked over at her and gave a tiny wave and a smile. Almost a half hour later, the match came to a close.

"The winners of this tournament are the teens from Angel Grove," The announcer spoke. "Tommy, Jason and Adam." The audience came to their feet as the winners were announced. Kim and the others made their way to the side of the ring. Seeing them approach, Tommy pulled away from the others and jogged over. He went under the rope and was outside the ring just in time to catch Kim in his arms.

"You did it!" she squealed. "You guys won!"

"I know," he smiled as he set her back on her feet. "I guess the orphanage is not closing anytime soon."

"I guess not," she laughed. She looked behind him and saw the announcer heading over to Jason and Adam with the check and the trophy. "You'd better go."

Looking back, he aw what she did. He turned back to her and smiled. "You gonna be here when we're done?"

"Of course," Kim replied. "Besides, I've got Tanya to keep me company. So go…get your trophy."

"Alright," he smiled. "Later Beautiful." And with that, he went back into the ring and back over to Jason and Adam. Justin, who was in the crowd with Rocky, got into the ring. Tommy, seeing him coming, handed the trophy to Adam and pulled Justin into a hug before lifting him to his shoulders. The crowd cheered even more when Jason handed Justin the trophy and he held up high so that everyone could see. Rocky was cheering them, when someone at the door caught his attention. He turned around and stood in shock as he watched the person come closer. Zack, who saw the expression on his face, turned to him.

"Yo Rocky," He said. "What's wrong man?"

"Look," Rocky said as he pointed to the person. By now, the others had heard the exchange. Trini turned to where Rocky was pointing and her mouth flew open in shock.

"Oh my God," she said. "Aisha." They watched as she came closer to them. Aisha stopped in front of them, and when they moved to hug her, she slightly stepped back and out of reach. She regarded them with a cool expression.

"Hey guys," she spoke. Kim, who wasn't paying attention at first, turned when she heard her best friend's voice.

"AISHA!" she shouted as she ran to her. The two girls met in a hug.

"Hey girl," Aisha said as she hugged Kim. "I've missed you so much."

"Same here 'Sha," Kim replied. She pulled back from the hug. "When did you get here?"

"This morning," Aisha replied. "I was told of the tournament by my mom and I came here."

"I thought your mom moved away?" Kat asked. Aisha looked over at her and had the same cool expression on her face. She turned back to Kim as if Kat had never spoken.

"Well I'm glad you're here," Kim said. "Where are you staying?"

"My mom moved back a few weeks ago," Aisha replied. No one missed the fact that she ignored Kat and answered Kim. "I told her not to tell anyone as I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's good to have you back 'Sha," Tanya said.

"Thanks T," Aisha replied as she pulled her into a hug as well. Once again, they didn't miss that while Aisha had refused to hug them, she didn't hesitate to hug Kim or Tanya. As they looked on, one thought ran through the friends' minds, _'She knows…but how does Tanya fit in?'_

By now, Jason, Tommy, Adam and Justin had finished up and was making their way to the group. Adam spotted his childhood friend first and broke out into a run.

"AISHA!" he called out to her. He was surprised to see that Aisha stepped away from him.

"Adam," she said. She glanced behind him and saw Tommy. A smile came across her face as she stepped around Adam and went over to Tommy. "Hey Flyboy."

"Hey 'Sha," Tommy said as he pulled her into a hug. "What did I tell you about the nickname?"

"Sorry," she smiled, though she didn't look it. "Congrats on the win."

"Thanks," Tommy said. Behind them, Adam shot a confused look to the others but they just shrugged. "We're heading over to the youth center for the after party, wanna come?"

"As if I'd miss it," Aisha said. She turned back and saw the hurt look on everyone, except for Kim and Tanya's, faces and sighed to her self. _'I can't forgive them so easily after what they did to Kim. They should've known better.' _

"Alright," Tommy said. "Let's go." The gang nodded as one and turned to leave. Kim found her way to Tommy's side and grabbed his right hand in her left. He smiled down at her and grabbed his gym bag off the floor from where he had dropped it to hug Aisha. The group made their out and headed towards Ernie's. The conversations were kept between Aisha, Tanya, Kim and Tommy, which left a tense silence over the others. Aisha found out why they had the tournament and was introduced to Justin. When they neared the youth center, Justin said goodbye and ran off to find his friends. Kim took a look at the park and tugged on Tommy's hand.

"Can we go to the park before we go in?"

"Sure, why not?" he said. "'Sha, T, you wanna join?"

"Sure," the two girls chorused. The others looked at each other, before Kat spoke.

"Aren't you going to ask us too?"

"I didn't think you'd want to come," Tommy replied.

"You didn't even ask us," Jason replied. "You just assumed and now you're ditching us like we aren't even friends."

"Kinda like the way you ditched Kimberly?" Aisha asked. "Or the way you assumed you knew everything when you didn't?" Jason was silent at that question and Kim turned her head.

"Is that what this is about?" Rocky asked. "Payback for the way we treated Kim?"

"We already apologized for that," Zack said.

"Who did you apologize to?" Aisha asked, anger starting to rise in her. Ever since she had spoken to Kim, she had wanted to go off on her friends. But when Kim had told her that she had planned to be in Angel Grove after the Olympics and the touring was over, she had decided to wait. But now, she wasn't going to. She wanted to hear exactly why it is that they had dumped Kim like she was yesterday's trash.

"We apologized to Tommy," Trini said. "We tried to apologize to Kim, but Tommy wouldn't let us and Kim wouldn't talk to us."

"Well did you blame me?" Kim spoke. "After the way all of you treated, did you really expect me to just forgive and listen? When I needed someone to listen to me none of you did."

"If you're so angry at us," Kat said. "Then why are you talking so chummy with Tanya and Aisha?"

"Because unlike you," Aisha said. "I didn't go off on Kim. I never believed the letter when Rocky told me about me. So I called Kim to get the truth out of her. Imagine my surprise when she broke down crying telling me how happy she was I wasn't yelling at her considering that's what everyone else did." Once again, the others were filled with shame as they remembered the way they reacted.

"I just don't get it," Kim said, tears filling her eyes. "What did I ever do to have you do that to me? Why did you abandon me when I needed you? All the scorn and anger, I've never felt so hurt in my entire life because I trusted all of you."

She turned to Rocky. "Do you know how much it hurt to hear you call me a backstabbing cheater?" Rocky's eyes filled with tears as he heard the buried pain in her voice. "I needed someone to talk to, and you yelled at me. You didn't even give me a chance to say what I wanted to say. I've never turned my back against you and I always saw the person you were underneath the joking attitude. I was the one you called and spoke to after Aisha left the team and the one time I needed you to listen, you left me."

"Kim," Rocky started. "I'm so sorry. I regret so much the way I handled things. I never should've yelled at you, I know now I should've listened when you called. You were always there for me and I'm sorry I let you down."

"I don't if I can believe you Rocky," Kim said. "What you said hurt more than anything."

She turned to Billy next. "When you're mom died, I was the only person that could get through to you; the only one you let come near. I gave up things for you and didn't think twice about it. and I'd have done all over again. So then why did you do what you did? Why didn't you listen when I called? How could you treat me like that?"

"Kim—

"NO!" she cut him off. "I defended you so much in school. I quit teams because everyone was tormenting you and I wasn't going to stand for it. So why, when I needed you to defend did you feed me to the wolves? You're supposed to be my friend and I thought you were my brother."

"Kim," Billy started. He paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Trini might've been the one to understand me intellectually, but emotionally, you were the one I was closest to. It was always you that would make sure I was included in everything we did as a group. You never accepted my excuses because you never wanted me to feel left out. I saw the pain that you went through with your parents and what both you and Tommy went through with everything that happened to him. When you left for Florida, I was the only left that was with him from the start. When the letter came, I felt betrayed because I never thought that you would ever do something like that. It hurt to see that you would throw away Tommy like that…that you would do to him what your dad did to your mom, and I guess…against my better judgment, I let my pain turn into anger and I let it cloud my thinking and I lashed out at you. I am so sorry Kim. Please tell me there's a chance to fix this?" He watched her as she thought on it and he was scared that he wouldn't get the chance. _'Please don't let this be the end.'_

"I wish I could say yes," Kim said. She turned from him and came to Trini and Zack. "Why? Why did you say those things to me? Do you know how much it hurt to hear you say that I was just like my father? I saw you like a sister Trinity (Trini gasped at the use of her full name), and for you to throw that in my face when you know what I went through with him…I never thought you'd do that. Do you know that it destroyed me to hear you call me a two-bit whore? Why Zack? Why would you call me something like that?"

"Sis—

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled at him. "I wasn't your sister when you insulted me and I'm not now. I just want to know why."

"When we found out about the letter," Trini swallowed back the tears and spoke for her and Zack. "It was after we found out that Zack's girlfriend Jessica had been cheating on him. We were upset over it and when Billy explained exactly what the letter said, we did the unthinkable; we transferred our pain and anger for Jessica over to you. We attacked you without even giving you the chance to defend yourself. Afterwards, we realized that we were wrong, but our pride had us thinking that we were in the right and that you deserved it. It wasn't until after I spoke to Jason and to Alicia that it finally sunk in; but by then, the damage had already been done."

"So I was your scapegoat?" Kim scoffed.

"Unfortunately," Zack spoke, his head bowed. "You were."

Kim said nothing. She turned to Kat, Adam and Jason. "When I first met you, I knew from the start that you wanted Tommy. I could see it in your eyes. Whenever I would invite you anywhere, you would decline unless Tommy was going to be there. When I was in the hospital, I didn't want to forgive you…I wanted to hate you. But I couldn't. So, instead, I decided to trust you and I gave you my place on the team. I was scared that Tommy might have feelings for as the two of you had been pawns for Rita, but I told myself that you were my friend and you wouldn't do that to me. I guess I was wrong."

"When I first met you," Kat spoke haltingly. "I wanted to be you or be like you. Everyone at school liked you; you were the popular one, the one that had all the friends. It seemed like no matter what you did, you excelled in it and everyone loved you more. I admit that I wanted Tommy when I first saw him, because I saw the way he looked at you and I wanted that. You gave me everything…you gave me the chance to redeem myself and you trusted me and I broke it. All I ever wanted was to be you Kimberly. I guess I thought that I could be you and that I deserved it." Kat shrugged. "You made everything seem so easy; it was like you had the perfect life."

"Well you were wrong Kat," Kim shook her head. "My life was far from perfect." She turned to Adam. "Adam, you were always the shy one and I always went out of the way to break you out of it. I wanted you to feel comfortable around us. The first time you opened up to me, I was happy. When the letter came, I thought that you would at least give me the benefit of the doubt, but you didn't and that hurt. After everything that we went through as a team, you abandoned me. I always chose my friends over everything; I just wish that they had given me the same courtesy." Adam looked away as the pain in Kim's eyes was too much for him, never mind that in his heart as every word she spoke struck him. Kim rested her eyes on Jason. His betrayal had cut far deeper than any of the others. "You might not have yelled at me, but your silence was way worse because it meant that you agreed with them. You were my big brother Jason. You were there for me from the start, the one person in my entire life I knew I could count on. And you betrayed me. you promised me that no matter what, you'd always be there for me and you broke it. I needed my big brother to support me…to be there for me and you weren't. You left me all alone. I wanted your help, but you weren't there. How could you do that to me Jason? I trusted you more than I trusted anybody, except Tommy. Why would you do that? You left me to deal with this on my own and you promised me you would never do that. Why did you break your promise? Why did you abandon me?" By now, Kim couldn't stop the sobs that fell from her lips. Jason's betrayal had hurt her more than anything…even worse than what her dad put her through. Seeing his little sister in pain made Jason's heart hurt, and the knowledge that he had helped done this to her cut through him like acid. He reached out a hand to touch her.

"Don't touch me," she backed away from him and turned into Tommy's chest. "I don't get it Tommy. They were supposed to be my friends too. I never abandoned them, so why did they scorn me?" All Tommy could do was rub her back in hopes of calming her down. He looked out at his friends with disappointment and anger. Aisha and Tanya moved close and placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her silent support.

"Why isn't she mad at you Tanya?" Kat asked, not bothering to wipe her tears.

"Because, the day after Tommy went off on us," Tanya said. "I called him and I asked for Kim's number. I called her and I apologize for the way I reacted. We spent thirty minutes talking it over. After that, Aisha called me and we talked. That phone call I got a few days ago, it was Kim I was talking to. After I had talked to her and 'Sha, we would call each other regularly. The three of us have been talking since last summer."

"But," Rocky started. "I thought Tommy told us not to talk to Kim?"

"I think the reason why Tanya was allowed to is because Kim didn't know her," Aisha said. "Kim had never met Tanya and all Tanya knew about Kim was what everyone said. Honestly, Tanya is the only one that could be forgiven easily as she only went by how everyone else was reacting and Kim understood that."

"Kimberly," Adam said softly. "We're so sorry for the way we treated you. Please, is there anything we can do to make it up to you? Is there a chance that you can forgive us?" The others looked at Kim with baited breath. Kim took a moment to compose herself before she turned to them.

"It's almost a year since the letter," she spoke. "And if you had asked me that last May, I would've said no. I had a year to think on things." she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I do forgive you…all of you." They let out sighs of relief. "But I can't forget the way you treated me and I honestly don't know if I will ever trust you again. I gave it to you and you destroyed it. You threw it and me away without a second notice, and it will take me more than a year to fully get over the betrayal. I understand your reasoning; does it hurt that you didn't give me a chance to explain myself? Yes. I know that this is far from over or resolved, and it might be awhile. While I might forgive you, I don't know if I can trust you and I'm not sure if I ever will again."

Resignation seeped onto their faces. They knew that they had caused severe damage to Kim and it would be a long time before they would ever get back her trust. "We understand."

"I'm just glad you gave us a chance sis," Jason said.

"Don't call me that," Kim said. "I'm not your sister…not anymore. I don't think I can stand to let you call me that after everything that happened." A look of pain crossed Jason's face as she finished speaking. She turned to Tommy. "Can we go home please? I don't feel up to celebrating anymore."

"Sure Kim," Tommy said. "Guys, I'm sure you can understand if I ask you to give us a few days privacy?" they nodded, knowing that they had no choice. "Let's go Kim."

"Do you want some company Kim?" Tanya asked her.

"Sure T," Kim replied. "I wouldn't mind your company." Tanya smiled as she stood next to her. "You coming 'Sha?" Kim asked.

"Sure Kim," Aisha said. "I want you guys to know that I agree with everything Kim said. I still don't understand how exactly you guys could do what you did. And I'm not sure how I feel about that. It didn't happen to me, but I'm still angry for it. You're my friends, but it will take a while for me to fully understand and trust you. Just know that despite my still being friends with you, I will take Kim's side, because she deserves to have someone in her corner." With that, all four of them walked off and headed to Tommy's house. The remaining friends looked at each other. Kat and Trini was still wiping tears from their eyes.

"Now what?" Rocky asked as he watched them leave.

"Nothing," Jason sighed. "It'll be a while before Kim will come around. We just have to be patient."

"We owe it to her," Trini said.

"So," Kat said. "We're not giving up?"

"No," Adam said. "Like Jason said, we have to have patience."

"I don't feel like celebrating," Zack said.

"Neither do I," Jason answered. "But we were in the tournament and it would look bad if we didn't show up to our own party. We'll just give an excuse for the others."

"Sounds good," Bill said. "Let's go." The seven of them turned and headed in the direction of the youth center, each silently hoping that someday soon Kim could see them as friends again.

**

* * *

**

**AN 3: **so…how did you like it? I bet no one thought it'd be just Kim alone at Murianthesis. I really hope I did a good job on the evil Kim scene. I didn't use Justin because I didn't think it was right to include him with them; besides it wouldn't be fair if he suddenly had to deal with an evil Kim attacking him when he did nothing to her. I always thought that Tommy and the others were only supposed to retrieve the TURBO powers so that they could pass them on to TJ and the others.

**AN 4: **how many people were surprised to see that it was Tanya? There was a hint in the previous chapter. When it came to the confrontation scene, even I teared up a bit. I'm not sure if I did a really good job, like I said, I re-wrote it several times.

--**angelrei06: **have u ever been a teenager? Just so you know; they are the most fickle-minded, drama-filled, emotional humans ever. Just because Kim was friends with Jason and the others since kindergarten, doesn't mean anything. They're human. And it's human nature that when someone close to you is hurting, you focus on them and forget everyone else. I've seen friends been in a situation similar to this and they reacted practically the same way. Oh and need I remind you that this is fanfiction and I can manipulate the characters the way _I _want? I'm not being rude…just thought I'd let you know. So I hope the explanations that everyone gave was to _your _liking.

**AN 5: **read and review and tell me what you think. Next chapter probably won't be for about a week or two. Until then….


	7. Second Chances are often a Good Thing

**AN: **sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I hope it was worth the wait for you guys. Thanks to everyone that was patient with me for it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Someday;_

"_Now what?" Rocky asked as he watched them leave._

"_Nothing," Jason sighed. "It'll be a while before Kim will come around. We just have to be patient."_

"_We owe it to her," Trini said. _

"_So," Kat said. "We're not giving up?"_

"_No," Adam said. "Like Jason said, we have to have patience."_

"_I don't feel like celebrating," Zack said. _

"_Neither do I," Jason answered. "But we were in the tournament and it would look bad if we didn't show up to our own party. We'll just give an excuse for the others."_

"_Sounds good," Billy said. "Let's go." The seven of them turned and headed in the direction of the youth center, each silently hoping that someday soon Kim could see them as friends again._

_(Now)_

About two days later, Alicia and Preston decided to have a barbeque. The reason for this was two-fold; one was to celebrate the guys' win for the Orphanage and the other reason was to see how the teens were, especially now that Kim was home. She knew that what she had told Jason and Trini last year was the truth; Kim was extremely hurt by their actions and even though she knew that she had forgiven them, she still didn't see them as friends again. Alicia sighed as she moved around in her kitchen. _'My sweet Kimberly; I am so sorry you had to go through what you did with your friends; I am so sorry that they doubted you when they knew that they should not.' _She had just taken the chicken out of the oven when Preston walked in.

"Hey sweetie," he kissed her on the cheek before going to the fridge to take out some orange juice.

"Hey honey," she smiled back at him.

"What were you thinking about so hard when I came in?" Preston asked as he poured himself some juice.

"The barbeque later today," she replied. "Just wondering how it's going to go."

"Do you think the kids are going to tell us what really happened to between them?" he asked. "I mean, the tension between them is a little suffocating and strange between such a tight group of friends." Only Alicia and Tommy's parents knew what really happened between the teens, and she hadn't told her husband about it; which felt a little strange to her, considering she told him everything.

"Hopefully everything will go ok," Alicia said. "And maybe things will go back to some semblance of the way they were."

"I hope so too," Preston said. "I don't know why that tension is there, but I don't like it when the kids are against each other like this."

"Neither do I babe," She sighed. "Neither do I." he kissed on her head before the two continued preparing for the barbeque. Later that day, the teens and their parents arrived at the Scott's. The foods that were brought were placed on a table a little closer to the house. Alicia was back in the kitchen when Melissa and Kim walked in.

"Hey sweetie," She smiled over at them. "Hey Mel."

"Hey Lish," Melissa smiled back.

"Hey Mama Scott," Kim smiled. Though she couldn't stand to be called sis by Jason, she wasn't going to stop calling Alicia by the name she had called her by since she was a child.

"What do you guys have there?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing much," Melissa said. "Just some mashed potatoes and chicken."

"Hmm," Alicia closed her eyes. "Just the sound of it has my mouth watering. You have to give me the recipe."

"Sure," Melissa laughed. "And you can give me the recipe for your macaroni pie."

"I'll take these out," Kim laughed. "While you two stay and try to trade recipes." She grabbed the chicken from Melissa as she made her way out to the back. As Kim walked over to the table with the rest of the foods, she spotted the other parents. She waved hello. She had just placed the two dishes down when she heard her name.

"Kimberly!" she turned around to face a smiling Aisha.

"Hey girl," Kim smiled as she hugged her best friend. "Nice to see you made it."

"Girl," Aisha smiled as she pulled back. "You're talking about food and hanging out with friends and family; of course I came." Aisha looked around. "So where's your _not_-boyfriend?"

"He had to stop back and help his dad," Kim laughed. The two friends talked the time away. When everyone else got there, they were still talking. Tanya pulled away from her parents and went over to them.

"Hey girls," Tanya said.

"Hey T," they answered together. All three hugged before they started talking again. Aisha called out to the others, but stayed next to Kim. About ten minutes later, Tommy and his dad showed up. They came out of the house about the same time Melissa and Alicia did. Tommy, like Aisha, called out to his friends, but went over to Kim. As the barbeque got underway, the teens were still split in two; Jason and the others and Kim, Aisha, Tommy and Tanya. Conversations flowed, but Kim made sure not to speak to her former friends. And though Aisha and Tommy talked to the others, the conversations were stilted. Pretty soon, the parents noticed the ever present tension between the teens. Everything finally came to a head when both Jason and Kim reached for the salt.

"Sorry," Jason said as his hands brushed Kim.

"Whatever," Kim muttered. She snatched her hand back like she got burned, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the others. Jason, frustrated and hurt couldn't help but to say something.

"Kim," he said. "Talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you," Kim said.

"Kimberly—

"You know what?" Kim stood up. "I lost my appetite."

"Alright," Preston said. "What is going on?" nobody answered. "I have never seen you two treat each other this way. What happened?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Kim said.

"We said we're sorry," Trini said.

"And that's supposed to make it better?" Kim asked. "God, do you even have any idea the hell I went through this year? Hell that all of you put me through?"

"Kimberly," Trini spoke, tears running down her cheeks. "Please, give us a chance to make it up to you. Please."

"I don't know if I can," Kim whispered. Contrary to what they may think, she didn't like not talking to them. They were her best friends, some she's known since she was a baby and she couldn't imagine not having them in her life, but what they did had hurt her more than anything in her life ever had. "I don't if I can allow you to hurt me again."

"We're so sorry," Rocky whispered. The parents, except for Alicia, Melissa and James, looked at the teens in confusion.

"Guys," Mei, Trini's mom, said. "What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" the teens were silent as they looked at each other. Tommy was rubbing Kim's back in an effort to calm her down. No one really wanted to answer that question. In the end, Tommy decided to answer.

"About a year ago," he started. "I got a letter from Kim. In it, she wrote that she met someone else, the one she was meant to be with."

"What?"

"Yeah," Tommy let out a wry smile. "That was everyone's reaction. When the letter came, everyone turned against her. They insulted her; they yelled at her, they basically cut her out of their lives."

"Trini?" Mei called to her daughter. "Did you really do that? You went against your best friend?" Trini said nothing as she looked away from her mom. "Why would you do that? Kim has been like your sister since you were kids."

"The only one that didn't was Aisha," Tommy continued. "But the only one that wasn't really at any fault was Tanya."

"Why do you say that?" Alicia asked.

"Because Tanya didn't know Kim," Aisha said. "Tanya had no idea the kind of person Kim was, so she didn't know that the letter was very out of character for Kim. But they did. And they still attacked her. The funny thing though, it was all for nothing."

"What do you mean?" Penelope Hillard asked.

"The letter was a lie," Tommy said. "Kim had never met anyone else. She called me and we talked things over and decided that we were drifting apart, and because we didn't want to drift so far that we would end up cheating on each other or hating each other, we decided to break up. We would do our own things and then later on in life, we would try again."

"Kimberly," Jill Taylor said. "What exactly did they say to you?"

"They told me," Kim's voice was soft as she recalled the hurtful words that were spoken to her. "I was nothing more than a two-bit, backstabbing cheater. I tried to tell them what really happened, but no one would listen; all they did was yell at me. They just….they threw me away like I was yesterday's trash."

"Is this true?" Nathaniel Cranston turned to his son. "Did you really say those things to Kimberly?"

"Yes," Billy whispered.

"Why?" Soo Yung Park looked at the kids. "Kimberly is your friend, so why would you treat her like that?"

"Even if the letter was telling the truth," Maria DeSantos said. "It was between Kim and Tommy and that's where it should've stayed; you never should've chosen sides."

"We know," Kat said. "And we're sorry that we did."

"Yeah right," Kim muttered.

"We are!" Kat exclaimed. "_I _am!"

"Oh please Kat," Kim said. "From the moment you came to Angel Grove, you wanted Tommy and you hated me for having him. I wouldn't be surprised if you were happy when the letter came because it meant you had a chance at being with him."

"Kimberly," Hugh Hillard was shocked. "How can you say that?"

"I can say that because it is the truth," Kim said. "I'm right, aren't I? You were happy when the letter came weren't you? Weren't you?"

"Now wait a minute," Hugh said.

"No dad," Kat spoke. "She's right." Kat knew that if there was ever any hope of re-building her friendship with Tommy and Kim, then she would have to be completely honest.

"Katherine?" Penelope looked at her daughter.

"I did want to be with Tommy," Kat said. "And I did hate Kimberly for being his girlfriend. At the time, the only reason I had became friends with them was because I wanted to get closer to Tommy. When the letter came, while I was sad that Tommy was hurt, a part of me was still happy that it happened because I thought I could finally get a chance with him. I knew that the letter was not like Kimberly, but I was blinded by my feelings for Tommy. Kimberly had done so much for me; she welcomed me into her group of friends and made me feel welcome about moving to a new place. She entrusted her friends to me and when it came time to repay the favor, I turned on her. I am so sorry Kimberly. I'm sorry for doing what I did, for not being respectful of yours and Tommy's relationship, for not being thankful for the friendships that you gave me and for what I said to you and about you when and after the letter came."

"Kimberly," Adam spoke. "Will you ever consider us your friends again?" everyone was quiet at Adam's question. They looked up at Kim to see what her answer was.

"I can't….I can't do this," Kim said. "I'm sorry." She pulled away from Tommy and walked away. They all looked at each other. Tommy was about to get up and go after her when his mom stopped him.

"Let me," Melissa said. She smiled at him before going after Kim.

"I'm shocked," Preston said. "I can't believe that you guys would treat Kim that way."

"What were you guys thinking?" Juan said.

"We weren't," Zack said.

"Obviously," Matthew Taylor replied. "I have to say, I am very disappointed in you guys. You guys grew up with Kim and the others have been friends since sophomore year. Your friendship is one of the tightest I have ever seen. Kim is one of the most caring, compassionate people I have ever known. For you to believe this letter over her and to throw away your friendship with her, when you know you should've stood by her side, no wonder she's so reluctant to be around you."

"Trini," Mei said. "I don't understand how you could turn against Kim like that. What made you do it?"

"I didn't mean to," Trini said. "It was just a stupid mistake."

"What really happened?" Mitchell Kwan asked.

"There was this girl I was dating," Zack said. "Her name was Jessica. When we had gone over to London, she had stayed behind. I found out from her roommate that she was cheating on me. When we found out about the letter, it was just after we found out about Jessica."

"We were so upset and hurt over it," Trini continued. "Instead of listening to Kim's side, we transferred all our hurt and anger from Jessica over to her. We pushed away our best friend and made her feel like she was nothing."

"Like I told you guys last year," Alicia said. "Kim may have forgiven you, but it'll be a while before she ever accepts you as friends again. And even if she did, she might never fully trust you again."

"You knew?" Preston turned to his wife.

"I didn't know exactly how they treated her," Alicia said. "But I did get the gist of it."

"Will we ever get our friend back?" Rocky asked.

"I honestly don't know," James said. "That is up to Kimberly. You guys really hurt her with what you did."

_(With Kim and Melissa)_

Melissa found Kim sitting on the swing on the front porch. She walked over and sat down beside her. She said nothing, waiting for Kim to start talking.

"It still hurts," Kim whispered. "It's been a year, but it still hurts. No matter how hard I think about it, I just can't understand why they did what they did."

Melissa kept quiet, knowing Kim needed to talk. She was sure that she would break down soon and she would be there for her.

"I just…why?" she asked in between sobs. "Why did they do that?" she broke down soon after. Melissa instantly pulled her into her arms.

"Oh sweetie," Melissa cooed as she rubbed her hair. "I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"It hurts," Kim sobbed.

"I know sweetie," Melissa said. "I know." The two stayed in that embrace for a while; Kim crying and Melissa soothing her. Kim's cries lessened so Melissa pulled her up to look into her eyes.

"I know that what they did hurt," Melissa said. "You're angry at them, as you should be. But I also know you; and I know that deep down you miss your friends. The ball is in your court Kim, and I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but give them a chance. You've already shown them that you're better than they are."

"How did I do that?" Kim asked as she wiped her tears.

"You gave them the chance to explain," Melissa said gently. "They didn't do that. You could've avoided them or ignored them and it would've been your right, instead you let them say their piece; it was a courtesy that they didn't give you."

"I do miss them," Kim said. "They're my friends and I do want them in my life, but I just don't know."

"You don't have to be best friends again right away," Melissa said. "They did betray your trust in them, so they will have to work to regain it. But you don't have to keep your distance from them. At least try sweetie. I don't want you to regret it if you don't."

"Thanks," Kim said. "For not forcing me on this and for helping me work things out."

"Your welcome honey," Melissa smiled. "Now come on. The Kimberly I know would not be sitting here crying her eyes out. She would be out there showing everyone just how strong she is; enough to get through any situation."

"Ok," Kim smiled as she wiped her eyes for the last time. "Let's go."

"Alright," Melissa smiled. "That's my girl." The two laughed as they got up to walk back into the house.

_(Back with the others)_

"What do you think is happening?" Tanya asked.

"Mom's probably trying to calm Kim down," Tommy said.

"Do you think she'll be able to get through to her?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know," Tommy shrugged.

"Hey," Marlon Park said. "Here they come."

"You ok?" James called to Kim.

"I'm…I'm ok," Kim tucked a strand of hair behind her hair.

"You sure?" Tommy grabbed her hand.

She turned to him and smile. "I'm ok." She took a deep breath and released it. "It's been a year since the whole 'letter' thing, and even though it's been that long, it still hurts. I never thought that my friends would ever treat me like that." She paused as she looked out at them. "I've had a year to think about things, but it still didn't seem like enough. But, someone told me that I was better than you guys simply because the courtesy that you didn't give me, I gave to you." At this, her former friends had looks of confusion on their faces. "I listened to you. You wanted me to hear what you wanted to say and I did. When I wanted you to hear what I had to say, you wouldn't listen." Shameful looks were present on their faces. "I don't want you out of my life but I'm not sure just how much of my life I can allow back in. You don't know how I felt this past year. I needed my friends around me and you weren't there."

"I know we've said it a dozen times before," Zack said. "But we truly are sorry."

"I know," Kim nodded. "So I came to a decision. I had to decide whether or not I wanted you to be a part of my life again."

"What did you decide?" Billy asked.

"I miss you guys. I miss my friends," Kim said softly. "And I'm going to give you another chance. This past year has shown me that even though I was hurt by what you guys did, I missed you. I want my friends back, the ones that believed me without a doubt; the ones that I knew would always have my back no matter what."

"Kimberly," Jason said.

"I'm only doing this on one condition," Kim said.

"Anything," Kat said.

"Don't hurt me again," Kim replied softly. "I don't think I'll be able to take it."

"Never," Jason said as he moved to his feet. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry Kim. I'm sorry I broke my promise," he whispered in her hair. She tightened her arms around as she cried into his chest.

"I can't call you big brother yet," She whispered back.

"I know," he nodded. "But I can wait. It's only fair." They pulled away from each other, only to be pulled into a group hug with everyone else.

"Thanks for giving us another chance," Rocky whispered.

"We won't screw up again," Adam said.

"You mean too much to us," Trini added. "Sorry we didn't realize just how much sooner."

"It's ok," Kim replied. "We'll get through this…"

"Together," Tommy finished. He knew that despite this, their friends still had a ways to go.

"What did you say to her?" Alicia asked Melissa.

"Nothing much really," Melissa smiled. "I just listened and then reminded her of the person she is; something caring and compassionate."

"Think they're ever going to be the way they were?" Mei asked.

"Yeah I think so," Melissa nodded. "It might take them a while to get there."

"They'll get there," Preston said. "I've never seen a stronger bond between a group of people." For the rest of the barbeque, the aura between the friends was considerably lessened from before.

…

It's been almost four years since that day. In the end, Kim had gone back to Florida. She was just a few weeks away from graduating, so she wasn't able stay any longer. Determined to re-form the bond with their friend, Jason and the others had kept in touch with Kim. She talked to them about giving up their powers to the new guys and even helped them to understand and accept it better. Slowly but surely, the friends started rebuilding their friendship with the former pink ranger. It was hard at first, but they hadn't let that stop them. Kim had graduated a week before her friends, so she was able to be back in Angel Grove for theirs. The eleven friends spent their summer together before they all went off to college. Kat went to London as part of their Ballet Company; Billy went to MIT; and the others went to UCLA. While Trini decided to go into engineering, Kim went into Business and Designing Arts; Tanya went into Medical Science, Aisha went into Veterinary, Rocky decided to pursue cooking, Zack went into Music and Performing Arts, and both Adam and Jason took their generals as they planned to open their own dojo. Tommy however, shocked everyone when he decided to go into Paleontology. Shocked as they were, they admitted that it suited him perfectly. The four years opened their eyes to the real world. It was during her Business class in sophomore year that Kim met and befriended Hayley Ziktor. The two hit it off from the start and quickly became friends. Hayley's introduction to the group of friends was well taken and to their surprise, she fit right in without any problems. In their junior year, Kim's Designing Arts class went to Paris where she picked up Fashion. She planned on finishing out college there and was offered a job for when she was done. After talking things over with her friends and family, she decided to stay. Tommy was noticed by famous archaeologist Anton Mercer and was chosen to accompany him to an island on one of his archaeological digs. Both his parents and Mercer, decided to wait until he finished college before going on the dig. It was an exciting four years for the former rangers and now, they were all graduating from College. It was an exciting day for everyone, parents and students alike.

"Alicia," Melissa called out to Jason's mom when she saw her walk in with Preston.

"Melissa," Alicia smiled. "James, how are you guys?"

"We're good," James replied. "Exciting, isn't it?"

"It is," Preston nodded. "I think even I'm as excited as the kids."

"I think we all are," Mei Kwan said as she, Mitchell, and the Taylors walked over. "Hey guys. Have you seen the kids?"

"No," Melissa replied. "But I have no doubt we'll see them soon."

"Hey guys," Maria called out as she made her way over to them, the Parks, Campbells and Hillards in tow.

"Hey Maria," Mei called. The parents sat together and they all chatted as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Fifteen minutes later, it did. When each one of their kids' name were called, they cheered their voices hoarse. After the ceremony, the parents had a surprise for their kids.

"Hey guys," Mitchell smiled when they came over. "Congratulations. You're now done with school all together."

"How does it feel?" Nate said.

"It feels good," Tommy smiled. "Hey how's Billy?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Nate smiled. He moved aside only for Billy to step forward.

"BILLY!" his friends exclaimed as one as the rushed to hug him.

"Guys," Billy laughed. "Let me breathe."

"Sorry," Jason tapped his back after they pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Trini asked.

"I graduated early," Billy smiled.

"Only you Billy-Man," Zack laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hayley asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Billy said.

"It sure was," Rocky laughed. "Now all it needs is Kat and Kim."

"Well…," Billy smiled.

"What?" Adam asked. "Don't tell us Kat is here?" Billy said nothing, all he did was point behind them and true enough, they saw Kat walking over.

"KAT!" Tanya yelled as she ran to meet her friend. "When did you get here?"

"Today," Kat laughed. "Billy got me from the airport." Billy smiled over at his girlfriend.

"Good boyfriend," Aisha gave him a thumb's up.

"So Billy," James said. "Do you have Kim hiding out as well?" on cue, Melissa's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Mom," Kim said._

"Hey sweetie," Melissa answered. "How are you?"

"_I'm good," Kim replied. "I'm just sitting at home with mom and dad. Is the graduation ceremony over?"_

"Yes it is," Melissa replied. "So, other than sitting at home, how is Paris?"

"_It's good," Kim answered as she relaxed on her bed. "Mom took me shopping yesterday morning and then I spent the afternoon at dad's art place."_

"You had a busy day," Melissa smiled.

"Mom, is that Kim?" Tommy asked. "Can I talk to her?"

"Hey Kim?" Melissa said. "Someone wants to talk to you. Hold on." She gave the phone to Tommy.

"Hey Kim," he said.

"_Hi Tommy," Kim smiled as she heard his voice. "Congrats on graduating."_

"Thanks," he said. "I wish you were here though."

"_So do I," Kim laughed. "I miss you and the others too."_

"We miss you too," he said. "When are you graduating by the way?"

"_In two days," Kim laughed. "And I can't wait."_

"I'd imagine," Tommy laughed. "I am so happy I am done with school."

"_Yeah," Kim replied. "But you still have that dig to go on."_

"I know," he said. "But even though it's educational, I'm still excited to go. Man, I never thought I'd be this excited over science."

"Neither did we," Jason interrupted. "Now, can we say hi to Kim?"

"Whatever man," Tommy laughed. "Here you go."

"Hey Kim," Jason said as he took the phone from Tommy.

"_Hey Jase," Kim smiled. "How are you guys?"_

"We're good," Jason replied. "Just enjoying the end of college."

"_So am I," Kim replied._

"Everyone wants to say hi," Jason said. He held out the phone and they all yelled out.

"HI KIM!" on the other end, Kim laughed. She was so happy to hear from her friends. She spent the next twenty minutes talking to each of them before ending the call. As they were getting ready to head home, the parents surprised the kids with the trip to the beach resort. Excited, the friends hurriedly packed their bags so they could leave right away. After saying goodbye to their parents, the eleven friends were on their way. When they got there, they got the shock of their lives; Bulk and Skull were the owners. After the impromptu reunion, the group settled into their rooms. Two days into the resort found the group of friends all over the resort. Tommy was lounging out by the pool when he was approached by Bulk.

"Uh…sir?" Bulk said. "You have a telephone call."

Taking the phone, Tommy smiled up at Bulk. "Thanks man." He waited until Bulk left before answering. "Hello?"

"_Tommy?" the voice on the other end said. "It's Andros. We have a big problem."_

**

* * *

**

**AN 2: **since I'm not feeling well, I won't get into too many things. I just hope you guys liked it. Just read and review and tell me if you did or didn't. Only two more chapters to go. As I said, I'm sick, so it might take a while before I get the next chapter out. Sorry.


	8. Explosions all Around

**A/N: **it's finally here. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who kept up with this story; whether it was reviews, alerts or favorites, even those who only read it. Oh and thanks to everyone for their get well wishes. It made me smile to read them. Enjoy.

**A/n 2: **this is my longest chapter yet (i think); 30 pages.

**Disclaimer: **power rangers and all others belong to me….yeah right. Only Davis and Benson are mine.

**p.s.: **this is repost. thanks to prophet144. there was a mistake with a timeline. thnks again

* * *

_Last time on Someday;_

_Tommy was lounging out by the pool when he was approached by Bulk._

"_Uh…sir?" Bulk said. "You have a telephone call."_

_Taking the phone, Tommy smiled up at Bulk. "Thanks man." He waited until Bulk left before answering. "Hello?"_

"_Tommy?" the voice on the other end said. "It's Andros. We have a big problem."_

_(Now: Part 1: Reds are Idiots)_

It's been two days since Tommy got the phone call from Andros. After he hung up, he had immediately searched for Jason and relayed what Andros had told him. Now, the two were waiting on Andros so that they could talk more about the call. Tommy was sitting out on the balcony when he heard Jason calling his name.

"I'm out here," he called back.

"Hey bro," Jason said as he took the seat next to him. "What do you think this is about?"

"I don't know man," Tommy shrugged. "Andros did say he would explain everything in detail. But if this is what I think it is…."

"You think we're going to have another battle on our hands?" Jason asked.

"Don't you?" Tommy countered. "Andros said that it had something to with the moon and Zedd's old zord Serpentra. If that doesn't scream battle, then I don't know what will."

"Good point," Jason conceded. The two were quiet for a few minutes, when Tommy's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Tommy?" Andros said. "It's me. Are you alone?"_

"I'm with Jason," Tommy answered. "Why?"

"_Ok," Andros said. "I'm going to teleport you two to my ship. Get ready."_

"He's going to teleport us to his ship," Tommy said to Jason. The two got up and moved back into the room, closing the door behind them. "OK Andros, we're ready."

"_Teleporting," he said. _

Seconds later, Tommy and Jason found themselves aboard the Astro Mega Ship.

"Whoa," Jason whistled as he looked around. "Billy would have a field day in here."

"Hey guys," Andros called out as he turned to face them.

"Hey Andros," they replied.

"What's really going on Andros?" Tommy asked.

"I was running routine systems check when I got an alarm over the transmission," Andros sighed. "NASADA was contacting me. Apparently, they picked up movement on the moon, said it looked like an old zord and sent me the details. I was in total disbelief, so I had DECA scan the moon. It turns out they were right. Zedd's old zord Serpentra is somehow rebuilding itself."

"WHAT?" Both Jason and Tommy were shocked.

"I know," Andros smiled ruefully. "I had the same reaction when DECA revealed her scans to me. I sent the information back to NASADA and they requested that a team be put together to destroy it before it completes the rebuilding. The Wild Force Team can't do it because they have to deal with their own villain, so the idea of using the former rangers came to mind; they agreed."

"Well," Jason started. "Once a ranger, always a ranger; it shouldn't be too hard to round the old team, after all they were there during Zedd's reign."

"True," Tommy said. "But, if we do this, just how are we supposed to do it without powers?"

"That part is covered," Andros said. "There's only one problem."

"What's that?" they asked.

"It's about what Jason said," Andros told them. "NASADA thought having so many former rangers on this would attract too much attention, they want this to be dealt with quickly and quietly."

"There's no way we can destroy it by ourselves," Tommy asked.

"That's the same thing that I told them," Andros said. "So they proposed to only use a select few of rangers. So, I came up with an idea."

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Instead of every former team," Andros said. "Why not just ask the former red rangers? That way, we can have more than enough for a full team, and with the experience that came from leading their own team, it would be better."

The two thought it over for a few minutes. "Sounds good," Jason said. "Except for one thing; what are we going to tell everyone else?"

"We don't have to tell them," Andros replied. "We can just contact the red rangers and explain to them the need to keep this a secret from the former teammates, especially the girls. And we can think of something to tell everyone else."

"So let me get this straight," Tommy said. "You want us to lie to not only our former teammates, but to the girls as well?"

"Pretty much," Andros replied sheepishly.

"You're out of your mind," Tommy shook his head.

"You know if we tell them they'd either demand to come or that we not go," Andros replied.

"He's got a point bro," Jason nodded. "But I'm not too crazy on the idea of lying to my girlfriend. I'd hate to think of what she'd do if she found out."

"That's why we don't tell them," Andros said. "And we try to destroy it and get back before they get suspicious."

"Sounds difficult," Tommy said. "I know I'm going to regret this, but I agree. The only girl I'm worried about is Kim; I just hope she doesn't find out at all."

"Not the other girls?" Andros asked. "You had more than one female team member, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "But I'm more afraid of what Kim will do than the others."

"Surely she's not that bad?" Andros asked, recalling the petite brunette he had met briefly after Zordon's passing.

"You don't know Kim," Jason shook his head. "Let's get down to business. Do you think you can contact the other red rangers and teleport them here?"

"Sure thing," Andros said. "DECA?"

"**Yes Andros?"**

"Can you locate and teleport the other red rangers, including the Wild Force," he said. "And teleport them here? But make sure they are alone."

"**Locating red rangers," **DECA said. After a few minutes, she spoke again. **"All former red rangers have been found. Teleporting now." **Soon after, the trio watched as eight bodies materialized.

"Jason? Tommy?" Rocky said when he saw his friends. "What's going on?"

"Hey guys," Tommy said. "I know you're probably confused as to where you are and what you're doing here, but before we explain how about some introductions?"

"I'll go first," Jason said. "I'm Jason Scott and I was the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger." The ones that didn't know Jason stood in shock at meeting the very first red ranger.

"I'm Rocky DeSantos," Rocky said. "And I replaced Jason as the Red Mighty Morphin' and was the Red Ninja Ranger."

"I'm Tommy Oliver," Tommy went next. "And I was the Red ZEO and the first Red TURBO ranger." Once again they looked on in shock; both Tommy and Jason, more so Tommy, was like a ranger legend.

"I'm TJ Johnson," the African-American said. "And I replaced Tommy as the Red TURBO ranger."

"I'm Andros and I was the Red Astro ranger."

"Leo Corbett," the guy standing slightly behind TJ said. "I was the Red Lost Galaxy ranger."

"I'm Aurico," a slightly weird-looking guy spoke. "I was the Red Alien ranger."

"Carter Grayson," a brown- haired guy in a jumper spoke. "I was the Red Light Speed Rescue ranger."

"Wes Collins," the guy standing next to Carter said. "I was the Red Time Force ranger."

"Eric Meyers," the guy next to Wes spoke up. "I was the Quantum Time Force ranger."

"Cole Evans," a guy with a red headband spoke. "Right now, I'm the newest Red ranger leading the Wild Force team."

"Now that all that is out of the way," Eric said. "Can someone please explain just what the hell is going on?"

"Ok," Andros said. "Here's the situation." He went to explain everything that he told to Tommy and Jason. When he was done, he found shocked faces looking back at him. After a few minutes of silence, Rocky spoke.

"I thought Zedd's old zord was destroyed?"

"So did us," Tommy said.

"Wait," Leo interrupted. "You want us to go on a red's only mission and lie to our teammates about it?"

"Forget teammates," TJ said. "He wants us to lie to the girls. Are you out of your mind? Have you forgotten just what the girls are like when they're pissed off?" the other guys flinched as they thought on their own girls.

"That's what I said," Tommy smiled.

"Is there any way we can do this quickly?" Carter asked. "I really don't want to be on the receiving end of Dana or Kelsey's anger."

"We better do this quickly or the girls will kill us," Leo said.

"So we agree?" Andros looked at them. "No telling any of our teammates, especially the girls." The guys all looked at each other before nodding.

"Just _what_ are we going to tell the girls?" Rocky asked. "And everyone else?"

"Well," Jason said. "We can say that we're going on a camping trip or something; kinda like a red ranger bonding trip before Tommy leaves for Mercer Island."

"Think it'll work?" Tommy asked.

"I pray it does," Jason said.

"I can say that TJ decided to come up for a visit," Andros said. "Ashley knows I spend a lot of time on the ship just tinkering around, so she won't be suspicious. Or at least, I hope not."

"I could say I was on a business trip for my dad," Wes said.

"And you took me with you," Eric added.

"What about the rest of you?" Jason asked.

"Camping trip," Carter said. "Leo and Aurico can say they wanted to experience an Earth custom."

"Sounds good to me," Leo smiled. "It saves me from having to make up a lie only to have Kendrix see straight through it."

"What about you Cole?" Andros asked.

"Well," Cole said, "I'd have to tell Princess Shayla, though I'm already sure she knows. My team has their own villain, so I can't just leave them hanging like that."

"Understandable," Tommy nodded.

"And I know she won't tell the others if I asked her not to," Cole added.

"So we're doing this?" Andros asked. When they nodded, he continued. "Good. I'll have DECA teleport you guys back. We meet at the NASADA Space Base in four days around noon."

"Alright," Wes said. "Sounds good; see you guys until then."

"Ready?" Andros asked. Receiving consent, he had DECA teleport everyone back. When he was alone, he murmured to himself. "I really hope this goes according to plan."

_(NASADA—four days later)_

Andros was standing inside the hangar, with Leo and Aurico, waiting on the others to arrive. The past four days seemed to fly by as he prepared for the mission, and Leo and Aurico said the same thing. Through it all, they prayed and hoped that their girls wouldn't find out what was going on. Andros looked up when he heard his name. He turned and saw Tommy walking up.

"Hey man," They called out.

"Hey guys," Tommy answered.

"Whoa Tommy," Leo asked. "What's with the new look?" Tommy had cut his pony tail off and had his hair in short spikes.

"I cut it yesterday," he said. "I figured since I'm going to be spending most of my time in a lab as well as outside on the island, might as lose the long hair."

"Understandable," Andros said.

"Everything set?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Andros said. "Just waiting for everyone else." No sooner had the words left his mouth, when they heard several engines. They walked out of the hangar and saw the vehicles pull up. As the guys exited the vehicles, you could see the excitement in their steps as they walked over.

"Hey guys," Leo called out. "So, did they girls buy the excuses?"

"I hope so," Eric answered. "Otherwise we better hope to never come back from this mission." They all laughed.

"Holy shit," TJ exclaimed. "Tommy, you cut your hair."

"Yeah," Tommy replied. "I did it for the job and everything."

"The dig that you're going on?" TJ asked. When Tommy nodded, he continued. "Being out in the heat, I can understand."

"You guys ready?" Andros asked.

"Hey wait," Cole said. "Where's Jason?"

"I don't know," Rocky said. "He left before me."

"Maybe he got tied up," Tommy suggested. "Come on, he'll be here." They turned to go inside, when they heard the roar of an engine. Looking back, they saw someone coming up on a bike. The person parked next to Rocky's jeep and pulled the helmet off.

"I know you guys weren't going to leave with me," Jason smiled as he walked towards them.

"Man, you just wanted an entrance," Rocky smiled as he bumped fists with him.

"You know it," Jason laughed.

"Nice of you to make it," Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, well," Jason smirked. "Original red and all that."

"Whatever," Tommy laughed.

"Let's do this," Andros said as he turned and led them all to his space ship. When they were on board, they got their morphers from Andros, as they had handed them over for the power boost, and got ready. Andros set the course for the moon and they relaxed a little. Pretty soon, the moon came into view and as they flew over, they looked down to where Zedd and Rita's Lunar Place used to be.

"Those two caused us so much trouble," Jason shook his head.

"I hear that," Rocky said. "Thank God they're gone. Though I don't know why he couldn't take his zord with him." Jason laughed.

"We're approaching Serpentra's location," Andros said. "And it looks like it has some power already." A few seconds later, they felt the ship landing. "Alright guys, let's morph and get this over with."

"No one takes any stupid chances," Tommy said. "Got that?"

"Got it," was the response from everyone. They all morphed and left the ship. Without wasting time, they started attacking. They knew they had to take no chances of the thing getting stronger than it was. The battle went on for what felt like hours and the rangers were all feeling it. They managed to do damage to it, but it seemed like it was doing nothing.

"We have to find some way to destroy that thing," Leo shouted.

"What about the core of it?" Rocky suggested. "Would that work?"

"The core?" Eric asked.

"Of course!" Andros exclaimed. "Destroy the core, and Serpentra will self-destruct."

"Great plan," Aurico said as he dodged a blast from the ship. "There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Wes asked.

"How are we going to get close enough to that thing to get inside to the core?" Aurico asked.

"Oh man," Rocky groaned; the rest of the guys added their own agreement. "I never thought of that."

"Let's just focus on causing as much damage as we can while we figure it out," TJ suggested. The guys agreed and proceeded to do just that. Cole, who was fighting alongside Carter, noticed something. He frowned as he kept watching the zord and when he saw it again, his eyes widened in slight excitement and disbelief. An idea formed in his head and before any of the others realized it, he had jumped on the glider and headed directly to the zord. The others could only watch as he dodged and weaved his way closer to the zord.

"Cole," Jason yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have an idea," was his reply back. They watched as Cole got to the zord, but they lost sight of him when an explosion rocked the ship. To their shock and amazement, they watched as the ship blew up. They all came together and tried to see through the debris for they're comrade.

"Does anybody see him?" Tommy asked.

"No," Carter replied.

"The stupid, idiotic," Eric started cursing. "Brain-dead human being of a moron. Cole you asshole! Where the hell are you?"

All was quiet, except for the sounds of smaller explosions around them. Sharing a look, the reds decided to make their way to the wrecked zord to find Cole.

"Hey wait a minute," TJ said. "I see something." They looked to where he was pointing and saw an object coming towards them. To their shock, they saw that it was Cole on his glider.

"Hey guys," Cole called cheerfully. Sighs of relief echoed throughout the group.

"Cole you idiot," Eric scolded. "I thought Tommy said no idiotic stunts?"

"What were you thinking?" Jason asked.

"I had an idea," Cole smiled.

"What idea did you have that almost got yourself killed?" Aurico asked.

"It's core," Cole said.

"It's core?" Andros asked the confusion evident in his voice.

"Yep," Cole said. "You were saying how it would be good if we could actually find a way to destroy the core; well I found it."

"How?" Carter asked.

"Well," Cole said. "When we were trying to destroy it, something about the way it was reacting bothered me. After awhile, I realized what it was."

"What was it?" Wes asked.

"It was almost like it was protecting a certain area," he said. "So it got me thinking. What could it be protecting?"

"The core!" Leo exclaimed.

"Exactly," Cole had a proud smile on his face. "Somehow we managed to damage the outside enough that the area around the core needed protection. So, I figured that if I could get close enough…."

"Then you'd be able to send a blast directly to that area," Rocky said. "And that would cause Serpentra to self-destruct."

"Yep," Cole said.

"Great job rookie," Jason smiled at him. Inside his helmet, Cole felt his face flush to receive such praise from the original red ranger himself.

"So, it's over?" Aurico asked.

"Yep," Andros said.

"Good," Wes said. "Now can we get out of here and get back before the girls somehow figure out that we lied to them?"

"Good idea," Tommy said. "Let's go guys."

…

After much congratulations and thanks from the guys at NASADA, the former red rangers stood together in the hangar. TJ was once again telling them about the time he got baked into a pizza.

"Well guys," Tommy said. "As fun as this would be, I have to go."

"Alright bro," Jason said as they shared a man-hug. "Be safe. I'd hate to have to be the one to tell Kim something happened to you."

"Is Kim his wife?" Cole asked.

"He wishes," Rocky laughed. "No, they're not dating."

"Then why….," Cole looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.

"In all rights," Jason smiled. "The two are a couple, but they're waiting to make it official once more."

"Waiting for what?" TJ asked.

"Only they know," Rocky said.

"Are you guys done?" Tommy asked.

"Yep," Jason smiled.

"Alright," he said goodbye to the others. "I'll see you." They all stood there and watched as he walked away.

"Man," Cole shook his head. "There goes the greatest ranger."

"WHAT?!" the others yelled.

"I was the first red ranger," Jason said. "I was doing all the work, while he was in the juice bar kissing on Kimberly; so I should get that title."

"Hey," TJ said. "I replaced him."

"And I replaced Jason," Rocky said.

Eric opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Tommy walking back to them. "I thought you left?"

"I did," Tommy looked behind him before looking back to them.

"Well, what's wrong?" Andros asked.

"What's wrong?" Tommy looked at him. "What's wrong is that you said we'd be back before anybody found out."

"No," they all had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"You can imagine my surprise when I was heading to my car," Tommy said. "Only to see Trini standing next to it with a few other girls."

"Trini's here?" Jason paled at hearing that.

"Which girls?" Leo asked.

"Let's see," Tommy said. "There was Ashley, Aisha, Kat, Trini, Dana and Taylor."

"No Kendrix?" Leo asked again.

"Oh don't worry," Tommy turned to him. "I'm sure that if these girls know, then Kendrix knows as well."

"What do we do?" TJ asked.

"You tell us whose idea it was to have this mission and to lie to us," a voice said. The guys jumped slightly and turned towards, to their horror, they saw the girls standing there. It was Trini that spoke.

"Well?" Dana said. "We're waiting on an answer."

"It's not that we didn't want to tell you," Andros started. "Or even include you, but it was too much of a risk to have too many former rangers doing this."

"It's a risk you should've damn well taken," Taylor said. "Do you know how it felt to be told by Mr. Collins that he hadn't sent Wes out of town on business? We didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry," Wes and Eric said.

"You're sorry?" Kat glared at him which made him avert his eyes. "I'm sorry that the red rangers are a bunch of bloody idiots."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Trini yelled at them. "The idea of playing hero blinded you to the fact that all of you have wives/girlfriends waiting here for you? What if something had happened to any of you? How would we feel to know that while we believe our guys are camping or on a business trip, they were actually on the moon destroying a zord of a former foe?"

"Well," Cole said. "We're alive. No one got hurt."

"_Big mistake rookie," _was the thought that went through the other reds' heads. The glare that Trini turned on Cole had him shrinking away from her. As the others girls chewed into the guys, Tommy discreetly snuck away from the group. He was almost to his car when he heard Trini yell after him.

"DON'T THINK YOU GOT AWAY TOMMY OLIVER!" he cringed, but didn't slow down. "JUST WAIT UNTIL I CALL KIM!" and that's that he was afraid of.

'_Stupid Andros,' _Tommy thought to himself as he got in his jeep. _'If Kim kills me, I swear to God I will haunt his ass.' _He drove away from the space base and let out a huge sigh of relief. He knew that he would get yelled at later by Jason and Rocky for leaving them. _'Better them than me.' _He was leaving for the island in a week and he wanted to be alive until then.

…

True to her word, Trini had called Kim and told her. When she had told Tommy that, the smug smile on her face, had him hesitant to accept any calls from the woman he loved. It was two days later, as he was opening the door to his apartment, he heard his phone ringing. As he placed his keys on the table by the door, Tommy stared at the ringing phone. Deciding to get it over with, he hesitantly walked over to the phone and picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Handsome."_

"Kim," Tommy couldn't help but to smile at the sound of her voice.

"_So," Kim started. "I got a call from Trini two days ago."_

"Really?" Tommy decided to fain ignorance. "What did you two girls talk about?"

"_A certain mission," Kim said. "That included a bunch of idiotic reds."_

"Kim…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"_I heard Trini's idea on why you guys did what you did," Kim said. "Now, why don't you tell me why you did what you did?"_

"In all honesty," Tommy said as he found a seat on the couch. "It was Andros' idea not to tell you guys, and when I thought about it, even though I didn't want to keep it a secret, I agreed with him."

"_Keep talking," Kim said as she walked around her kitchen, preparing something to eat._

"I trust my teammates Kim," he said. "You know that; which is why I agreed to not telling anyone. I didn't want everyone to be in a panic over whether or not anything would happen or if we would be back safely. And add to the fact that NASADA didn't want to many people knowing what was going on. They wanted it dealt with quickly and somewhat quietly."

"_Now it's my turn," Kim said. "I understand what you're saying Tommy, I really do. But you have to understand how the others, especially me, feel. Do you know what it was like, thinking that you're on a camping trip only to find out that you're actually risking your life? I know that you're a good ranger Tommy; the best of us, but that didn't stop me from being worried. What if you had gotten hurt? We wouldn't have known because we thought you were somewhere safe."_

"I'm sorry," Tommy said. "I never meant to hurt you or make you worry."

"_I understand not telling the girls," Kim said. "But why keep it from everyone else? All the red rangers were a part of a team. How do you think the other teams felt to know that their leader, former or not, was doing something like this and never told them?"_

"I know," Tommy said. "But I guess I figured that if anything did happen, at least we still had people left."

"_OK," Kim said. _

"How come you're not mad?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"_Oh, don't be mistaken," Kim answered. "I was mad when Trini first told me, but I took these two days to actually think about it. Despite the fact that you guys lied, you could say you did it to protect us and in the end, being angry doesn't really matter because none of you got hurt. You were right, the less people that knew, the better it was."_

"I'm so glad you understand Beautiful," Tommy sighed.

"_Besides," Kim smirked. "I heard Trini went off on you guys pretty good. I don't think I could worse."_

"Trust me when I say this Kim," Tommy smiled. "You could do much worse; I'm actually grateful that it was Trini and not you that showed up that day."

"_So you're afraid of me?" she laughed._

"Hell yes," He laughed. "You have a temper on you that put everyone else to shame. Everyone say that the yellow rangers are the worse, but they haven't met you." The two shared a laugh. "Hey, have you talked to Jase yet?"

"_No," Kim said. "I heard about his 'kissing on Kimberly' comment though, and he's lucky he hasn't spoken to me."_

"What are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

"_Nothing," Kim said. "Absolutely nothing."_

"Huh?" Tommy was confused.

"_Jase is going to be worrying over the fact that I know that you guys went on this Reds Only Mission," Kim clarified. "And he's also going to be worried because he's knows that I'd find out about that comment. So, he's going to stress himself out wondering what I'm going to do the next time I talk to him and I figured, even though I'm not going to yell at him, why not prolong his stress…._

"By making him think that you are," Tommy finished. "You're evil."

"_You love me anyways," she laughed._

"Without a doubt," he smiled. "Hey, I'll let you go; besides, I'm leaving in a few days and I want to make sure that everything's in order."

"_Alright," Kim agreed. "I'll talk to you later Handsome."_

"See ya Beautiful," Tommy smiled as he hung up. He got up off the couch and shook his head as he looked around his apartment. In a few days he would be out of there and doing one of the biggest jobs of his life. As he moved around, he couldn't help but feel as if this dig would change his life. He had no idea how right he would be.

_(Part 2—Island Trouble and A Ninjetti Rescue)_

It's been a few weeks since Tommy joined Anton Mercer and another colleague, Terrence "Smitty" Smith, on a dig. After spending a few days in the field, they found what would be the biggest impact of their lives and earth. Three stones; red, yellow and blue, which seemed to have extraordinary and equally confusing properties; the rocks seemed full of power. Excited over their discoveries, the group moved to the lab. They spent days experimenting on the rocks and their properties. Days turned into weeks and soon, they had live experiments, such as Tyranno robots, walking around the lab. It was now late November, about five months being on the island. Tommy had missed Thanksgiving with his parents, but they had understood that this was his first dig and he had promised to make it up to them come Christmas. They were making progress on the rocks and everything was going well. However, all that changed. It was a regular day in the lab and Tommy was bent over the desk, looking at a file, when an explosion rocked the building. Glancing up in surprise, he frowned as he looked towards the door. Abandoning his work, he cautiously made his way out of the room.

"Smitty?" he called out. "Anton?" hearing no answer, a sense of unease began welling in him. He was a few yards from the room, when he heard a noise behind him. Turning back, he was shocked to see a more twisted version of the Tyranno robot standing there. Without warning, they robot let out a roar before coming after him.

"Whoa!" Tommy dropped to the ground, and kicked out his leg, sending the robot to the floor. He jumped back to his feet and ran down the corridor. As he ran, he called out for his companions, but still received no answer. Another explosion rocked the building, followed by another, and the sprinklers came on. Tommy, now fearing for his life, kept running. He tried to find his out way, but kept getting waylaid by the Tyranno robots. He fought his way through and was almost to the door when he remembered the rocks. Taking a detour, he ran straight for the lab and carefully made his way inside. He looked around, until he spotted them lying on the table. He grabbed them and the black box nearby before running back to the door. There, he encountered more of the robots.

"What the hell is up with these things?" once again, he fought his way through them. Carefully maneuvering himself through the debris, he made his way outside. He had just gotten through the door, when he heard thundering footsteps behind him. Looking back, he saw a group of the robots heading towards him. Without even pausing to think, he shot through the jungle. He stumbled and fell a few times, but he never slowed down. Before he knew it, he found himself at the edge of a cliff.

"Two choices," he muttered to himself. "Stay here on an exploding island and try to fight these things….or jump to the somewhat cold ocean below and possibly drown?" he turned to look back as an explosion, bigger than the previous ones, rocked the island and saw the Tyranno 'bots still after him. Groaning, he turned back to the ocean. "This is so not my day." as he prepared to jump, another explosion went off, this time closer to him, throwing him off balance and into the water below. He landed in the water, hard. He broke through to the surface and took a deep breath of air. His body aching, threatening to succumb to the tiredness coursing through him, he struggled to the debris floating nearby. Resting his head on it, his breath came in pants, unconsciousness closing in. After fighting it for a few seconds, he stopped. As he gave way to the darkness, only one name was on his mind. And as his eyes closed, his heart and soul called it out; _Kimberly. _

_(Paris, France)_

After helping out her dad at his gallery, Kim had decided to do a little shopping before heading home. Exhausted, Kim finally headed home and as she let herself into the house, she let out a sigh of relief. For the past hour and a half, a weird feeling had come over her. She had no idea why she had started feeling like that, but it made her wary and she had started stressing out over it, which made her even more tired than she was. Calling out and letting her mom know she was home, Kim collapsed on the couch for a nap. After what felt like only a few minutes, but was actually an hour, Kim jerked up out of her sleep. A slight sheen of sweat covered her body and she was breathing hard.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself. Though the room was warm, she felt tired, wet and cold. Thinking to herself, she silently wondered what it was that had pulled her from sleep.

"I could've sworn I heard Tommy call my name," Kim said softly. Kim frowned as she thought over what happened during her nap. She recalled that she had a short dream and in it, she had heard Tommy calling out to her. A sense of panic came over her and she decided to use the connection between her and Tommy.

_Tommy. Tommy, can you hear me? _

There was no answer. Forcing down the panic that threatened to consume her, she tried again.

_Tommy, please answer me._

_**Kim. **_

She nearly cried with relief. _Oh God Tommy. What happened? Are you ok?_

_**The island blew up Kim. I got off though.**_

_Where are you?_

_**Floating somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. I feel so tired Beautiful…and cold.**_

_Just hang on Tommy. Don't give up. Stay with me, please._

_**Ok. **_

Kim hurried to her cell phone which was in her bag on the table by the door and scrolled through it for Jason's number. She dialed it while she paced the floor anxiously.

"Come on Jase," she whispered. "Answer the phone." He did on the fourth ring. "Jason!"

_(Angel Grove: Jason's place)_

Jason was in his kitchen making something to eat, when his doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Trini yelled out. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Rocky, Aisha, Tanya and Adam standing there. "Hey guys."

"Hey Tri," they answered. She stepped back so that they could come in.

"What's Jase cooking?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know," Trini smiled. "He refused to tell me."

Rocky laughed as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Hey Jase man, what the hell are you making?" he yelled out.

"None of your business," Jason yelled back. The others laughed as they watched the show that Rocky stopped on. They were only watching for a few minutes when the news cut it.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you urgent news," the female newscaster said. "We just received word that about two hours ago, the lab on Mercer Island was destroyed in an explosion."_

"Oh my God," Aisha held her hand over her mouth.

"Jason!" Trini yelled. "Get in here!" Jason dropped the kitchen towel on the table and ran to the living room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Listen," Tanya said.

"_Millionaire Anton Mercer and two of his protégés; Thomas Oliver and Terrence Smith were on the island doing archaeology work and experiments," the newscaster continued. "It is not yet known what happened, but according to reports, an explosion happened in the lab which spread throughout the island. As of yet, there has been no word if the three men survived and due to the extent of the explosion, rescuers are doubtful that they did. We will keep you updated."_

"Oh my God," Jason said softly. "Tommy."

"Do you think he survived?" Rocky asked.

"He has to," Jason said. "Call the others, and Trini call The Oliver's, see if they heard from him."

"What are you going to do?" Tanya asked.

"I have to call Kim," Jason swallowed. "I'm not looking forward to that call." He walked over to the phone but before he could pick it up, it rang. He looked over at the others in surprise. On the fourth ring, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Jason!"_

"Kim?" He asked. "I was just about to call. Kim, the island that Tommy was on it exploded. They don't know it—

"_He's alive," she interrupted him._

"What?!" he was shocked. The others turned to look at him.

"Jase," Aisha said. "What is it?"

"Kim says Tommy's alive," he said. He turned back to the phone. "How do you know?"

"_Our connection," Kim said. "I spoke to him. Jase, we have to find him. He's hurt."_

"We'll find him Kim," Jason reassured her. "We will. Kim, I'll call you back, keep your phone line open."

"_I will," she said. She paused for a few minutes before continuing. "I can't lose him Jase, I can't."_

"You won't," Jason said. "I promise. I'll call you later, ok?"

"_OK," Kim whispered before she hung up._

"What did she say?" Adam asked.

"She used their connection to talk to him," Jason replied. "She said he's hurt."

"How do we find him?" Aisha asked.

"We'll see how the coast guard fairs," Jason said. "And if they can't find him, then we'll call Andros to help us."

"Please God," Trini whispered. "Keep him safe."

_(Paris)_

After Kim hung up from Jason, she continued pacing the room, not even noticing her mom walking in.

"Kim, sweetie," Caroline said. "What's wrong?"

"The island Tommy was on exploded," Kim said, tears filling her eyes. "They don't know if they'll find him or not."

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Caroline pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I can't lose him mama," Kim cried. "I really can't."

"You won't sweetie," Caroline said. "You and Tommy have a connection between you. I've seen it ever since you were teens. That's what used to scare me so much about the two of you being together. I guess I couldn't believe that my teenage daughter could find love so quickly and one so strong."

"Mom?" Kim looked up at her mom.

"You and Tommy are truly destined to be Kimberly," Caroline smoothed her hair. "You have a strength and determination in you that most people don't have. If Tommy and you are as connected as I think you are, then he will somehow feel it and that will give him the strength he needs to survive this and come back to you."

"Thanks mom," Kim smiled. "I guess I needed to hear that."

"That's what I'm here for," Caroline smiled in response. "Now, I'll go make something for us to eat. I have a feeling you'll forget about food in your worry for Tommy."

"Ok," Kim said. "Thanks again." Caroline nodded as she walked back into the kitchen. Kim smiled as she looked at her. As she stood there, her mind went over her mother's words.

…_.Tommy and you are connected…..he will somehow feel it….._

Kim let out a gasp, before smiling. _'I know what to do; though I can't let mom see me.' _"Mom, I'll be up in my room!" she yelled out before going up the stairs. As she went into her room, she closed the door behind her. Going over to the bed, she sat down Indian-styled with her back resting against the headboard. She closed her eyes and concentrated on where her powers were.

_Shalimar_

_**I'm here Kimberly. How can I help?**_

_Tommy's in trouble. We need to figure out a way to help him. Is there any way to do that?_

_**Yes there is. You can use you powers. You'll figure it out Kimberly. I know you will. **_

_Thank you Shal_

_**No problem.**_

Kim focused on her powers. She was building them up to implement the idea that she had. They were half way up when her phone rang. She scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Kim," the voice said. "It's Jason."_

"Jase," Kim held the phone tight. "Any news?"

"_The coast guard can't find him," He said. "They searched around the island and they found no survivors."_

"No," Kim cried. "He's not dead Jase. I would know. We have to find him. He's out there somewhere."

"_I know Kim," Jason said. "I was thinking of contacting Andros. See if he can use DECA to help."_

"You can't," Kim shook her head, though he couldn't see it. "Remember Andros went back to KO-35 for a visit with Ashley, Zhane and Karone?"

"_Shit," Jason cursed. "I completely forgot."_

"I have an idea," Kim said.

"_What kind of idea?"_

"I can't tell," Kim said. "I need to know if it'll work before I tell. It's nothing dangerous."

"_Kim…"_

"I have to try Jase," Kim stopped him. "I have to. I refuse to lose him."

"_OK," he sighed. "But be careful."_

"I will," Kim smiled. She hung up and took her previous position on the bed. She closed her eyes once more and re-focused on her powers. In her mind's eye, she saw herself sitting on her bed before she took the shape of the pink crane. The crane let out a cry before she took off in the sky.

_(Crane's eye view)_

_The crane disappeared in a flash of pink before reappearing over the Pacific Ocean. She took off towards the direction of the island, trying to find her mate. After flying for awhile, the destroyed island came into view. She circled around it, crying out regularly._

"_**Where are you Tommy?" **__Kim's voice sounded._

_The crane cried out once more before flying off once more. She flew for a while before coming across something in the water. Going lower, she was surprised to see a man's body. Her surprise soon turned to relief when she recognized him._

"_**Tommy!" **__Kim exclaimed._

_The crane landed on the debris next to Tommy's arm and rubbed its head against his. Tommy moaned as he felt the touch. He slowly lifted his head and looked up, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of the pink bird. The crane let out a soft cry as it rubbed its head once more against him._

"_**Shal?" **__Tommy's voice was a little raspy. _

"_**Tommy,"**__ his eyes widened even more when he heard Kim's voice._

"_**Kimberly," **__he let out a tired smile. __**"Beautiful, I'm so glad to see you."**_

"_**Oh Tommy,"**__ he heard her sigh. __**"Just hang on, ok baby? I'm going to get help."**_

"_**I'm so cold Kim," **__his voice becoming weaker as unconsciousness threatened to claim him again._

"_**Don't you dare fall asleep Tommy Oliver!" **__she said. __**"Just hold on." **_

_(End Crane view)_

Kim was sitting on her bed, her body glowing pink. She didn't know that a few hours had passed since she hung up from Jason, all she knew was that she needed to find help for Tommy but she also needed to keep him warm. _'But how to do both?' _She asked herself. As she thought about it, she felt Shalimar's thoughts.

"Of course," she exclaimed. She knew just who to use. The two of them were closer than the others. She closed her eyes again and focused once more on her powers. She started glowing pink as she felt the connection.

_(Angel Grove)_

By now, Zack and the others had arrived at Jason's. They were worried about him and Kim as well. Aisha was sitting on the couch with Kat and Billy when it happened.

"Aisha," Kat's eyes widened in shock. "You're glowing." She had turned to tell her something when she saw the yellow glow around her.

"What?" Aisha was shocked.

"She's right," Rocky looked over at his girlfriend. "You're glowing your ranger color."

Aisha was going to say something else, but she was stopped by the sound of the crane. She heard a voice telling her to focus on where her ninjetti powers lay and she followed it without question. After a few minutes, she heard the roar of the bear. In her mind's eye, she could see her spirit animal stand on its hind legs as it let out another roar. She heard the crane once more and watched as the bird circled around before landing on her bear's shoulder.

_(Aisha's mind)_

'_Lexa,' Shalimar spoke._

'_Shal," Lexa, Aisha's bear replied. 'What's wrong? Why have you called me?'_

'_We found Tommy," Shal replied. Aisha gasped out loud. 'But we need you and Aisha's help.'_

"_**What can we do?" Aisha spoke this time.**_

'_Concentrate on your bond with Kim,' Shal said. Aisha did as she was told. Shalimar flew from Lexa's shoulder and circled the two. She then let out a cry followed by a pink beam which surrounded them and both Aisha and Lexa saw what Shal had seen._

"_**Oh my God," Aisha whispered. "Tommy. Is he ok?" **_

'_Not yet,' Shal replied. _

"_**What do I do?" **__She looked into Shalimar's eyes and she saw what Kim had done. __**"Alright."**_

_(Physical World)_

Aisha took a deep breath as she closed the connection. She looked up and saw her friends looking at her with worried expressions.

"Sha," Adam asked. "What just happened?"

"I know how to help," She replied.

"Help who?" Zack asked.

"Tommy," Aisha answered. "Kim showed me how." Before they could ask any more questions, she closed her eyes and focused once more on her powers. Like Kim, she saw herself in her mind's eye sitting on the couch. Like Kim, she as well took the shape of her bear, her spirit animal. She watched as the bear disappeared in a flash of yellow and knew she was going to where Shalimar was.

_(Crane's view)_

_Shalimar was back with Tommy, keeping him awake. She nuzzled his head for a few minutes when she felt the presence of her sister. She looked to the sky and saw a yellow glow heading towards them. The glow landed next to her and took the shape of a yellow bear._

"_Lexa," Shalimar sighed._

"_What do you need me to do Shal?" Lexa asked._

"_Stay with him," Shalimar said. "I need to go get help."_

"_How are you going to do that?" Lexa asked._

"_I have an idea," Shalimar said before she took off. Lexa turned back to Tommy and pulled him closer to her body. She wrapped her arms around him, letting her warmth seep through to him. She looked down when she heard him groan._

"_**Sha," **__he smiled. __**"It doesn't surprise me that she called you." **_

"_**Of course not," **__he heard Aisha reply. __**"We're sisters; we've been through too much together."**_

"_**I know," **__he sighed._

"_**Just hold on Tommy," **__Aisha soothed. __**"She'll get help." **_

_After Shalimar flew away, she knew there was only one place to go for help; she needed the coast guard. She ended flying to the mainland and was almost there when she saw the coast guard rescue boat. She flew down and off to one side, where she saw one of the rescuers by himself. Concentrating on him, she gave him the idea to go back. _

"_**Hey man," **__the guy said. __**"I think we should go back."**_

"_**What?" **__The other guy asked. __**"We did everything and we still couldn't find him. Davis, the guy is lost."**_

"_**I just have this feeling that we should go back out,"**__ the one named Davis replied. Davis looked out the window and saw the pink crane flying. He watched as the bird turned and seemed to look straight into his eyes. He heard a voice in his head, telling him to follow. He didn't know why, but his instincts were screaming at him to trust the bird. Since they had never let him down before, he did. _

"_**Davis," **__the other guy said. __**"What the hell are you doing?"**_

"_**My instincts are telling me to go this way," **__Davis replied. __**"They have never let me down yet."**_

"_**OK,"**__ the guy said, as he as well knew just how true Davis' instincts could be. Davis looked out at the crane and once more had the feeling as if the bird knew something he didn't, it was leading him somewhere. His partner, Benson, turned to look out as well and gasped in shock when he saw the pink bird flying out. __**"What the hell?" **__Benson asked. __**"Is that for real?"**_

"_**Yes it is," **__Davis said. __**"And I think it wants us to follow it." **__The two men shared a look, before silently following the bird. After what felt like hours, they looked out the window and saw a yellow glow in the distance._

"_**Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" **__Davis asked._

"_**A yellow glow just a bit out there?"**__ Benson answered. __**"Yeah I'm seeing it." **__The two became quiet as they drew closer. When they got a good distance in, the yellow glow disappeared and they watched as the pink bird settled down where it was. Benson went topside and used the search light. What he saw made him gasp in shock. __**"Shit, Davis that's a man down there. I think it may be Tommy Oliver." **__The boat pulled alongside the body. The bird flew off and circled around the boat. Benson lowered the rescue raft over the side while Davis went into the water. When Tommy was secured and both were back on the boat, Davis turned to look at the bird and was shocked to see it had disappeared._

"_**Where did it go?" **__He turned to Benson. __**"Did you see where the bird disappeared to?"**_

"_**No,"**__ Benson said as he finished checking Tommy over._

"_**Weird,"**__ Davis shook his head. __**"Let's get him home." **__As the boat took off back to the mainland, the crane watched them leave. She let out a cry and finally disappeared in a flash of pink._

_(End Crane's view)_

Kim let out a sigh, the pink glow around her body fading, as she collapsed against her headboard. Tears ran freely down her cheeks at the thought of Tommy finally being found. She jerked off the bed at the sound of the phone.

"Hello?"

"_What the hell just happened?" Aisha's voice came over._

Kim laughed between tears before explaining what had happened.

_(Angel Grove)_

The others could only look on in shock as Aisha started to glow an even brighter yellow than before. They were shocked when they heard her speaking. They had tried talking to her, but weren't getting anywhere, so they decided to wait. After a while, the glow around Aisha slowly faded. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she came back to herself. They others bombarded her with questions, but she ignored them and leaped for the phone. She dialed her best friend's number and the moment she answered, she could only ask one question;

"What the hell just happened?" she heard Kim laughed before she started explaining. She listened attentively to what her best friend was saying. When Kim was done, she asked. "So he's ok?"

"_Yeah," Kim smiled. "They got him onto the boat and took off for the mainland."_

"You know," Aisha smiled. "I may not have said it before, but this is one of those times when I am definitely thankful for the connection between you and Tommy."

"_Me too Sha," Kim smiled softly. "Me too. I'll let you go, tell everyone for me? I'm a little tired and I don't think it's really sunk in it as yet, you know?"_

"Don't worry, I will," Aisha said. "And it's understandable. I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright," Kim said. "Bye Sha."_

"Bye girl," Aisha hung up the phone.

"So?" Jason asked. "What did she say?"

"Tommy's ok," Aisha said to the relief of the others. "Kim used their connection to find him and she somehow managed to use her ninjetti powers to lead the coast guard right to him."

"Oh thank God," Tanya sighed. Billy though, had a slight frown on his face.

"Billy," Kat called to her boyfriend softly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's just that," he started. "Kim has done things with her powers, powers that I initially thought were gone for good, and we don't even know how. It's like these powers are somehow more advance, more powerful, than our initial powers."

"I know what you mean," Rocky said. "Ever since Tommy was kidnapped by Gasket, the way Kim used her powers to save him and for him to return the favor a year later; it's unbelievable."

"We should be thankful that she does know how to use them," Zack said. The group all agreed. It was about an hour later, when the news came over the TV.

"Hey guys," Adam called out. "The news is on." The gang came back into the room and settled around the couch.

"_An update on the Mercer Island explosion," the newscaster spoke. "We have received word from coast guard officials that a survivor has been found. Thomas Oliver, the young man from Angel Grove, was found floating on a piece of debris by coast guards earlier this evening. Our sources revealed that the coast guard had given up on finding a survivor, when one of the boats suddenly decided on taking another look. Representative Lisa Steele is with the two men now."_

"_I'm Lisa Steele," the woman said. "With me are Coast Guard Rescuers Mitch Davis and Daniel Benson. Now this sounds like a remarkable story. Tell me, what exactly happened."_

The group listened as Davis told them of the bird he saw and the feeling he experienced while out at sea. He told of how his instincts were screaming at him to go back and in a certain direction; he also told of the yellow glow that was next to Tommy and how the bird had disappeared after they had Tommy secured. He finished by saying that Tommy must have had a guardian angel looking out for him. The gang shared a look. The newscaster finished up by saying that Tommy would be released to go back home in a few hours; his friends were awaiting his call.

…

About two hours later, Melissa Oliver called Jason's house to let him and the others know that Tommy was home. The gang rushed out of the house and hurried to the Oliver's. As they walked through the door, they each let out sighs of relief to see their friend sitting on the couch. To their surprise, Hayley was there as well, and Tommy was on the phone. They said nothing as they all sat down, waiting for when he was done.

"I'll talk to you later beautiful," he smiled. "I love you too." He hung up and turned back to his friends.

"Hey man," Jason started. "You gave us quite the scare."

"Sorry about that," Tommy yawned.

"How are you feeling?" Trini asked.

"Just a little tired," he said. "But that's to be expected."

"How'd Kim react when you called her?" Zack asked.

"She cried," it was Hayley who answered. "But before that, she screamed his name then yelled at him for making her worry like that." She laughed as did the others.

"Sounds like Kim," James Oliver smiled. The group talked for awhile after that; each one still in awe of how Kim had managed to find him. Melissa made a comment which had them all pausing in shock.

"It's a good thing Kim still had her powers and knew how to use them."

"What did you just say?" Zack asked.

"Oh you know," Melissa smiled. "I'm truly thankful Kim was able to use her powers to guide the rescue boat to where Tommy was." She paused. "It's nice to know a power ranger isn't it? Former or not."

"Mom," Tommy said slowly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I know that you guys were rangers," Melissa looked at them. "And for some reason, Kim is still able to tap into her powers."

"How long have you known?" Trini asked.

"Well," Melissa sat down on the arm of the couch Tommy was sitting on. "I started suspecting when the green ranger suddenly joined the team and Tommy had five new friends, but I wasn't truly sure until the white ranger came along."

"And you've kept it a secret?" Adam asked.

"I figured there must be some reason," she said. "Why you guys never told us; besides the fact that we would worry unnecessarily."

"We couldn't tell anyone," Jason said. "It was one of the three rules our mentor gave to us."

"It's ok," James said. "We knew, and we understood. It didn't make us worry any less, but it definitely made us proud to know that we knew such courageous and responsible teens."

"What are you going to do now Tommy?" Kat asked.

"Just before I left for the island," Tommy said. "I found a place in Reefside. It needs fixing up, but it's perfect for me."

"Need help?" Zack asked.

"Did you have to ask?" Tommy smirked.

"Tommy," Hayley asked. "What really happened on the island?"

"I don't even know," Tommy sighed. "I was working in one of the labs when the first explosion went off. I searched for Anton and Smitty, but instead, I found the Tyranno robots. After that, all I was concerned about was getting out of there as quickly as possible."

"I'm just glad you're ok," Melissa smiled at her son. The rest of the night was spent re-assuring themselves that their friend was alright. Over the course of the next few weeks, Tommy was going back and forth between Reefside and Angel Grove; when Christmas came around, it was spent at the Oliver's and Hayley had decided to stay rather fly out to her family. About six months later (around mid to late June 2002), with the help from his friends and parents, Tommy was making progress on the house and it was starting to look like a real home. About a year later (June 2003), the upstairs and downstairs of the house was finished. All that was left was the basement. Tommy had added on two extra bedrooms, which brought the total up to four, and had added a den downstairs. When they had been completely finished with the top, he convinced his parents that he'd be able to do the basement without their help; they reluctantly agreed to let him handle it. When he was sure that they left, he turned to the others.

"Ok," Jason started. "What's the real reason you wanted your parents gone?"

"Because of these," he said as he walked over to the black box and opened it. He showed them the three stones.

"What are those?" Zack asked.

"These are what we were working on," Tommy said. "And I think that whoever gave those Tyranno robots their upgrades, know about them and wants them for themselves."

"What's so special about them?" Rocky asked.

"These rocks have a power inside of them," Tommy said.

"What kind of powers?" Hayley asked.

"Ones that could create a ranger team," he said to the shock of the others. "I know, I was shocked as well when we first found them and realized how powerful they are."

"So what are you going to do?" Trini asked.

"I was hoping," Tommy started. "With the help of Andros, Billy and Hayley, we could turn my basement into a command center. Make it so that no one would be able to locate it or beak in." he looked at the faces of each of his friends. "So what do you guys say?"

"Well I'm in," Jason said. "No way are you doing this without me."

"So am I," Trini smiled.

"We're a team," Kat said. "We stick together."

"We're in too," Aisha spoke for the rest.

"I might regret this," Hayley smiled. "But…I'm in as well."

"So," Adam said. "Who's going to contact Andros?"

"I'll do it," Billy said.

"Alright," Tommy smiled. "Let's do this." With that, the group got to work. It took almost a year, even with the help from Andros to fix the basement how Tommy wanted it. By the time they were done, it was Mid-May of 2004. During that time, Hayley had gotten an idea and with the help of Wes, she now owned Hayley's Cyberspace Café; similar to the youth center, except instead of balance beams and weights, it was computers and in a room at the back (hidden from view), was a smaller version of the command center; something created just in case. Tommy had got a job teaching science at Reefside High School and would be starting in September. Now that his house, basement and all, were finished, Tommy spent the rest of the summer working on lesson plans for the new term. He spoke to Kim almost every night and he told her he was a little nervous yet excited about teaching. As always, she had understood and had re-assured him that he had nothing to worry about and that he would do great.

…

When September morning came, Tommy found himself up earlier than usual. He prepared for his first day and left for the high school. By the time the bell for class rang, he was already waiting in his class for the students. As they filed in one after the other, one thought rang through his head; _'This is going to be an interesting first year.' _He had no idea how right he would be.

* * *

**A/N 3: **so, what did you think? Next chapter is the last. I might have messed up on Aurico. I couldn't recall if he was the Alien red ranger or the red ranger from Acquitar. I'm sorry if coming on to the end, everything was rushed. Anyways, read and review and tell me what you think.


	9. Someday

**A/N: **hey guys; this is it, the final chapter. I hope you guys like i.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_

* * *

__  
Last time on Someday;_

_When September morning came, Tommy found himself up earlier than usual. He prepared for his first day and left for the high school. By the time the bell for class rang, he was already waiting in his class for the students. As they filed in one after the other, one thought rang through his head; 'This is going to be an interesting first year.' He had no idea how right he would be. _

_(Now—Starts directly after the final battle)_

After spending the entire school year battling the villain Messogog and trying to stop him from destroying the world, the rangers had finally done their job. Messogog was gone; but unfortunately his destruction came with a price, the loss of their powers. Now, the rangers stood on the scene where they had just had their final battle, trying to come to grips with losing their powers.

"I feel different," Kira Ford, the yellow Dino ranger said. "Normal."

"So do I," Trent Fernandez-Mercer, the white Dino ranger agreed.

"It took all of our powers to destroy Messogog," Tommy, who was their mentor and black Dino ranger, told her.

"So the gems…." Ethan James, the blue Dino rangers started.

"Are just rocks that would look good in a museum," Tommy finished.

"So that's it?" Connor McKnight, the red Dino ranger and leader questioned. "The power rangers are no more?"

"I'm afraid so," Tommy sighed. The teens all turned to look at one another. Kira was standing between Connor and Ethan, while Trent was standing next to him with Tommy on his other side near Connor, completing their circle. Unseen by the others, Kira and Connor's hands would brush each other periodically as if confirming that each was there, safe and without harm.

"So, what now?" "Trent asked.

"We go back to our lives," Tommy said. "I still have to teach and you guys have college to go to."

"Back to our same old lives," Ethan sighed.

"Just because you're not rangers anymore," Tommy told them. "Doesn't mean that you remain the same. Sure, it's a little hard re-adjusting from being active in fighting villains to suddenly being back to regular people, but that's all part of life. Being a ranger and going through what you guys did, changes you."

"I couldn't agree more," a voice behind them spoke. The now former rangers turned and looked on in shock at the sight of Cassidy standing there with Devin.

"Cassidy?" Kira spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Finding out who the rangers are once and for all," She said. She held up her hand and showed them the video tape. "This tape has everything on it; from the moment you guys turned into the rangers to when you destroyed the bad guy."

"Cassidy," Ethan turned to the girl he once liked. "Do you know what that could do?"

"This could make me the biggest name in the reporter world," Cassidy said.

"And it could and would destroy our lives," Connor spoke, anger starting to color his tone; he didn't like that she might blackmail him and his friends. A touch on his arm had him calming down. He didn't have to look to know it was Kira.

"I know," Cassidy smiled. "That's why I'm giving it to you." She held it out to them.

"Huh?" the rangers looked confused.

"You guys aren't the only ones that was changed," Cassidy said. "It doesn't matter if I was a ranger or not, my life still changed; because of them, because of you. I know now that who I was wasn't someone that I liked. Life is short, and instead of spending it trying to ruin other people's lives, I'm going to live mine. Besides, I'm just eighteen, I still have years ahead of me to be the reporter that I want to be."

"That's very mature of you Cassidy," Tommy said.

"I know," she smiled again. "And I have you guys and Devin to thank for it. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get ready for prom. I'll see you guys there?"

"You will," Ethan smiled. "And Cassidy? Thanks for doing this."

"What are friends for?" She smiled. She then turned to Devin and the two walked off.

"I never thought I'd ever see the day when Cassidy turned down something like this," Kira commented.

"Me either," Tommy agreed. "But she's right. She did grow up." he turned back to them. "Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for prom?"

"We should," Ethan nodded.

"I thought you weren't going?" Connor turned to Ethan.

"I changed my mind," Ethan shrugged.

"Who is she?" Kira smiled.

"You'll meet her at prom," Ethan smiled. "That is, if you're going?"

"You'll see," Kira smiled. She then turned to Connor and Trent. "What about you two?"

"We're going," Connor answered for both of them.

_(Reefside High Gym)_

Walking into the gym, you would amazed at the transformation that it went under. Reefside High students and teachers had outdone themselves in making this a beautiful place for the students, the seniors especially. Ethan and Angela, the girl who he had met at the movies, were astounded at the changes.

"Wow," Angela said. "It doesn't look the gym at all."

"I know," Ethan smiled. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends."

"Alright," she smiled at him. The two walked over to the punch table and got there just as Connor and Krista walked up.

"Hey Ethan," Connor smiled at his best friend. "What's up man? Who's this?"

"Hey Connor, Krista," Ethan said. "This is Angela; Angela this is my best friend Connor."

"The soccer star," Angela said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Connor said.

"No offense," Ethan said. "But I didn't think that there was anything going on between you two."

"There's not," Connor smiled.

"Then why…." Ethan asked.

"Because I asked him to," Trent said as he walked up to them.

"What?" Ethan looked at him in confusion. Trent smiled as Krista walked over to him. To the shock and further confusion of Ethan, they kissed. "What the hell?" Ethan turned to Connor. "I thought you liked Krista; what with the whole saving the tree thing."

"Nah," Connor laughed. "Krista and I are just friends. I was actually doing it for Trent."

"So," Ethan said. "You and Krista aren't together?"

"Nope," Connor shook his head.

"But Trent and Krista are?" Ethan continued.

"Yep," Trent nodded.

Ethan turned to Connor. "So then, who's your date?"

"Don't worry Ethan," Connor smiled. "You'll get to meet her."

"Come on," Trent said. "Let's go find Dr. O." The five of them walked off to look for their former science teacher.

…

Tommy was up on the balcony with Anton, Elsa and the original rangers. When he had gotten home from the battle, he had been shocked, though not entirely surprised to see them. The group had decided on attending prom before heading back to his place for a mini reunion and to welcome the newest team to the ranger family; the only one not there was Kim. But they understood why she wasn't and knew they'd meet up with her. Tommy glanced at his friends; Trini was leaning against Jason who had his arms wrapped around her waist, Aisha and Rocky were sitting at a table with Adam, Tanya, Zack and Angela, while Billy was talking to Hayley and Kat was talking with Elsa. Jason and Trini had gotten married a few months ago in a double wedding with Tanya and Adam; Kim hadn't been able to make it, but she had sent a video and one of her gifts to the couples was paying for their honeymoon trip. The two couples had tried to refuse it, but she had stopped them by saying it was her way to make up for not being there. Rocky and Aisha were engaged; the two had decided to put off their wedding as Aisha decided she wanted her best friend standing with her. Billy and Kat had broken up, which at the time had been a surprise to the group of friends. The two had sat down and talked when Billy realized that during the time he had spent with Hayley working on Tommy's basement and her own place, he had developed feelings for the redhead. Kat had also come to a realization that her feelings for Billy had changed also. The two had been wary of hurting the other, so had kept their feelings to themselves. Soon after though, they had realized that they couldn't continue on and had ended the relationship on mutual terms. Now Billy's dating Hayley and he and Kat are still close friends. Tommy was about to say something to Jason, when he saw his former students heading towards them.

"Hey guys," he called out when they were close enough.

"Hey Dr. O," Ethan said. The teens looked at Jason and the others in slight awe; they couldn't believe that the original rangers were there in front of them. They didn't know what to say; Tommy smiled as he realized that they were in shock. He glanced at the two girls, and knew that the true introductions will have to wait.

"Guys," Tommy said. "These are my high school friends; Jason and Trini Scott, Adam and Tanya Park, Rocky DeSantos and his fiancée Aisha Campbell, Zack Taylor and his girlfriend Angela Warner, Justin Stewart, Billy Cranston and Katherine Hillard." He paused to let his friends say hi. "And these are my former students, Connor McKnight, Ethan James, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Krista Davis and Angela Johnson."

Connor glanced at him, confusion visible in his eyes, silently wondering why he introduced them like that. Tommy gave him and imperceptible shake of his head and threw a quick glance at Krista and Angela; seeing it, Connor nodded slightly.

"Wait," Ethan looked at him. "Dr. O, how do you know Angela?"

"One of the classes I taught," Tommy said. "She was my Teacher's Assistant."

"Oh," Ethan shrugged.

"So how are you guys?" Trini asked with a smile.

"We're ok," Trent said as he leaned against the railing, pulling Krista with him. "It was touch and go, but everything's fine."

"That's good to hear," Jason nodded at them.

"Hey Dr. O," Connor asked. "Wasn't there someone else?"

"Yes," Aisha said. "But she was unable to make it."

"But don't worry," Justin smiled. "You'll meet her eventually."

"Hey Tommy," Kat called. "Where's the other girl? Kira, I think her name was."

"You guys will meet her soon," Tommy said. "Speaking of which, I have to go do something. Excuse me." With that, he walked off the balcony and headed toward the stairs. The teens made themselves comfortable talking with the former rangers. They knew that they couldn't really delve into any ranger related stories with Krista and Angela there, but they didn't mind. After talking for a while, the group decided to head down the stairs towards the dance floor. As they were going down, Ethan turned to Connor.

"I still can't believe you won't tell me who your date is," he said.

"Don't worry Ethe," Connor smiled. "You'll meet her."

"I thought best friends were supposed tell each other everything," Ethan said, trying to guilt Connor into telling him.

"That won't work," Connor smiled. "I am your best friend and I know that you're trying to guilt me into telling you but I won't. You'll have to wait to meet her; trust me though, it is worth the wait."

"Are you sure?" Ethan looked at him.

"Definitely," Connor smiled. The group reached the floor just in time to see Tommy walked out on the stage and they made their way to the middle.

"Alright guys," Tommy said. "It's been a long year and I know for sure that most of you were looking forward to this night. We've had fun, we've had bad times and most importantly, we made through an evil villain trying to take over the Earth." He smiles as the crowd laughed. "So, I want you guys to enjoy tonight. And to help you do that and for your listening pleasure, our very own Kira Ford!"

The crowd cheered as she came out.

"Hi," Kira smiled into the microphone. "Dr. O is right, we have had a very exciting year, but that's all part of high school. It's prom tonight and it's time for us to enjoy ourselves once again." She paused as they cheered. "I'll be singing a new song for you guys tonight. I hope you like it."

…

A pink and white Ford Focus pulled into the parking lot of the high school. The driver smiled in her rearview mirror, fixing her hair and re-applying her lip gloss, before opening the door. She stepped out and turned to close the door. Turning back, she looked up at the building, a smile on her face.

"I hope he's ready for this," she whispered. She opened the doors and walked inside. She smiled as she saw the students and how the gym was decorated. She looked to the front and saw Kira on stage. She stopped next to the punch table and listened as Kira sang the chorus for her song;

_Just a little more time and  
Just a little less thinking,  
Just a little more time is all that I need,  
Just a little more reason  
Just a little more breathing  
Just give it time……._

She cheered along with everyone else. Tommy had told her that Kira could sing, but just listening to her, she knew that that was an understatement; the girl was talented. She watched as she walked off stage and headed to a group of people. Looking closer, she saw that it was her friends. With a smile, she maneuvered between the students, making sure her friends didn't see her all the while oblivious to the appreciative looks she was getting from the boys. As she got closer to her friends, Kim was thankful for her height and for the many students in the building; as it was, they had no idea she was there. When she came up behind Tommy, she watched as he stiffened. She shook her head with a smile; it didn't surprise her that he'd know she was there as they always seemed to know whenever the other was close. Biting her lip, she reached out and tapped his arm. When he turned around, she looked into his eyes and said.

"Hi Handsome."

_(When Kira finished her song)_

At the final strum of the guitar, the gym went up in applause. Kira smiled as she looked out at her fellow classmates. Her gaze sought out her friends, and when she found them, her smile became wider. She placed her guitar against the mike, and walked off towards them.

"That was beautiful Kira," Hayley smiled at her when she got there.

"Thanks Haley," she smiled back.

"I agree with Hayley," Tanya said. "Tommy said you could sing, but that was amazing."

"She reminds me of Kim," Zack said.

"Seriously?" Kira was surprised and pleased. Tommy had told them about the original rangers and how good of a singer the original pink was and to hear that was the biggest compliment to her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were singing at prom!" Ethan said.

"It was a surprise," Kira smiled.

"You did good Kira," Ethan smiled, Trent nodded in agreement.

"Well?" She turned to Connor. "What about you jock?"

"Hmmm, I don't know," he teased. "I don't think it was your best performance."

"Connor!" she smacked his chest, and before she could realize, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He ducked his head to kiss her, when he pulled back, she smiled.

"I'm just messing with you," he smiled at her. "You always give a good performance Kira, we both know that."

"Thanks," she smiled as she leaned up for another kiss.

"What the hell!" Ethan exclaimed. The two pulled away and looked at the others.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Don't 'what' me," Ethan said. "Are you two dating? And since when?"

"Yes we are," Connor said.

"Have been since last summer," Kira continued.

"Last summer!" Ethan asked. "But then, how come I'm just finding out? I thought we were friends?"

"We are," Connor said. "It's not that Ethan. We knew that Kira would've caught a lot of flack at the time and there was no way I was going to put her through that."

"So we decided to keep our relationship a secret from everyone," Kira said. "At the beginning of the school year, after that first detention, we realized it was better if we kept it from everyone until the end of the school year."

"Forgive us?" Connor asked.

"I can understand why," Ethan said. "No more secrets, ok?"

"No more," Kira smiled. Jason was going to say something, when he saw Tommy freeze.

"Tommy, what is it?" he asked. Before Tommy could answer, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of him was none other than Kimberly.

"Hey Handsome."

"Kimberly!" Tommy exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. "When did you get here?"

"Just a while ago," Kim smiled as she pulled back from the hug. "I stopped by your place to drop my stuff off and then I came here." She stepped back a little further and let her eyes run over his body. He was dressed in an all black tux with a white tie; it was sign of two of the powers he had felt most comfortable with. "You look good Handsome."

Seeing her look him over, Tommy decided to do the same. He noticed that she had her hair in curls and had them in a ponytail that was pinned with some loose curls hanging out; her make-up was light and she was wearing a strapless, knee-length pink dress with pink, two-inch strappy heels. "So do you Beautiful."

"Do the two of you plan to ogle each other all night or we going to get a chance to say hi to Kim?" Aisha asked from behind them.

Kim laughed and directed her attention from Tommy to him. "Hey 'Sha."

"Hey Kim," she smiled as she pulled her into a hug. "Missed you."

"Same here," Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Since I know that these kids (pointing to the teens) would like a better introduction," Hayley said. "Why don't we all head over to Tommy's place?"

"Hayley," Kim smiled when she saw her. She pulled from Jason and pulled the redhead into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Kim," Hayley smiled. She had missed the petite brunette just as much as the others, because even though she was friends with them all, Kim was her very first female best friend and if it wasn't for her, Hayley never would've been friends with the others.

"Hayley's right," Trini said. "Let's head over to Tommy's."

"And Kim can give me my proper greetings," Tanya teased her friend.

"You know I didn't forget you T," Kim turned to her.

"So," Ethan said. "We're heading to Dr. O's place?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. He turned to lead them out, but was stopped by Kim. "What is it?"

"I didn't dress up for nothing," Kim smiled at him. "I want a dance; besides, I think we're long overdue for a prom night….don't you?"

"You're right," Tommy smiled. He gave a bow and held out his hand. "May I have this dance pretty lady?"

"Yes you may kind sir," Kim giggled as she curtsied. Tommy took her hand and led her out to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song came on, and Kim turned and placed her arms around Tommy's neck while his went around her waist. He leaned down enough to kiss her and when he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. They smiled at each other as they moved to the beat of the song. Most of the occupants on the floor watched them; the students watching their science teacher, who was the most handsome, eligible bachelor in the school, dance with the beautiful brunette. They're friends all had smiles on their faces as they watched the two.

"They look so beautiful together," Angela, Ethan's date, said.

"They do make a cute couple," Kira agreed.

"It's about time," Jason whispered, the other original rangers agreeing with him. He had a smile on his face as he watched Kim and Tommy; the two were looking into each other's eyes as if there was no one else around. And for them, that might as well be true.

"They're so in love with each other," Krista commented. "You can tell just by looking at them."

"That they are," Trini smiled. The song finished and Kim and Tommy made their way back over to the group.

"You guys ready?" Kim asked.

"More than ready," Rocky laughed.

"Alright," Tommy nodded. "Let's go." The group, Anton and Elsa included, made their out of the gym and to the parking lot. When they got to the cars, they stopped.

"So," Ethan spoke. "Who's going with whom?"

"Well," Tommy said. "I can take Kat, Anton and Elsa with me; Connor can you hold the others?"

"I can only hold four," Connor shook his head. "And that's not adding me."

"I'm riding with Kim," Aisha said.

"So am I," Tanya echoed, followed by Trini.

"Why not let one of the teens ride with me," Kim suggested. "And then we can go."

"Sounds good," Tommy said. "So, who's going to ride with Kim?"

"I'll go," Krista said. She kissed Trent and headed towards Kim and the others.

"Alright," Zack smiled. "Let's do this." They each got into their respective vehicles and the cars drove out of the parking lot; Tommy was in front, followed by Kim and the girls; then Jason and Billy, Zack, Angela and Hayley; after them was Connor and the others; and last was Adam, Rocky and Justin.

…

The group arrived at Tommy's place twenty minutes later. They pulled into his driveway and parked in a line. Talking and laughter were present as each car's occupants made their way into the house. Opening the door, Tommy stepped back and allowed the others to go first. When the last person was in, he closed the door and heading to the living room where everyone else was. He saw that Kim had claimed the love seat, while Jason, Trini, Aisha, Tanya and Angela were on the large couch; Rocky, Hayley, Billy, Zack and Adam were on the midsize couch; Anton and Elsa on the single seat couch while the kids were in the floor. Tommy headed over to Kim and lifted her from the chair before sitting back down with her on his lap.

"How about some introductions Handsome," Kim smiled back at him.

"Ok," Tommy nodded. "Well you know the others; that's Anton Mercer and Elsa Santos, and the kids are Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Krista Davis and Angela Johnson. Guys, this is Kimberly Hart."

"Nice to meet you," Kim smiled at them.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person," Anton smiled over at her. "I've heard and seen pictures about you from Tommy, so it's good to meet the person behind them."

"He talked to you about me?" Kim asked, her head tilting the side in curiosity.

"Yes, he did," Anton laughed.

"That's sweet," Kim smiled at Anton before turning to peck Tommy on his cheeks.

"Dr. O," Connor teased. "Are you blushing?"

"No," Tommy denied. "Now shut up Connor." The group laughed; the laughter soon gave way to more talking, with the teens getting to know the former rangers. At one point, Tommy had gotten up, followed by Jason, and headed to the kitchen.

"So?" Jason asked when they were alone.

"What?" Tommy asked back, confusion in his voice.

"You and Kim," Jason clarified. "When are you two going to make it official? I know you both have been waiting years for this."

"I know," Tommy smiled. "I love her so much Jase, I can't wait until I can truly call her mine again."

"So what are you waiting for?" Jason threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Do it now. Take Kim aside and seal the deal." Tommy was silent as he thought on what Jason said. It's true, he had been waiting for the day he and Kim would be back together ever since high school, but to know that it was right there, was a little daunting. But even as that feeling came, he pushed it away. He loved her and he wanted nothing more than to be with her…after all, he did believe that they were meant for each other, meant to be together.

"Nothing man," Tommy smiled. "It's time to get my girl back."

"About time," Jason laughed. Tommy smiled back at him as he made his way out of the kitchen. As he passed through the front room, he caught Kim's eyes and jerked his head to the door. He saw her nod and he kept walking. He closed the door behind him and was standing on a rock overlooking the forest. As he stood there, his mind drifted back to when they were teens and he smiled as an idea came to him. Getting off the rock, he walked to a clearing and started doing a few katas. He was just getting into it when he heard her behind him.

"They said back at the gym I'd find you here."

_(A few minutes ago)_

Kim talked with her friends and smiled as she saw Jason follow Tommy into the kitchen. She laughed as Rocky told her of something that had happened to him a few days ago.

"Rocky," she shook her head, laughter still in her voice. "Only you could do something like that."

"Aww Kim," Rocky whined. "I thought you'd be on my side."

"Sorry baby," Kim teased. "You're on your own." She laughed, as did the others. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tommy walking out the kitchen. She turned to look at him and saw him motion towards the door. She smiled and nodded to let him know she understood. She turned back to her friends and saw Aisha looking at her with a smile on her face. Aisha nodded towards and said. "Go on."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"It's finally time," Aisha smiled at her.

"Ok," Kim nodded. She excused herself from the group and headed outside. When the door closed behind her, the teens looked at the others.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"Something that we've all been waiting on," Adam answered. The older rangers smiled and as one, they moved to the windows. As Kim closed the door, she saw Tommy standing on a rock. She watched as he moved from the rock and started doing some katas. As she watched him, a memory came back to her and she smiled. Stepping off the porch, she walked until she was close enough for him to hear her.

"They said back at the gym I'd find you here."

"Yeah," he said as he stopped to walk over to her. "I like practicing outside sometimes…you know, smell the fresh air."

Though it was hard, Kim kept the smile off her face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging," Tommy replied, he too trying to keep a straight face. "I've been working on my karate, focus on my school work…I'm just trying to keep busy you know."

Kim felt her heart sing; what they were doing was practically a re-enactment of the day they started, and to know that Tommy remembered it, even with his forgetfulness, made her very happy. It was taking a lot of control not to kiss him, but she wanted the memory to play out. "We miss you."

Tommy ducked his head for a second, a smile playing on his lips. He had seen the short battle in Kim's eyes and knew she was wondering if she should continue or just go straight to the end. He too had considered it, but when she had continued, he knew there was no way he couldn't let it go on. So with that thought in mind, he raised his head and looked her in the eyes. "Yeah, but you guys were a team long before I came along; it'll go back to normal soon."

Inside, Kim cheered as he kept going. She too had seen the indecision and surprise in his eyes when she had chose to continue with the memory and was happy that he was willing to let it play out. Playing coy, she lowered her eyes for a second before looking back at him. "I miss you." When that phrase was uttered, Kim knew that she wasn't only playing along with the memory. Being apart from him these past few years had been hard and she truly missed him.

Knowing Kim as well as he did, despite their years apart, Tommy knew that those words were more than just a memory recall. As much as she missed him, he missed her as well. Being so far apart had been hard and he would find himself praying and hoping that their time together would be sooner rather than later. Though his next actions were true to their beginning as a couple, it was also how he truly felt at this moment. He had waited years for this day and looking into her eyes, he could see she felt the same. He looked down and grabbed her hand in his and rubbed his thumb softly over the back. Looking back into her eyes, he slowly leaned down and captured her lips into a soft kiss, one reminiscent of their very first one that day at the lake, though it was more passionate as it wasn't two teens just admitting how they felt about each other but about two lovers finally finding their way back to each other after years of separation. When he pulled back, he smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he told her, though this time, he wasn't talking through the memory; this time, he was focused on the here and now.

"Me too," Kim smiled, knowing he meant the time they'd been apart because she felt the same.

"Well, now that that's over with," Tommy smiled as he lightly swung their joined hands. "I guess my next question is a piece of cake."

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"Kimberly," Tommy looked into the eyes of the woman he loved more than anything. His voice was slightly more serious than before, as some part of him was a little nervous of her answer. "Will you move in with me?"

Kim pulled her hand from his and turned her back on him. She fiddled with her fingers, smiling as she heard him behind her.

Tommy was a little worried when he saw Kim pull away and turn around. He hoped she wasn't angry. "Well?" when she didn't say anything, he started to wonder if he had done something wrong. "Kimberly!?"

Laughing, Kim turned back around and lightly punched his shoulder. "I didn't want to make it too easy for you."

Tommy laughed as he remembered, finally, that she had done the same thing the first time around. "You like making me sweat don't you?" He shook his head as she laughed; he still needed an answer. "So?"

"Of course I'll move in with you," Kim smiled.

"Yes!" Tommy smiled as he placed his hands on her hips and picked her up.

"Tommy!" Kim laughed down at him when he twirled her in a circle. He spun them for a few minutes before setting her back on her feet. He pulled her to him as her arms went around his neck.

"I love you Beautiful."

"I love you too Handsome," she said before pulled his head down for another kiss. They pulled away when they heard cheering from the inside the house. Kim laughed as she buried her head into Tommy's chest. "We have nosy friends."

"Yes, we do," he agreed. He pulled back from the hug and grabbed her hand in his. "Well, time to face the music." She laughed and the two walked back to their friends. When they got inside, it was to see everyone looking at them; the teens, Anton and Elsa, looked happy yet confused while their friends all had huge smiles on their faces.

"Well I know that you guys already know, seeing as you were spying on us," Tommy smiled. "But, we thought you should know."

"It's official," Kim continued. "Tommy and I are back together."

"YES!" their friends yelled. The girls moved to hug Kim while Tommy was cornered by the guys.

"Wait," Trent said. "You mean the two of you weren't together?"

"We just got back together," Kim answered from her spot with the girls. "We had broken up in high school and had decided to be apart and when the time was right or when we settled in our life, we'd try again."

"And It's about time too," Jason smiled.

"I agree," Billy said. "The original power couple back together again."

"What?" unfortunately, Billy forgot that they had two people there that didn't know about their ranger secret.

"What did he mean by 'the original power couple'?" Krista asked, Angela nodding in agreement. The entire group paused in shock.

"Uh," Adam started to say something but stopped. Kim looked at her friends then at Krista and Angela. Making a decision, she turned to the DT teens.

"Do you trust that they'll be able to keep it a secret?"

Trent looked at Krista before looking back at Kim. "I do."

"What about you Ethan?" Kim asked.

"I hope so," Ethan said.

"Connor," Kim called his name to get his attention. "You're the leader; do you trust them enough to tell them? Do you trust that they won't betray you?"

Connor looked at his friends. He knew if he said no, then both Ethan and Trent would be hurt, but he didn't want to jeopardize everyone else's life. He thought over what he knew about Krista and knew that she was one of the most trustworthy people he'd ever met; he didn't know Angela as well, but could only hope that she is. "I trust Krista and I don't know Angela enough for that, but if Ethan does, then I see no problem with it."

"Ok."

"Kim," Kat asked. "What are you doing?"

"Letting in two new members in the civilian section," Kim answered.

"But what about the three rules?" Kat asked.

"I'd like to think that Zordon trusted enough for us to know when, where and how to reveal anything," Kim said. "We've certainly earned it."

"What are you talking about?' Angela asked.

"We're talking about whether or not to trust you enough to let you know what Billy meant by his comment," Trini spoke.

"We care about Ethan and Trent," Krista answered for both girls. "And the others as well, and we wouldn't do anything to put them at risk and we wouldn't betray their secrets either….whatever it was."

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked. "Because what we're about to tell you is big."

"We're sure," Angela said.

"Ok we'll tell you," Kim said. She paused for a few seconds, and when she spoke, her voice was cold, as was her eyes. "And if you ever betray us and tell anyone, then I will personally make your lives a living hell. There will be no place you could run from me. The least thing I could do to you would be to have one of my friends wipe your entire memory of anything relatable to us. Do we have an understanding?"

Never before had they ever heard such a cold tone directed at them. Even the DT rangers were in shock. They never would've believed it if they hadn't been there. Looking at Kim, they never would've thought that she could be so cold and emotionless when she seemed so bubbly.

"We have," Krista nodded.

"Connor," Kim said. "Since it's your team and your members, you should be the one to handle this."

"Ok," Connor said. "You guys know about the power rangers right?"

"Yes," Angela said. "Anyone that lives in Reefside could tell you about them. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"_We _are the power rangers," Trent said.

"What?" both girls were shocked. They looked at their friends in disbelief. "You're joking." Krista said.

"No, we're not," Kira spoke. "Look, don't you think it's strange that I'm the only girl that hung out with Ethan, Trent and Connor?"

"Just a little," Krista spoke.

"The rangers only had one female ranger," Ethan said. "She was the yellow ranger and Kira wears yellow."

"But if Kira's the yellow ranger," Angela said. "Then based on your clothing; Ethan's the blue, Trent's the white and Connor is the red?"

"Yes," Trent said.

"So that means," Krista turned to look at Connor.

"It was me that saved your life that day," Connor told her.

"Oh my God," Krista whispered. The two girls were quiet as they thought on what they had just been told; their friends were the power rangers. They had risked their lives every day to make their town safe.

"Are you two going to be ok?" Kim asked, her voice still held the cold tone while her eyes were still frosty. "Are you going to be able to handle it?"

The girls were silent for a few more minutes before they looked at each, nodded, then turned to the group. "You have to admit, this is a huge thing."

"We know," Kira said.

"But," Angela said. "We appreciate the fact that you guys trust us enough to tell us this."

"We meant it when we said we cared about you," Krista said. "And we would never do anything that would hurt you. Knowing that you trust us is a good thing, however…."

"You have to give us some time to get used to this," Angela said. "It's one thing to know of the rangers, but quite another when you learned that your friends _are _the rangers. We don't want to lose you guys as friends or anything else, so…."

"You're secret is safe with us," Krista finished. "But like Angie said, give us a little time to get used to it."

"That's fine," Kim smiled. "Now that that's over with, we can have a real reunion. My name is Kimberly Hart and I'm the original pink ranger; I held the pterodactyl zord which was later upgraded to the pterodactyl-firebird thunderzord followed by our ninja powers where I became the pink crane ninjetti."

The teens, Anton and Elsa stared at Kim in shock. Just a second ago she was downright scary and now she was back to her bubbly persona. Tommy and the others looked at them and laughed. Kim tended to have that effect on people when she got that way. One by one, the former rangers introduced themselves to their younger counterparts. When they were done, it seemed as if everyone had split up; Kira was with Kim and the former ranger girls, seeing that not only was she a yellow, but she was ptera like Kim; Krista and Angela J were with Hayley, Angela W and Elsa, as they were the other non ranger females; Connor and Trent found Rocky, Jason, Tommy, Zack and Adam, since Tommy was a former red, white and black, they had one group, and Ethan was with Billy, Justin and Anton, the three talking business and computers. As the night wore on, the laughing and talking didn't cease. Kim and Tommy kept stealing looks at each other, happy that they finally had their someday; and somewhere high above, Zordon was looking down at meeting of past and old with a smile on his face, satisfied and secured in the knowledge that his children had come full circle.

_(Somewhere deep in space)_

Due to the Astro, Lost Galaxy and Alien rangers, the people of Earth knew that there was life out there. And it is even said that there are worlds that run parallel to ours with certain differences, but as long as the worlds never met, all would be fine. But that was about to change. A tiny rip appeared in the vast expense that is space. It was insignificant at first but then it grew until it was huge enough for something to pass through. Out of the rip, a figure emerged. As the rip close behind it, the figure turned to Earth. As it got closer, it stopped and changed direction and headed to the moon instead. It was there within minutes and immediately turned the place into its own. With its powers, it was able to mask all activities that it was doing. Soon after, the figure made their way out onto the balcony overlooking the Earth.

"Soon," it said. "Earth shall be mine and those rangers shall perish. They will regret the day they ever crossed me." A dark and evil chuckle echoed through the air.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N 2: **aint I a stinker? I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter and the whole story. As for the ending, the reason is in the Author's chapter which is the next one, as well as all thanks. Thanks for reading this story and thanks for enjoying it. Love you lots….until next time.


	10. Author's Final Thoughts and Thanks

Hey guys;

Yes, I'm doing this again. I decided that I'm going to do this for all the multi-chapter fics I do. As with HBC, I had so much fun writing this. And I never, ever thought it would go this far. When I first thought of it, I had it as a one-shot based on the song, "Gotta go my Own Way" from HSM2. I never figured it would be such a huge hit, though it shouldn't surprise me considering the success of HBC and Sc.

_**Falcon4Crane: **_like I said before, you have been my bouncing board for every idea I have and I truly do appreciate you. You're one of my regular reviewers and I'm glad you enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy yours.

_**Rosebudjamie: **_all my thanks to you as you were my very first reviewer. And you were a regular reviewer as well.

_**Rosebudjamie, Falcon4Crane, Pinkrangerfan, Sabina21, Itachi's apprentice, Princesakarlita411, Jeremy Shane, Starfire1994, Fire Dolphin, Jemlela: **_you guys reviewed on practically every chapter and I love you guys for your thoughts as they helped shaped the story and made me feel better as I wrote.

And then, I had reviewers that came later and reviewed regularly whom I also appreciate: _**Ghostwriter, Prophet144, and Angelrei06. **_I love each and every one of you and your reviews.

For all my other reviewers (I haven't forgotten about you), thank you. This story probably wouldn't have made this far without any of you.

Now, as for the ending; I'm planning on writing a sequel. It's going to be based on the ninjetti powers, seeing as throughout the story, I've had Kim and Tommy regaining their powers and using them in a way they've never been used (at least in canon). It's not going to be a long story, maybe the same length as this. In regards to Billy and Kat breaking up, I had to do it; she's going to meet someone in the sequel. So, thanks once again to everyone who reviewed; everyone who read; everyone who had this story on alert and in favorite. You guys are awesome.

Kila


End file.
